Fringey
by regertz
Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest… (Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes.)
1. Chapter 1

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes.)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part I…

Rt 27, upstate New York State…

A local BP station…Into which a rather impatient driver has pulled…

After all, he's not only a "player" in the City…He's good-looking with clothes and the car to match.

Honk…No action.

"Hey…This sign says full service available? Hello?!" glare at gas station window.

Lovely. Slam of car door.

"I guess in Hooterville we don't read our own signs, eh, pal?!" loud call.

Well, only one car, parked…Guess it's the customer service that draws 'em in. Drags nozzle to open tank, filling…

A screen door slamming catches his attention…

"Little late, Lester…" he looks over to see a rather attractive young brunette…In causal but nice trousers, jacket…Staring at him.

Another disappointed customer, no doubt…Unless she…

She eyes him, his rather nice car, then hers…Moving his way…He offering smile.

Perhaps, if she's the attendant/owner, he's been a little…Hasty.

The screen door opens behind her…To his surprise, an identical twin in a near-identical outfit…Likewise staring at him…

Following her sister…The first pausing about ten feet from him…Rather blank look…

But hey, out here? And in this kind of work? It's not exactly a surprise they'd be a little…

And yet, really quite easy on the…

The first of the two now smiling at him…The second moving to her, smiling as well…

"Hi…" he tried…

"Hi…" the first smiled. Then pulling up the pistol from her jacket pocket with her left hand, shot him in the face and stomach, repeatedly.

Both moving to his now fallen, dead body…One taking the pump from the ground and replacing it in its holder, the other after glancing in the open car door, moving to search the body for the car keys.

A moment later both entered the car and after the one on the driver's side had examined the dashboard, she started the car and they drove over the body, then off…Their expressions completely blank as before.

Ten minutes later a patrol car pulls into the station, pulling to a pump before the passenger seat officer spies the body…Immediate stop…Both men looking about from the car as the driver's seat officer reports in, both emerging after the call-in and a careful scan of the area.

One moves to the station door…The other, hanging back to cover…The first peers inside…

But for them, all totally still…

"Jesus Christ!" the officer at the door, a tall, muscled veteran of the force…Putting hand up.

"More…?" the other calls.

"At least three…God…One's a kid for Christsake!" he opens cautiously staring at the body of a young girl, not more than five or six…Shot multiple times.

One hour later…Buffalo, New York…

The same rather elegant car speeding at reasonable pace downtown…

Pulling into a parking garage…The twin driving taking a parking ticket from the attendant…Sorry, machine's broke…With a pleasant smile…Before returning to her habitual blank look immediately on turning away.

Both women emerging…Proceeding to the exit…One smiling pleasantly at an elderly woman while holding the exit door for her.

The two women, now on a large street in the business district, moving quietly but quickly…Smiling pleasantly if blandly at passersby…Ignoring one or two catcalls…Stopping at a large Barnes and Noble bookstore…Entering.

One moving quietly to the music and dvds section, the other to information.

"Hello…" smile to the information desk attendant. "I'm looking for a book by Dr. Stephen Jay Gould… 'The Panda's Thumb'?"

"Yeah…We got it." The attendant, a twentyish sort nodded. "It's in the science section." He eyed the lovely woman.

Now normally he had "more important" things to do than personally guide a customer to a book easily found but…She seemed eager for help and customer service was Jeremy's middle name…When the customer was this hot…

"I'll show you." He moved out from behind the desk.

"Thanks so much." She smiled.

In the music section, her twin was quietly, quickly thumbing through foreign films…Pulling out a few.

"Like the classics…" a young, twenty-something dark-haired fellow of reasonably nice and relatively neat appearance eyed her. She pausing to smile at him.

"Yes." She nodded, continuing.

" 'Rules of the Game'…That's a great one." He nodded, eagerly…

"Yes." She smiled. Blinking at him a moment. Then… "I'm very fond of great films."

"Same here…" he smiled. "Michael Racks."

She stopped her resumed search, eyeing him a moment until he started to feel just the slightest bit uncomfortable…

"Olive…Hello." She smiled.

"So you like Jean Renoir?" he tried. Clearly though not a geek in any sense of the word, a rather fixated film buff…

She paused, regarding him again. Then another smile. "Yes. Jean Renoir is a very great French director, isn't he…?" pause… "Michael?" slightest note of warmth, encouraging him…

"Olive?" the other twin had arrived, startling him.

Twins? He blinked.

"Yes." Olive eyed her twin. "This is Michael Racks, Louise. Michael, this is my sister, Louise."

"Hello." Louise eyed him. "I've got my book. Jeremy at the information desk showed me. He's very nice."

She held up the copy of Stephen Jay Gould…

"Yes." Olive nodded. "Do you want to speak with him some more? Michael and I are talking."

"Yes." Louise nodded, smiling. "I'll go talk with Jeremy." She turned and headed back to the information desk from which the returned Jeremy had been glancing their way since his return.

Ok…Michael eyed the two. The sort who don't really get out much, obviously.

"Coffee? Or tea?" Olive asked.

"Excuse me?" Michael blinked.

"I see a coffee place…Starbucks…There." Olive pointed. "Would you like to drink coffee or tea with me?"

"Uh…Sure…" he nodded.

"Good…I'm glad." She smiled.

Three hours later…

Dear God…Michael stared, gasping…Pulling bedcovers.

"Was it nice?" pleasant tone. Careful stare from the side…Brush of loose hair back.

He gave a nervous shrug to the naked brunette beside him in his bed.

"Olive…It was incredible…I've never been with anyone so…"

"I'm Louise." She smiled. "We changed our blouses and jackets in the ladies room while you and Jeremy waited for us. Olive went with Jeremy. I hope they had as nice a time as we did." Smile.

"L-Louise?" he stared. "But…I thought Olive…Liked me."

"Yes. We both like you, Michael. Would you like to sleep with Olive tomorrow?" pleasant tone.

"What?"

"I have to go now. We need to get to our hotel and check-in. Do you want the number or shall I take yours?"

Uh…

She blinked. "Michael? Have we done something wrong? You did have a nice time?"

Uh… "Louise…I…This was a little…"

"We were very anxious to know you better." She smiled. "You both seemed so nice."

"Thanks…I guess."

"Good-bye." She leaned forward, kissed him, then, with deft motion, snapped his neck. His dead eyes staring at her…

Wearing the former blank expression she dressed and left a few minutes later, pausing in the street about two blocks away to pull out a cell phone and make a call. A few minutes later, Olive, driving the stolen car, pulled up to take her and they drove off.

As they drove, Louise blankly answered a buzzing phone after a pause. "Yes. Confirming test complete. Proceeding."

Never met two more charming girls, Mrs. Pearson, owner/manager of the bed-and-breakfast, Louise and Olive…Pearson…Had stayed at that night, noted to her husband the next morning after breakfast. The girls having happily chatted about the delights of Buffalo…They having never seen so large a city before, coming from a very small town in upper Ontario. They hadn't even been to Toronto, they'd politely noted to her question. Though given the range of their conversation…From literature to science to history, one would assume they'd traveled.

After a final wave, having paid their bill and thanked their hostess and host for a wonderful breakfast and a very nice stay, the two drove off…Their happy chatter and expressions going silent and blank as soon as they'd driven out of sight.

At eleven am that morning, dressed a bit more elegantly than the day before in business suits, overcoats, and large hats, purchased the previous evening, they both emerged from the car in another city parking garage and entering a small Buffalo bank, Louise quietly proceeded to a position near the main door while Olive went to the nearest bank officer asking about opening an account…Both carefully keeping their hats a bit low. Olive then pulled out one of the two pistols concealed in her coat and demanded the officer, a middle-aged blonde woman in business suit, stand up and call for everyone to drop to the floor covering their heads. The panicked woman did so and the few customers dropped to the floor, Louise quickly shooting the security guard who tried to step forward. The bank attendants behind their grills backing away, Louise quietly ordered the officer to call for them to come out and lie on the floor as well. Olive, while keeping head up just enough to view events, was pretending to be one of the customers on the floor when the others nervously came out and dropped to the floor. She then rose and using the silencer in her coat pocket proceeded to shoot each person in the head, moving quickly through the group till all were collapsed on the floor. They left a moment later and deposited the overcoats and hats in an alley dumpster next to the bank, reaching the main street and quietly proceeding down it and then by way of several side streets to a different parking garage where, even as the sounds of police sirens indicated their actions at the bank had been reported, they found a young woman about to enter her car and with polite smiles and a gun pressed into her side, forced her to drive them out of the city, leaving her dead body at a quiet spot about five miles outside Buffalo.

That night, at a small motel, both sitting quietly on their respective beds, a blank-faced Louise answered a buzzing phone.

"Yes. Test confirmed."

The next morning, about seven am, the women having left their motel at five, they arrived near a water treatment facility near Albany. Leaving the car they found a bus stop near the facility in a somewhat isolated area near a grassy field and some trees and waited. After two bus loads had dropped workers, a third bus dropped only three, whom they followed, Louise moving quickly ahead and confronting the group with a gun, shooting the first of the group, a man of about forty, when he refused to believe she wasn't joking and then strangling one of the others, a young woman while Olive snapped the neck of the third, an middle-aged female janitor. After dragging the bodies into the grassy field, they dressed in the women's uniforms behind the trees, leaving their clothes concealed there. They proceeded to the entrance and flashing their victims' badges managed to take the one security guard by surprise, quickly killing him, hiding the body in a storage shack, and entered the facility. Once in, they entered a water treatment area and poured what would later turn out to be a completely harmless colored fluid into the water. On emerging, noting the guard had been noted missing they managed to force a manager at his car to drive them to and through the gate, Louise driving into and killing one of the employees who'd been assisting in the search for the guard around his booth. Olive shooting and then tossing the manager from the car as they drove, pausing by the bus stop to retrieve their clothes and calmly driving by several rescue and police vehicles speeding to the site.

"And that was all we had on these two…" Art eyed a staring Sarah/Beth. "Just the names another employee at the bookstore had heard or thought he'd heard and these two shots of them…One of them at the bookstore on video, one at the waste treatment facility. Which by the way is undamaged and shows no sign of being tampered with except for five people being murdered and some food coloring in the water." He pushed the photos over to her.

She looked at him.

"Art. I swear I don't know anything about this…"

"If I didn't believe that, Beth…" he eyed her carefully. "I'd be calling you Sarah and you'd be on your way to federal prison."

"You said there was more…"

He nodded.

"One of the twins was shot down yesterday at a convenience store in this city. The lady behind the counter was wounded but got to her shotgun before they could finish her. The other fled and twin one…Louise or Olive, who knows…Died about twenty minutes later."

"You don't have to tell me you're running her DNA."

"We are…And we both know it will match yours and the others but that's not the point…" Art eyed her. "This girl had most of her brain missing…A bit surgically, but mostly congenitally, I'm told. Courtesy your friend Felix's friend at the mortuary."

"What." Sarah blinked.

"In fact it was impossible that this girl could have functioned at anything like the level she did during this crime spree. She should have been a vegetable, Beth. And I would guess her twin is exactly the same."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes.)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part II…

"So you're saying someone used a brain-dead version of us…" Allison began…

"Two…And not quite brain-dead, more never completely brained…Versions…" Sarah corrected.

"…To rob and murder…?"

"Seems about the size of it." Art eyed her.

"Whoa." Cosima, blowing her breath out slowly.

"This can't be happening…Donnie?" Allison stared.

"Ally…" he held hands out in futile gesture. "I wish I knew what was going on…"

"Dyad and dear ole Leekie, natch." Sarah nodded bitterly. "They weren't satisfied with just playing with our genes and killing some or all of us with various neat little genetic diseases. They destroyed our brains and turned some of us into God knows what…"

"Zombies? Robots?" Allison blinked.

"Still ready to stand up for good ole Leekie, the humanitarian benefactor of us all…?" Sarah eyed Cosima.

"Sorry…" she sighed a moment later at Cosima's stare. "I forgot."

"I gave him the benefit of a doubt, Sarah. Not my trust. And now I know what he is and what he's capable of…" Cosima eyed her. "If you want to call me a fool for hoping there was something…Decent…Even noble…In all of this, fine."

"Maybe we're like them…" Allison eyed the others. "Maybe we're missing chunks of our brains too…Maybe we're just robots…"

"Ally…" Donnie sighed. "You couldn't fret like this if you were some kind of zombie…"

"Maybe they were fine until they found out about Dyad…" Allison went on… "Leekie cut their brains out to keep them quiet then began having some fun with them…"

"Honey, please…"

"Allison…" Art cut in… "If anyone did this deliberately…And I agree that someone must have…We'll make them pay for it. And it will give us, if we can prove it was Dyad, something no one can deny is out-and-out inhumane experimentation. If we can link Leekie and his people to these two, they will go to jail."

"I don't want to lose my mind…" Allison shuddered. "Donnie, kill me first."

"No one is going to lose her mind and I am not gonna kill anyone but Dr. Leekie…"

"But…"

"Ally…"

"Promise…"

"I'll never let you suffer, Ally…" he sighed. "Ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Good." She nodded, nervously. Bursting into tears as he hugged her.

"This is it. This guy has to die." He said quietly, looking over Allison's heaving shoulder to Sarah. "I want him dead."

"If he'll allow us, I'll gladly put a bullet in his bald skull." Sarah nodded.

"No one is putting bullets into anyone, people." Art sighed. "I agreed to join this merry band and do what I can to keep 'Beth' out of jail and in the fight so long as you all agreed to play by the rules…My rules." He eyed them.

"You don't have zombie versions of yourself wandering around killing people…Oh, God…" Allison shook her head. "What if the kids find out? What if they see one of them on TV news or something?"

"Allison…" Donnie patted her… "We'll just tell them you have a twin sister on "The Walking Dead" or something…"

She stared at his grin…

Sarah eyeing Cosima…Uh-oh…

Hee…She gave a nervous giggle…Then a hearty laugh…Kissing him…

"But we will prove what this guy is and what his project is and we will put him away or in a grave…" Donnie nodded to her look.

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart." Firm nod.

"Well…That settles that, I guess." Sarah, grinning.

"Yes. It does." Allison, archly.

Cosima staring…Sarah catching her desperate look…

"I can't believe Delphine…That any scientist, outside the Nazis…" tears welling…

"These are Nazis, Cos…" Sarah eyed her, taking hand. "We have to accept that…They are not our benefactors…We mean nothing to them except as lab rats. And like the victims of Nazis we have to survive and live to speak out, no matter how long it takes or who we have to fight."

Dyad Institute…Lower restricted level area conference room…

"Well…This is a pickle, losing one of our girls like this…" Leekie sighed.

"Everything had been going so well…The girls were performing perfectly." Head shake by the fortyish scientist in lab coat sitting across from him. "They were improving exponentially with each interaction…The mock attack on the treatment plant went off without a hitch. This was just a random…" he threw up his hands.

"Keep that for our selling point to our sponsors…" Leekie grinned. "All went perfectly till it was shot to Hell…By a convenience store clerk. Well, what can you do…What about our Olive?"

"Still functioning perfectly…Should we bring her in?"

"Hmmn…Well…Not quite yet. The way things are going we're not going to have another chance at a field test like this for months, probably years. We should try to complete as much as we can with her before we have to close up shop and clean up the mess. We owe poor little Louise that much." Smile.

"It is possible…If Olive is kept running on the outside…She might be taken, even alive…And the chances of tracing her back…" hesitant pause…

"If she's taken, her non-biologic components self-destruct and they have the same evidence they've got from Louise…A near- anencelphalic woman who somehow managed to go on a crime spree and pick up guys." Grin. "Nice to know my little girls met a couple of nice guys before the end."

Blink from the other…

"Leekie, you truly are a son of a bitch…" female voice from the other end of the table, amused tone. The speaker shrouded in darkness…

"Just sayin'…" grin. "I wonder how our troublesome trio is going to deal with this little blot on their good names…"

"Surely they can't be connected to Olive and Louise…" the voice asked. "Aldous, you did promise the test wouldn't impact on our other girls."

"I can't see it…Unless dear Sarah, with her record, gets tangled up in things…Which might not be the worst outcome, dear."

"I don't want Sarah in jail, Aldous. Not now, anyway."

"Certainly not…But if she needs us to keep her out…And with her baby." smile. "One never knows how loyalty may be born."

"Sarah will never be loyal, Aldous."

"And yet loyalty can encompass such a wide range, sweetheart… From devotion to skittish alliance…To mere forced to be in bed together."

"That sounds familiar…" sardonic tone.

"Sweetheart…" he put on mock hurt look.

"Just remember we want the girls…The fully functioning ones…To continue unharmed as humanly possible…"

"As humanly as possible…" he nodded, smiling…

"Now as for our Olive…"

"I'd like to push her to the limit…See what she's capable of…" he noted.

"Oh?"

"More interaction…She's been too stiff though we made considerable improvement with experience…And then, something rather big…Something guaranteed to impress our more action-oriented backers…Gotta keep the customer dazzled, dear…"

"Interaction, how?..." stern tone…

"We'd like to flush Helena and Sarah out…Olive might be the ticket to doing that. If we can improve her social skills and all that…"

Hmmn… "You're not considering her passing for Sarah with her people, by any chance? She may be improving but…"

"No, she's not quite there…Yet…But soon…But anyway, for now, even as she is…With a bit of tweaking…She would make a fine Allison."

"Allison?"

"Just that right combination of OCD and nervous hesitation…Mixed with a rather cloying love for the rotund doofus…"

"No need to make fun of our girl's romantic choices, Aldous. I rather like Donald…He's lovable and dependable. I can see why our Allison chose him. I'm not ready to terminate her yet, by the way."

"The thought never crossed my mind, sweetheart. I love our Ally…I just meant Olive could impersonate her better than the others should the opportunity arise."

"We'll keep it on the burner, back…Aldous? The big one?"

"Yes. I'm thinking of the ultimate nightmare…A successful terrorist attack on a US nuclear facility…"

"Seriously…?"

"Well, if you prefer a Presidential assassination…But been there, shot that. Of course I'm not talking about blowing up the East Coast…Just a terrorist makes it into a secure nuclear facility…Nearly sets off a meltdown after a proud declaration of jihadist principles and the regrettable murder of a number of security personnel. One lone terrorist…Our little girl."

Hmmn… "Didn't we push it far enough with the treatment facility?"

"That was kid's play…One security guard, no real other protection. Come on…" enticing grin… "You know you want to see our little girl pull this off. And what a marketing gimmick for our more…Hands on clients."

"Pity we couldn't get hold of Helena…She'd be perfect with her training…"

"Oh, that would be so messy when the damage has to be inflicted not induced during development. I'd hate to see the poor girl subjected to the sort of ultra-lobotomy that would require."

"And yet, Aldous…" grim tone. "Circumstances with the Helena might require fairly strong methods to be employed, much as I hate losing her abilities."

" 'I want you to know Wilmer'…" Leekie, mockingly quoting… " 'I feel toward you as I would my very own…[daughter]…But if one loses one [daughter] one can always get another…But there's only one Maltese Falcon' name of, Sarah."


	3. Chapter 3

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes.)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part III…

"Two more?..." Paul stared. "You're saying there are two more of you out there?"

"There are probably thousands of us…We told you that." Allison frowned. Cheese and crackers? She offered, pushing tray…Paul catching Sarah's "accept the peace offering" stare, thanked her, grabbing a few.

"And one of this pair is dead." Sarah noted.

"Don't look at me…" Felix to Paul's "did you know about this" stare… "They just let me in on this after they decided my place was once again to be used for a pot-luck minus the pot. And the food…"

"I would have brought something from home…" Allison frowned.

"It's fine…" Paul put up a hand. "And these…This…Twin…Clone…Isn't human?"

"She's human, just horribly abused…" Allison noted. "There's not a doubt she's human, like us…" nervous stare.

"Absolbloomtootly…" Sarah patted her.

"But she's not…Another Helena?" Paul, carefully…

"She's worse, in some ways…" Sarah sighed. "If what Art's learned and Felix's boyfriend…"

"Thank you for the acknowledgement of my own little romance, sis…" Felix beamed.

"Yeah, oodles of happy for you…If what they've told us is true, she's some kind of Dyad zombie robot…Without a real brain."

"What? That's not possible…"

"With Dyad…The impossible just takes a little longer…" Sarah, brightly, batting eyes at the end. "I didn't want to believe it either but they've gone and lobotomized some of us…In the womb I guess…"

"We hope…" Allison sighed.

"And found some way to run the poor kids like robots…Nice, eh?"

"And they were out killing people? Committing crimes? Why would Dyad and Leekie take a risk like that?"

"To prove they can, we think…" Sarah, coolly. "Why let us round around alive? Because they figure they can. And the benefits balance the risks I guess."

"It's probably a test…That's what Cosima and Sarah's…Beth's…Partner thinks…And Donnie agrees." Allison noted.

"Donnie does, eh?" Paul nodded. "Well, that sells…"

"I've had enough of that!" Allison glared. "He's been right on a lot more than you have and he's never betrayed me…Unlike some people, namely you, with some of our sisters, namely poor Beth."

"Ally." Sarah sighed. "And you knock it off…" eyeing the frowning Paul… "Ole Don has done his bit for the team and then some."

"Thank you." Allison nodded.

"Fine…" Paul put up a hand. "So we have robotic yous running around, doing whatever Leekie and co tell them to and with not even Helena's crazy mind to appeal to? That about right?"

"About…" Sarah nodded.

"This goes beyond horrible…" Allison shook her head. "They made them without any mind and now they just use them like…Is that the whole project? To figure out how to make us like that? And we're just the rejects?"

"God knows, sis…" Sarah shrugged. "But why Dyad and its bastards chose to go ahead with their cloning project doesn't matter a tinker's damn to me…We're here and we're human and we have a right to exist…More I'd say than that bastard Leekie and his whole crew."

"Yes…" Allison nodded. "But the thought they could have that kind of control over our lives…Flick a switch and some of us are mad killers like Helena? That's terrifying…" she shuddered.

"They're afraid of us, sis." Sarah insisted. "We don't need to be afraid of them, they need to fear us…And we'll keep givin' them cause. And these girls, poor kids, are not like us, whatever they are."

Right, right…Allison nodded, tensely.

"So what happens if the police come across your record as Sarah or notice Beth looks an awful lot like the mad killers they've been chasing?" Paul asked, eyeing Sarah.

"We'll say…I'll say…I was with my partner and/or my boyfriend and oh dear God, I never knew I had a twin or twins, especially murderous ones." Sarah, in Beth voice.

"And the police will buy that because…?"

"Your pretty and earnest face when you back me up, along with Art's…Earnest…Face."

"That's awfully mean…Your partner's very attractive…" Allison cut in… Uh…

"Well, I mean…"

"I can give you his number…If you and Donnie are still having problems or if you've gone for the open marriage option…"

"You're a nasty and vicious person sometimes, Sarah." Allison frowned.

"So she is…" Felix, mock sigh… "I can tell you from years of…Hey!" he ducked as Sarah tossed her coat at him…

"Cops gotta be, kid…" Sarah, in Beth voice…Grinning at Paul.

"Ok…What about this roboSarah?" Paul asked, glancing at Sarah with a stern look…

Leave her alone…

Yes, Dad…Return stare…

Felix rolling eyes with sidelong glance to Allison…Our kisseepoos couple's having a ro moment. Allison, wan smile…

"…Do you have any ideas about tracking her down?" Paul, frowning at Felix.

"If she surfaces again, we might be able to find out if she's being remote-controlled or what." Sarah noted. "Cos is pretty sure some kind of remote controlling must be involved…They can't think the way they are and the situations change too much for a computer in their heads to be running the show unless Dyad's invented a pos…Positronic…?"

"Good…" Allison nodded.

"Positronic brain, like Mr. Data in Star Trek. And Cos is…Pretty…Sure they haven't."

"Poor things…Poor, poor things…" Allison, weeping a little, suddenly… "What kind of monsters are these people? What did they ever do to deserve this?"

"You answered your question, Ally." Paul noted quietly. "These are monsters. Cosima and I, it's true, hoped, for a moment, they might not be but that's exactly what they are."

"Bottom line is…" Sarah sighed. "This is a job for a cop, so Art's plan of getting me reinstated and cleared and back to active duty is in force. Beth is back and will have to stay back, at least for the foreseeable future."

"This mean your Bethy clothes sense is back as well?" Felix teased. "Oooh…That means Beth's credit card is also once again available." Beam…

"A card I have to pay, Felix." She frowned. "And you've already jacked it up enough."

"Well, if I am the brother…"

"Cousin…Beth didn't have a brother."

"Cousin…Of Elisabeth Childs, I must dress the part, right?"

"You're already well decked out, Fee…"

"I still can't believe Art can manage your clearance…" Paul sighed.

"We told them what Beth found out…She has a couple of unknown sisters, one utterly insane…She wanted, natch, to try and keep it in the family and bring Helena in alive."

"And Dr. Chen?"

"Same story…Wrong place, wrong time…I was trying to secure Helena. But everything hinges on that tape of Beth jumping at the train station. If that gets to the captain, I'm done…If we keep it suppressed, he may, for Beth's sake, let things stand, for now."

"And Art is convinced his current partner, this woman. Deangelis?, will stay with our program? That's a lot to ask…"

"We've told her everything, she's agreed…If she tries to back out, well…Art can threaten her with suppressing evidence before…But I think she believes us. It's a little hard not to after all she's seen."

"Including us…" Allison nodded. "I think and Donnie agrees, we can trust her. And we're pretty good judges of character, I did after all, spot my monitor."

"After having her as best friend forever for years…" Sarah noted.

"Maybe they programmed that into me…" Allison slumped a bit. "Maybe my whole life is some computer program Aldous Leekie wrote up…"

"It's not." Sarah shook her head. "We're not robots or programmed machines, Ally."

"We can say that…But now, how do we know?" Allison, tense again. "We might be missing parts of our brains…Have chips inside our skulls…"

"Ally, no more You Tube for you…" Sarah grinned.

"Donnie's made me an MRI appointment." Allison eyed the others. "It's not approved by our insurance of course but I've got to know that my brain isn't…"

"You've never had neuro testing or a brain scan…?" Paul asked.

"X-rays when I banged my head years ago…EEG once in college for a student volunteer thing…But I need more than that…" Ummn…She eyed Sarah…

"Ally?"

"We'll need that $75,000…I know it's a waste but I have to do this and MRIs cost, especially when there's no insurance approval."

"Actually, Ally…I don't think it's such a bad idea…" Sarah, quietly. "I didn't want to suggest it right away but…Cos…"

"You don't really think…?" Paul…Felix, worried stare.

"No, not like those two…But there could be…Something…" Sarah noted. "But there's no need to empty the Hendrix bank account, Ally. Cos is arranging a thing through a friend of hers at the University. We'll be 'volunteers'."

"Great." Allison nodded. "That seems to be our fate in life, right? 'Volunteers', out of necessity…" sigh… "But I'm not thinking…How is she?" careful stare at Sarah.

"No worse, no better…"

"And that bitch Delphine? Any word regarding her quote help unquote?"

"Not yet. But even Leekie doesn't seem to want us dead, Ally."

She nodded…

"So this means you'll all be going to Minnesota?" Felix, grimacing… "The white, snowy version of Hell by the side of Lake Wobegone?" Reflecting happily… "Well, you can be sure I'll hold the fort here, watch Kyra, maybe make a few sensible purchases to help maintain my new status as a Childs cousin, if you'd leave the card."

"I'm sure you'll love Minnesota, Fee." Sarah beamed to his horrified stare…


	4. Chapter 4

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes.)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part IV…

Dyad Institute…

Holiest of holies…The Inner Sanctum…

Offices of the Directors…

"Well?" cool tone…

"I'm still waiting, sweetheart…" Leekie, engaging tone.

"Aldous…This is putting a great deal on the line and while I do appreciate the potential of such a demonstration…"

"Darling, if we truly want to secure our girls' future we have to engage our prime supporters' imagination with more than just miracle cures and talk of an actual road to immortality. They've not only heard all this many times before but…It's just not quite what they got in this for…"

"They're morons." Bitter tone. "We offer them the millenium and they run to the trough for a bucket of slops…"

"We do not choose the tools with which we must work, sweetheart. The cri de court of every scientist since Archimedes…" smiling, he rose. "Dear heart…Olive should have her chance to go out with an Academy Award winning performance…"

"I'm not worried about Olive's place in the history of this project, Aldous. I'm worried about the girls. If we succeed the hue-and-cry could engulf them."

"Olive will have her moment, the good guys will have their dastardly maniac…Crisis averted, yet a proper demonstration of what is possible…"

"And she does this all on her lonesome? What backstory, two twin college students who got sucked into radicalism and the survivor manages to outwit the police forces of three states, plus defeat security at a major installation with a manhunt on her tail…"

"The voice says no, but I see your eyes saying, damnit, lets go for it." Grin… "Love, the poor thing will be found, dead…And we will prep enough of a backstory…And I do like the fanatical college girl bit…To satisfy…With our supporters' help, naturally…"

"Aldous, if this ever went South…What if our girls get involved, proactively?…And offer evidence that suggests a link to us?"

"Our supporters would dissolve such a link…But I would hope the girls will not be so foolish, and that we can keep them relatively distracted…Olive…And poor ole Helena…Playing a part there. You know we need a big, splashy demo, sweet. This has been a major investment of resources and the boys in the front office are getting antsy."

"Just how could you get around the defects…The time lag alone is still a problem, even for simple operations…"

"But our girl has grown, dear heart. Simple interaction has expanded the database of responses, as with even the simplest chatbot…You saw how the girls did at that last b&b…No one could have doubted they were two charming, normal girls. And that was with minimal direction. We've improved the interphase since, based on the results of our last tests."

Sigh… "And who will be the operator?"

"Well, ideally…" smile to her frown. "Though in a pinch, I'd be happy to…" broad grin… "Not as good a connection of course but I did 'enjoy being a girl' as the song goes last time I got to boot up…"

"There's an image that will haunt my dreams…" shake of head.

"Do you still have dreams, sweetheart?" smile…

University of Minnesota Medical Center…

"Here we are, glorious Minneapolis-St. Paul, M dot N dot…Center of western civilization." Felix, spinning round on the knoll outside the Medical Arts building.

"Tell me is this St. Paul or Minneapolis, I can never get them right?"

"And here I thought you'd be miserable…" Sarah, sardonically.

"How could I be miserable in the land that spawned Ted Baxter and Mary Richards…Where all those witty and urbane Lake Wobegoner Lutherans came from? Just tell me where the arts scene is to be found in this Mecca? I can't wait to see all the Thomas Kinkaid knock-offs and the kitchy knitted crafts…And of course the cheese…"

"That's Wisconsin…" Allison corrected.

"And who would know better than you, dear? My God this must be a Nirvana for you…" he beamed.

"I get the sarcasm and I'm not entirely without taste, Felix." She frowned. "Though…" she shrugged… "If you'd ever bother to give this place a chance, it is not without rustic charm and…"

"Rustic…Yes…Charm…Eh…" Felix shrugged.

"Well, in any case we're not here for the rustic or the charm." Sarah cut in.

"We should have some time for shopping though…Donnie and I made a list of places and we have a rental." Allison noted. "After we find out if I'm half-computer or not, of course."

"Ally…" Donnie sighed.

"Just preparing for the worst, hoping for the best." She noted…Tense smile.

"Hey, guys!" Cosima's voice from up the steps to the main entrance. "Here you are…" she came scurrying down…

Allison, guarded look to Sarah…She looks…

Yeah…Sarah's return glance.

"Cosima, yes!…Here we are! What a lovely place!…The campus is so pretty. And you look so great!" Allison, cheerily, hugging Cosima.

Felix, a slight smile to Sarah…

Trooper sis you've got there…

"So, Paul?" Cosima had pulled from Allison's hearty hug.

"Stayed to keep an eye on Kyra and things…Namely one out for Helena…" Sarah smiled. "How's the girl?"

"Me? Fine…No more trouble…" Cosima smiled, a bit wanly…Her pale face belying her own cheeriness… "But if you mean Delphine, not a peep yet…Hopefully a good sign in its way."

"Regardless of her and her 'help', we'll find a way, Cosima." Allison, firmly. "There are other genetic scientists besides our Dr. Mengele and his Nazis and one of them will be able to help. No stone will go unturned."

"Not one, sis." Donnie agreed to Cosima's smile.

"Well, I'm ok now, so lets see about this latest development and start putting your minds at ease. I've had the scans myself and nothing as yet."

"Terrific…" Donnie beamed. "Ally? You heard that…"

"Very good news." She nodded.

"But of course it's a good idea for us all to have them…And we might learn something more in the process." Cosima, thoughtfully.

"Especially if our magnetized brains stick to the MRI magnets…" Allison, forced laugh…Donnie patting.

"That would be an interesting sign…" Cosima grinned. Turning as she heard footsteps on the stairs to the plaza…

A rather Elijah Wood type in lab coat and glasses pausing before the group…Uh…

"Hey, Leroy…" Cosima waved. "Guys, meet Leroy Neyland who is carrying out this study…Leroy, the guys. Sarah, Allison, my sisters."

"Hey…" he nodded, nervously. "Twins, huh…I mean triplets, huh? This is great."

"We bring such joy to scientist types whenever they can get their hands on us…" Sarah noted to Felix.

"Yeah…My God, he's the spitting image of Frodo…Please be gay, please be gay…" Felix whispered.

"Your new mantra?" Sarah grinned.

He eyed her with sniff…"When has it not been, girl?"

"True enough but what about what's his name? Back…Home…"

Catching herself with surprise at the word.

"We've nothing in stone…Though I'm not a heartless flirt…I'm just keepin' the eyes open…For God's sakes, girl…" he regarded Sarah's steady stare… "He's practically a hobbit with ring…Don't be cruel, cat."

"Sorry…Hardly one to judge, love. You go to your Precious."

"It's so hard to get twins or triplets, identicals I mean, who'll do this…When Cosima suggested her sisters, I was like…Whoa…" Leroy, eagerly to Allison, who nodded benignly…Then eyed Donnie beside her.

Don't let me be brain-scanned by a crazy person…Her look unmistakable.

"Ally's very glad to do this…" Donnie smiled. "It's great of you to let her into your study…And Sarah as well…"

"Well, Cosima told me of your concerns…" Leroy noted.

"She did?" Allison, abruptly. Eyeing Cosima who cut in hastily.

"As to our slightly elevated risk for stroke and miniscule degree for brain cancer…Family history." Cosima noted.

That doesn't relieve even me, sis…Sarah, hearing, stared back…

"Very, very slightly elevated. Probably not even statistically significant." Cosima, warm smile.

"Never hurts to be sure, though." Donnie, quickly.

"That's what we want…Certainty and surety." Allison nodded, trying to affect a calm air. "Leroy?" tight smile. "If there were anything unusual going on, say electrically or…"

"My sis has watched too much You Tube." Sarah smiled. "She's afraid someone might have put microchips in everyone."

"Paranoia is learned awareness…" Leroy shook his head, nodding to Allison who gave a grim glare to Sarah. "I agree with you, Allison, God knows what the Man is doing to us these days."

"Or we would want Him to do to us…" Felix, affecting casual air…Off-hand wave…

"Thank you, Leroy." Allison nodded. "You're open-minded and very kind."

"No prob…Well, shall we get to it? Everyone ready for a mind-blowing experience?"

Uh…Allison blinked.

"Leroy's very proud of his MRI system…" Cosima explained. "It's a little 'souped-up' over the standard."

"Really…" Allison, brightly…Nod.

"I'll go first…" Sarah, patting her slightly…

"No…I prefer to go first. If that's ok, Leroy?" Allison, tense again.

"Did you give her her meds?" Sarah hissed to Donnie.

"She wanted a clear head…" he hissed back. "But she'll be ok…Honey?" he stepped to take Allison's hand which she clamped firmly about his.

"Right up here and we'll get you set and if there are any chips floating round that skull, Allison…We'll find them and blast 'em." Leroy beamed.

"He's just kidding…" Cosima, hastily.

MRI facility… Leroy's "souped-up" unit. Leroy's obvious ability and Cosima's earnest recommendation having convinced Donnie at least that he was not a crazy person…Within limits.

"Now, you have the life insurance policy and you know where to find the copy of our joint will?" Allison, carefully.

"Yes…But Ally…" Donnie sighed.

"My letter on how to deal with my cremation is with the will…The main problem is my mother but just remind her how much less a cremation will cost. Don't bother with the ecological argument, it won't mean a thing to her. There are letters and a video for each of the kids…And one of both for you, in my desk. Donnie? Are you listening?"

"Yes…"

"Don't overdraw the bank account for a wake or any memorial thing…I've got everything you'd need itemized and listed, you shouldn't have to go over budget. And Sarah has my parents' 70000 in insurance if you need it but please try and keep it for the kids, honey."

"Ally, please…This is just an MRI…"

"If I go into a coma…Or short out…"

"Ally! For God's sake!" he whacked the metal tube.

"Donnie, we have to be practical about this…If I turn out to be half computer or something…After all, if Leekie and his minions can control me somehow…I think I'd rather 'short out'…"

"No one can control you, Allison." He sighed. "I'm the living proof of that…"

"But you promise…" she eyed him, firm grip. "Donnie, don't let my life…Our lives… Be a lie…If I'm not a real woman, you can't throw…"

"What and give up bragging rights at work? 'My wife's an android, fellas'…And if she is, Lord knows she's the best android a guy could ever want…"

She stared at his smile…Then grinned.

"I won't let you suffer…Ever…I swear…" he patted her hand… "Believe me, I will never let them hurt you or ever make you do anything you don't want to do."

"If it ends here…Don't let my recent behavior trouble you…I really was so happy with you…" she smiled.

"It won't end here…" he shook his head, gripping her hand.

"Excuse me…" Felix, choking sound…

"Yes, I know we're the saccharine brigade and making your teeth rot, but please don't barf in here…" Allison called after him…He, hurrying out the lab door.

"He's a sweetie, Sarah." She eyed Sarah.

"Yeah. Hang in there, kid." Sarah smiled.

"Well, at least I'm not sticking to the walls of this thing…Yet…" Allison noted. "Bye…We'll see you in a few…Hey, Cosima!" she waved at Cosima, now with Leroy in the control and imaging room. Cosima waving back…

"Bye…" Sarah nodded…Fighting tears.

"I'm so…" she paused… "Stay with her, you…" she nodded to Donnie, hurrying out…

"She's a nice girl, isn't she, really?" Allison smiled at Donnie who nodded…

"Well…Here we go…" he whispered. As the machine began pulsing…

"Wheee…" she blew a kiss as she was pulled into the main section.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes.)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part V…

Dyad Institute…

A secured conference room on the lower level…

"I want to congratulate you on a job well done…" smooth voice.

"Ma'am." Nod. "I hope you understand when I say I took no pleasure in it."

"I'm rather pleased to hear it. You know how I feel about all my girls…"

"Dr. Leekie suspects nothing?"

"Thanks to you, no. How did you manage it?"

"I knew the place beforehand and had Louise take out the one camera before I entered, it was easy after that." Sigh. "But, as I say…Ma'am. I am surprised he didn't question her being killed in the same state two of our monitored girls have resided in, let alone poor Helena."

"You're wise to wonder with Aldous. Still, he can accept that a cigar may simply be a cigar and she was on her way home to us."

"Ma'am? May I ask?..." pause…

"You can always ask…Olivier…I can't always answer." Rather warm smile.

"You hold the balance of power here…Surely if you choose to terminate this aspect of the project…?"

"A very delicate balance, Mr. Duval. One I don't wish to disrupt by acting too openly…And Aldous is right, our backers do want to see progress in certain areas…However pointless and even disruptive we may consider them. But we've shown them quite enough and to proceed further is a threat to the whole project and rather something of an abomination…"

Duval stared…

Bit unnerving how like Helena she seems saying that…

"I know you have a personal grudge against my husband…" she noted quietly. " And I do concur in believing his action with your brother was unnecessary."

"My brother was a bit of a fool but not a threat to Dyad or the project. And given my family's sacrifice…" Duval, emotion surfacing…

"I agree, Olivier. You and your brothers made our project possible…The trial run that led to everything…" smile. "But Aldous is my husband and the responsibility for his decisions, however I may disagree with some of them, falls equally on me."

Duval, questioning look…

"I'm an old-fashioned girl at heart, Olli…Allison gets that from me, I'd say." Smile, then hard stare. "Aldous was rash but he did feel Olivier I had compromised the situation with Sarah and the others. If you're angry at him, you're angry at me…Are you angry at me, Olli?" stare.

Sigh… "My brother was the weaker, I know that. But I did love him, ma'am. I feel Dr. Leekie has wronged me. But as always, my loyalty, as with all my family, is to the project."

"Olivier's sacrifice won't go forgotten, Olli…And Aldous has damaged his standing here as a result. But more than that, I can't offer. If you're not content, say so now."

"This aspect of the project will be terminated? And Dr. Leekie will lose standing?"

"It's admirable you care that much about our girls, Olli…One day, perhaps, they'll learn that and be grateful."

"This project is a noble effort, ma'am…Two of my brothers have given their lives to it. I've benefitted from it. I'll do anything to protect it and the subjects from anything that threatens to cheapen it."

"I'm glad to have you for a friend, Olli…But, never forget…Leave Aldous to me."

"Yes, ma'am." Cool nod. "If he's left less able to do harm to the project, I'm content."

"Thanks, Olli…" slight groan…

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

"No, just the usual…Thanks." Sigh… "Olli? You mean that? Aldous still means a great deal to me, you know that."

"I understand. And yes, I mean it, ma'am. But…As to what we've done…Leaving Louise to be identified where Beth…" pause.

"I do that sometimes too…" wistful sigh. "She was a dear creature, Beth…My poor Beth…"

"I mourn her, sincerely…" Olivier nodded. "But…Sarah…Acting as Beth…If she knows what Louise was? And has Cosima' help?..."

"That was our intention, Olli…To give her something to set her off, assuming she can keep playing Beth successfully…Or at least obtain enough information from Beth's partner to try and track this down."

"But if Dr. Leekie learns she and the others are pursuing the matter…?"

"That's also my intention, Olli…Aldous needs to see the dangers of continuing this aspect of the project any further."

"He might choose to protect his interest…" Duval eyed the figure in chair before him as it twisted, unable to find a comfortable position. "Ma'am, shouldn't you…?"

"I'll have another injection in a few minutes…I can't up the pain meds too high, Olli…But thanks. As for Aldous, he won't act against the girls…All this was my fault, really." Sigh. "I never should have allowed them to be kept alive…He was for terminating initially, Olli…I was the one who hoped to learn from them…I suppose, over time, seeing so many of them…Infants, children, young women, die as they did…He…" her voice trailed. "It is my fault, Olli, not Aldous'…And, with your help, I'll put it right." Wan smile.

"Ma'am…" he paused. "I know I have no right to broach this subject…But my devotion to the project…My family's devotion to you and the project…"

"Olli?" hard stare…

"If you die…Dr. Leekie is sole director…"

"I won't die, Olli…At least not before the project is completed, I promise you that. I may be battered but hardly broken…" grin, followed by stern look. "And Aldous Leekie is my husband. A threat, implied or direct, to him, is one to me."

"I mean no threat, ma'am. Only my concern for the future of the project makes me speak out."

"Aldous will not destroy this project, Olli. Leave any concerns about him to me."

"Yes, ma'am." Nod.

"I'm a bit tired. I'd better use the thing…" annoyed tone. "Would you?" slight plea in tone.

"Certainly…" he stood up and went to a corner of the room…A mechanical whir and he returned, leading an electric wheelchair…

"God, do I hate that thing…" bitter sigh.

University of Minnesota Medical Center…

MRI research facility…Control and imaging booth…

"Well?" Sarah eyed Leroy, then Cosima, as they each glanced at a bank of monitors.

"This unit has positron-emission capability as well…Takes a little more time…" Leroy explained.

"Means we can get some metabolic info as well as structural…" Cosima noted.

"Terrif…But is Ally ok? That's all we want to know."

"I was…I'm sure…" Cosima paused…Eyeing instruments.

"What?" Sarah stared.

"She's unconscious, I think…Leroy?"

"Get her out of there!" Sarah yelled… "Now!" She pressed the intercom button. "Donnie?! We're gonna…"

"She's just sleeping…" Leroy noted, eyeing instruments.

Sound of Donnie singing, interrupted. "Sarah? Is anything wrong? She's…"

Loud snore from the MRI chamber…

"Huh?...Uh, no…Fine…" Sarah told the intercom. "What are you doin'?"

"Just a lullaby…She learned it for 'Sweeney Todd' last year…She likes to sing it to the kids." He noted.

"Ok…Fine…Carry on…"

"…demons are howling everywhere, nowadays…I'll send them howling, I don't care…I've got ways…"

Sarah, eyeing Cosima who grinned back.

Felix, carton of coffees in hand, entered…

"Jesus…" he sighed, listening.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes.)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part VI…

Theme from "Barry Lyndon"…Stately, measured pace toward disastrous climax.

Police Station, Office of Detectives…

Harsh lights, exhausted faces…Clearly the group here has sat here for some time…Though currently such quiet as to hear the roll of a pencil across the table.

Grim-faced captain at table…Three rather uncomfortable victims of his repressed wrath…

"Ok." He waved for an aide to stop recording… "I would like only the officers concerned and the civilian to remain, please."

Several officers and the aide rose to leave.

Officer Deangelis eyeing Art, then "Beth"…Art giving sidelong glance to her.

The captain reached out arms and folded hands, resting elbows on the table…

"So, let me sum up and see if this is right. We have two identical women dead, both sisters and sisters of one of our own, at least one of whom was killed, shot through the head, by another, likewise identical sister who is currently on the loose, likely armed, and unquestionably a psycho. Our Ms. Childs, former detective in this department requesting reinstatement, was present at the murder of one sister and is convinced the supposed suicide of the other…Ms. Sarah Manning by name…Was caused by the same psychotic sister who later offed…Pardon my English…The remaining sister, Ms. Katja Obinger. Officer at the time Childs decided to withhold information and conceal evidence of the shooting of Ms. Obinger and her suspicions about the death of her other sister, Ms. Manning, for personal reasons. To further complicate matters, her partner decided to assist her in the withholding and concealment…"

"Sir?" "Beth" cut in, nervous tone… "I have to say again that Art had no part in any withholding of information and that I concealed no evidence…My sister Helena…"

"I will give my interpretation of these events, Ms. Childs, you will have a chance to comment and dispute afterward…"

"Yes, sir."

"No need to address me as sir. You are not one of my officers, Ms. Childs."

"Right."

"As I was saying…Her partner assisted her as did his new partner, Officer Deangelis. So we have withholding of information suggesting a suicide was in fact a murder and which withholding may have led to the murder of the second woman, Ms. Obinger…Withholding of information and concealment of evidence likewise following Ms. Obinger's death, a fugitive who is on the loose because of that withholding and concealment…And apparently three careers destroyed all in the name of family and friendship. If I weren't ready to puke I'd weep from the emotion." Red-faced glare, slowly calming.

"Ms. Childs, are you at all aware of the consequences and penalties that could stem from these acts?…To your comrades and former fellow officers as well as to you?" icy stare.

"I…Am…" "Beth", tensely calm.

"Do you have any idea as to the whereabouts of your supposed sister, Ms. Helena Psycho, again pardon my English…What is her last name, by the way?"

"I don't know…She was separated from us years ago…And no, no idea…Except that she is in the city and will, at some point try to contact me." she choked out…

"All right, then. You said you had something else to say. Dazzle me some more." The captain slumped back, hard stare at her.

"I did withhold information as to my sister Sarah's death…I only learned about her after Helena…Contacted me and told me she'd killed her and I found the report on the Jane Doe and saw a picture…You can see the video…" quick glance to Art.

"The video…Which your partner took from the train station and delivered only after viewing it with you…When you were no longer an officer."

"My resignation hadn't been processed when Art got…"

"Technicalities…I love them." Glare. "Offer me another one and you'll be sitting in a cell in twenty minutes…Which you should be doing in any case. Fine, video?" he eyed Art.

"This is footage of the train station the night Sarah Manning was killed…" Art indicated the image on laptop screen now running.

"That is Sarah Manning…" he pointed out Beth…

"Your spitting image…" the captain eyed "Beth" carefully… "Dresses nice, too."

"And here…" Art pointed to the recut image of Sarah eyeing Beth…Then running, apparently, at her…

"Jesus…" the captain stared. "Helena"/Sarah on video grabbing Beth's bag and hurrying off…

"And she tried to pass herself off as Sarah for a few days?"

"She's insane…She wanted to be each one of us, we think…" "Beth" noted.

"And what proof do you have that a) she is your sister, b) she is insane, c)…" he eyed her carefully. "You're not her…"

She blinked…

Hmmn…One contingency we didn't think of…

"We were born to a surrogate mother, sir…Uh, sorry…Captain." She pushed a picture and document to him. "She's made a statement that Helena and I were related…As was Sarah and Katja."

"Quads?" he eyed her.

"It's not uncommon with in vitro stuff, Captain…You've seen the Octomom, Kate and her eight and all that…" "Beth" shrugged. "My parents, the Childs, adopted me when we were born and the original parents had decided not to keep us…Other families took in Katja and Sarah and Helena…We weren't told about them, I only found out about Helena because she started writing me…" offers slip of paper, in Helena's handwriting.

"Helena was abandoned by her adoptive parents, placed in a convent…" "Beth" continued. "She apparently was abused there, I don't know…It worsened her mental condition, already schizophrenic or at least delusional. She became obsessed with locating her sisters after some of the nuns told her she was the devil's child or something…She blames us for her life, wants to steal our lives, I guess."

"Uh-huh…" the captain nodded, drumming fingers.

"Sir." Art cut in. "Even serials have families. Beth just happens to have the bad luck to be this one's."

"Uh-huh…And this department had the bad luck to have her. So this 'Helena' communicated all this to you and you did nothing? You didn't contact the police or social services…Or the local psych ward?"

"I only learned about her very recently, captain." "Beth" sighed. "Unfortunately she'd been tracing Katja and followed her here. Katja was ill and looking for bone marrow donors…She found out about us and Helena followed her. She only contacted me just after she'd killed B…Sarah…"

"And decided to spice up the family reunion with her own little spatter-fest?"

"That's about the size of it."

"Proof of her mental instability?"

"Not much…These short notes she sent me…" "Beth" pushed the notes across… "My birth mother's testimony based on a conversation with a senior nun at the Ukrainian convent where she'd tracked Helena to. The fact that she shot my sister in front of me and tried to kill me."

"On your say-so…Given you didn't report her immediately, I'd say it's fair to say your sanity should be in question, Ms. Childs."

"The bullet dug out of my sister's brain is real enough. And it didn't come from my gun."

"There is a report of a woman meeting Helena's description committing several violent crimes in Europe." Art noted quickly. "In Austria and France."

"What, more sisters there?" the captain stared.

"She…Was probably trying to steal enough to follow Katja here." "Beth" noted.

"And reached her goal, it seems…"

"I suppose…" nod.

"Which all comes back to why didn't you report this woman, knowing how dangerous she was?"

"I didn't know she existed until a few days after Sarah died…Katja was killed while I was still trying to find out who had contacted me claiming Sarah's death wasn't suicide. And that she was another sister I'd never heard of before. It wasn't till I saw her kill Katja that I realized she was the killer and insane…"

"This story is so insane I'm actually inclined to believe some of it. I'm sorry about your sisters, Beth." The captain noted quietly. "But it can't excuse this. By your own admission you protected a murderer who is now loose and I'm not convinced that evidence was not concealed."

She eyed Art nervously…

"Sir, she didn't…" Art began…The captain cutting him off with a grim look, sharp wave of hand.

"However…" sigh… "This department is facing destruction…Two current officers, and one resigned, my finest, are up to their necks in this. Now I can either hold my nose and let the acting officers try to apprehend this woman and try to minimize the damage or I can prefer charges against you all right now or I can kick the bucket upstairs where you unquestionably will be grilled and fried to a deep, crispy crunch. And even if I hold said nose, there is no guarantee this department can be saved from a major scandal."

"But…If we must go down, at your hands…At least we should try to take this suspect with us. All right…Art, Angela…You will pursue the case of our suspect, sister Helena…With the help of Officer Childs who by my authority and her own desire is hereby reinstated pending investigation. She will be on restricted duty and in your charge. Naturally, should she attempt in any way to succor or assist the suspect or hinder the investigation she will be placed under arrest immediately. This temporary return to limited duty status is no guarantee of a return to full duty and is contingent on the outcome of the said investigation and the opinions of the officers in charge as to the conduct of Officer Childs. Welcome home, Beth." He eyed her. "Since we're all likely to wind up on the dole or in prison we may as well give this our best shot until the front office gets enough to start foaming at the mouth. Get me something to throw to them."

"Thanks, sir." She nodded.

"You'll want this…" he opened a drawer and pulled out her badge… "But no gun."

"Right." She scooped up the badge.

"Don't ever try to come to me with horseshit like this again." He noted grimly. "And get that video cleaned up…The break is a sore thumb."

She eyed him…Glance to Art who gave a semi-shrug…

"And as for question #3?" the captain eyed her, then Art.

"I'm sorry, sir. You'll have to take Art's word for it." She sighed…Glance to Art who nodded.

"I'll have that inscribed on his tombstone." The captain nodded.

Felix's…

"God…" he sighed, pouring white wine to various glasses… "Released from that American Siberia that is Minnesota…" shaking head.

"It's a neat place, Felix." Cosima, slight frown.

"For those of your hearty, genetically adapted physique I'm sure it's a Paradise…But for those of us mere humans…"

"Felix…" Donnie frowned, taking glass.

"No offense intended to the Uberfemensch…" Felix put up a hand.

"None taken…." Allison, airily…Wave of hand.

"And how does it feel to know the ole noggin is just perfectly normal and fully functional, with no parts from Taiwan or China?" Felix asked her, handing glass.

"God…" she closed her eyes and opening, hugged Donnie with her free hand…Ooops…Sorry…Spilling a bit of wine… "It's like being reborn…Freed from prison…Sprung from Harkness Clinic…My ole rehab…" she explained to Felix.

"The brain in Allisain falls mainly in the plain...Yes!" she sang, happily. Swinging Donnie about…

"I never doubted it…Though maybe a little better than plain…" Donnie agreed, equally content.

"I will take plain for computer-enhanced any freaking day of the week, my love." She kissed him. Stopping with sudden frown…

"But it means they deliberately did that to those girls…It wasn't an unfortunate and unavoidable clone side effect, it was deliberate."

"It still might have been an accident…" Cosima noted, a little wistfully. "The anacephaly, at least…Not the mad killer, criminal stuff. They might have just taken advantage of…" she paused…

"No way to float this well, huh?" she eyed the others.

"No, sis." Allison shook her head. "And as a very wise man I love once said not too long ago… 'This guy has to die'. Him and his shop of horrors has to go." She patted Donnie's arm.

"Yes, indeed. Death is the equation…But, turning to pleasanter thoughts, for the sake of our God-given souls as Mrs. S. would say…Did you have Leroy's number, Cos?" Felix eyed Cosima…


	7. Chapter 7

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes.)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part VII…

Art's car, police parking lot…

"Ummn…" Sarah, hesitantly… "That was…Intense."

"Don't kid yourself." Art, rolling eyes at her. "If we don't resolve this…Before it goes on up…"

"I got that…" she nodded. "We've got what? A couple of days?"

"If we're lucky…And given the captain is letting our doctored video slide by, we are…But your mad hatter sister has to be on the platter by then or we will be."

"If that happens, just give me up…I'll come clean as Sarah."

"Noble…" Art nodded. "But if you come clean as Sarah then I'm either helping a murderess or plain stupid and either way I'm dogmeat and so is Angela."

"Speakin' of which she stuck with us…" Sarah nodded. "I guess we can count on her."

"To a point, Beth…But lets not push trust too far…She has a family and a career and no particular reason to sacrifice either, outside a decent desire to help you on this."

"Right…We don't count on her, unless absolutely necessary."

He eyed her a moment then chuckled…

"What?"

"I'm trying to picture you as Helena as Sarah as Beth killing Sarah…"

"Nice image…" she frowned.

"It must be difficult, trying to keep them and yourself straight…" he noted, looking ahead out of the window after a glance back as he pulled out.

"Nah, it's easy…I just tell myself I'm Helena and if I don't get 'em right I can croak the lot of them." Grin.

Corner alley, head hanging low…Helena peering at the car while keeping concealed...

Flashback to Tomas telling her… "The child is yours…"

She pulls a large hat low over her head and as the car pulls away, walks across the street, pausing to cheerily smile at a woman with two children in a stroller.

"Lovely…I have little girl myself." She beams, nodding.

Allison, worried expression mingling with sheer, unadulterated joy…

Cosima, a bit non-plused…A little nerve-wracking to see Ally so happy…It's almost calming to see the good ole worry creepin' back in.

"Are you sure you want to go back? With Delphine there? Cosima, why not stay with us and transfer or something?" she suggested. "We've plenty of room…Donnie can clear out his workshop…"

She gave Donnie a quick glance…A negative response is not an option.

"Sure…" he nodded.

Lord knows, a workshop's a small price to pay to have my A girl so happy again…

"No, I'll be fine. Hey, it's my home." Cosima put up a hand. "Can't let a minion of the Dark Side drive me out."

Worried looks so matching she wanted to hug them both…And finally, did…

"I will be fine, guys. And I'll get Delphine to talk."

"If anything happens…Anything…" Allison, insistent.

"I'll call." Nod.

"Whether you do or you don't we'll be coming back in two weeks…To see you and maybe do a little antiquing…"

"And you'll all be welcome." Cosima nodded. "But don't worry."

"Leroy is very nice…" Allison, sidelong glance… "And he seems to like you…"

"Oh…" Felix, hearing, shaking head. "Leave something for the Fee, people…Cos, no fair…"

"She saw him first, Felix and you have a boyfriend." Allison, firmly.

"I'm very fond of Leroy but…" Cosima waved hands slightly.

"Yes…Follow your heart, love." Felix nodded eagerly. "Don't let all this talk of bi- and spectrums of sexuality divert you from your true feelings. To thine own fem self and all that."

"Of course if he ever asked me…" Cosima grinned.

"Oh…." Pout.

Art's car moved along the city's main thoroughfare, then an intersecting, then a parallel road.

"Any clues for me as to where…?" Sarah began…

"To a friend who might be able to help us with all of this." Art noted.

She stared…

Really…?

"He owes me…And he's dealt with his share of things…" Art shrugged to her stare…Pulling into a parking lot, taking ticket and parking.

"Stay…" he commanded. She eyed him a moment then sat back, waiting.

Slight, firm tap at window. A faint but solid rap of knuckles.

Art lowered his window…Spoke a few whispered words to a face Sarah couldn't properly see. And yet she could sense it was someone both kind and utterly trustworthy.

Though she was soon to feel she couldn't have been more wrong…

"It's ok, get out." He hissed.

She emerged from the car window and opened the door, rising to face the face she sensed had been sizing her up for far longer than she'd been aware of it.

"This is…" Art began… Hard stare from the tall, intense man. A dour grimness that squelched any conceptions of kindness about his person…

And yet…

"Elisabeth Childs, my partner…" he eyed the man…Sarah realizing the man was all too aware of her true identity but unwilling to hear it spoken.

"Phillip Broyles, an old friend…"

Broyles, nodding…Deep, quiet stare at Sarah. A dark, brooding face that has clearly seen it all…

Odd, her thought. Bloke could use some Visine for those red eyes.

"We served in the Marines together…" Art noted. "But since then Phil has moved on to the FBI…"

"Oh." Sarah, non-commital. Cautiously regarding Broyles' careful look.

"He now heads up a pretty unique special unit that investigates strange things."

"Strange is relative…" Broyles said, quietly. "I prefer to think of them as unique events."

"That affect people…The national interest?..." Sarah, questioningly…

"The range can be from the individual to affecting the whole course of human development." Broyles nodded. "Art? Could Detective Childs and myself speak alone a moment?"

"Nice to hear that again. 'Detective'…" Sarah smiled. The smile a bit uncomfortable at Broyles' unblinking, hard stare.

Beginning to wonder about that 'trust' feeling as well…I get the strong sense he is not finding my little impersonation very amusing.

"Sure…I'll stay by the car." Art nodded.

"Officer Childs…" Broyles eyed her. She following, quick glance to Art.

God, I hope he really can trust this one…Now he's looking at me like he'd like to put me away, maybe for dissection purposes.

"Officially, Officer…You will use that name in all communication with me." Broyles had led her to an alleyway.

"Unoffically…I know who you are."

"I got that, sir." Sarah noted.

"Understand that I am not happy in participating in such a deception…But Art believes in you and your story and I know Art Bell to be a man who doesn't give his trust easily. Nor would he abandon his partner or her memory without good cause."

"Yeah…Sir." She nodded.

"Art told you I head up a special unit. We call it the Fringe division. It is a secret but authorized FBI unit that investigates cases of an unusual nature, particularly those involving very high or unknown scientific technology or phenomena." He regarded her.

"I'd say you and your sisters classify…"

"He's told you…"

"Everything you've told him. Including the matter I just referred to which we will never speak of again…For his career's sake. You understand me, Officer Childs?"

"Yes, sir." Sarah nodded.

"If you have any memory lapses regarding your identity or family history, I'd work to correct them. Because from now on, you are Elisabeth Childs. And I would be forced to take action were that ever revealed not to be the case."

"Yes, sir."

"Let me express my condolences over the loss of your sisters…And these reports that you and some of them may have suffered abuse. If that is proven, I assure you we will seek to bring the perpetrators to justice. I understand you have a relative who is well versed in genetics and molecular biology, including molecular evolution."

"Cosima…Uh, yes, sir…" quick nod. "She's a grad student at UMinnesota…"

"Expert enough that the Dyad Institute is interested her, apart from the obvious reason."

"Yes…So Art told you about that?"

"He did. But in fact, Detective Childs, I already knew. We've learned a bit about Dyad and its projects, nothing substantial yet, but enough to flag them for further investigation. You also know about the two young women committing a series of violent crimes, including murder and a potentially dangerous terrorist attack on a resource facility…But given your limited resources you've not have much chance to learn about the nature of these women, apart from the fact that they resemble you and your sisters…And that at least the one killed had severe brain impairment, of a congenital nature?" he eyed her face. "Would your sister like a chance to properly examine the woman who was taken?"

"Uh…Yes…Sure…" Sarah nodded.

"I'd like to request you be loaned to our team…I've already made the initial request to your captain and explained that it concerns the matter of the killings of your sisters…And, at least obliquely, your other sister, Ms. Helena. I'm aware this is outside your experience, but generally our activities are outside even FBI experience…And Detective Bell assures me you have a fine learning curve. Are you willing?"

"Uh…Yeah…Yes, sir." Nod.

"Good. If you could contact your sister and see if she'd be willing to come to LA with you, I'd appreciate it. Here's the address there, be there by 4 pm tomorrow." He handed a card.

She blinked…LA?

"Our scientific team will meet us there, it's more convenient for them. Oh, and Detective…Our team may be a bit unorthodox, even eccentric in themselves as well as their methods but I assure you that they are the very best. See you in LA."

"Oh, uh, sir?" she eyed him.

"Yes, Detective?"

"My sister…Cosima…She's ill, sir."

"I'm aware of that. Will that be a problem for her traveling?"

"I don't think so, sir but she may not be up to staying in LA for long…She's trying to get treatment, though as yet."

"Our team may be able to help there as well. But whatever she needs in terms of care will be provided."

"Thanks, sir." She nodded.

"I suppose you've considered that condition or others like it may affect you as well." He regarded her.

"I've had no symptoms as yet. My other sister, Allison…The other I've had close contact with…Seems ok, mostly."

"Good…All the better to be proactive on this then. Agreed?"

"Yes, sir. Uh, Thanks."

"We'll try and get to the bottom of this, Detective. Meanwhile Detective Bell and his team will, with our help, try to capture your sister Helena."

"They'd better be careful, sir." Sarah, sighing. "She's lots tougher than she looks."

"They usually are, Detective…" ghost of a smile…


	8. Chapter 8

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes.)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part VIII…

Coffee shop near Felix's place…

Allison, Donnie, Paul, Felix, eyeing Sarah and considering her news carefully…

Though Allison still in the afterglow of not being a Borg, rather unnervingly even to Sarah, content…

"LA?" Paul, last to arrive and receive fill-in, stared…

"That's it." Sarah nodded.

"LA…" Felix, darkly. As in, I got Minnesota…And some of us get…That earthly version of paradise known as LA."

Not included in travel plans and therefore, miffed.

"And this group, your partner's friend…FBI?" Paul, troubled tone. "Do you really think that's wise, bringing the FBI in on this?"

"Apparently they were already in." Sarah, quietly. "This is a chance to share knowledge."

"Assuming they're not part of this conspiracy." Paul noted. "It has pretty deep roots, Sa…Beth…" he corrected at her stare.

"Art trusts him…I trust Art." She said, simply, hands folded. "They're already aware of a lot about us…And we've got to have help…"

"Fringe division…" Paul shook his head. "I'm not experienced with the FBI but I have a few friends…I can try to see what they know."

"Couldn't hurt." Sarah nodded. "But I think Agent Broyles is for real. Look, I'm going to keep all of you out of it except Cos who's agreed to come in…If things don't turn out well…"

"I trust your judgment here, Beth." Allison, firmly. Arm wrapped round Donnie. "If you think this man is being honest, that's enough for me. You do what you think is right. It would be good to have help of that sort."

"He's going to let Cosima see the clone?" Donnie asked… "I mean, the girl…" he corrected to Sarah's and Allison's hard stares… "The one who was killed?"

"He will. Along with his people."

"How did they manage to get hold of her?" Paul frowned. "And in this city?"

"They were on the case, they investigate this sort of thing…As to why she died here…Maybe Dyad intended it…Maybe she was being brought into wherever they examine us." Sarah sighed. "I'm still wondering how it was I wound up in the same city as Allison and…Sarah."

"And Helena…" Allison noted…

"She was tracking us…" Sarah replied. "But we three are a puzzle."

Felix a bit non-plussed… "You're not sayin' you have doubts about Mrs. S.?"

"No…" Sarah shook her head. "None. But she could have been maneuvered into coming here…If Leekie and co learned she had me. And that seems the only possible explanation for us three being here."

" 'The three of us'…" Allison corrected…Sarah eyeing her...Ally?

Beth…Allison mouthed the word silently. Hard stare.

Right enough…Slight nod. Was a slip…She caught Paul's look.

"What?"

"Nothing…" he lied. "Just, you're leaving now? What's the cover for you? Vacation?"

"No, I'm back on the force, restricted duty and on the case. And so Beth isn't going anywhere…" she eyed the group.

"Really?" Allison stared. "So…"

"You mean…Wait a minute…" Donnie, catching immediately…Rather to Sarah's surprise.

"What?" Allison looked at his worried face.

Oh…

Hmmn…She grinned at the thought…Slight roll of eyes…

Yeah…

Allison Hendrix, Police Woman…

"Are you serious?" Paul had caught on as well…Felix blinking as it dawned on him…

"It's only for a couple of days…Art will keep a close eye and she won't be expected to do anything but sit in the office and may ride in the car."

"I can do that." Allison, nodding rather eagerly.

Detective Officer Hendrix…She beamed. Bethie would be so proud of me…

You know when all this is over, I will have some very neat stories for the kids…

Assuming we're not all dead of course…

"Ally, you're not a cop and outside of Beth's training sessions you've never handled a gun." Donnie objected.

"No gun." Sarah shook her head. "Restricted duty, no firearm. Though, hey…My sister is pretty damned good with a gun. Taught me everything I know."

Allison, pleased beam…

"A cop? In a case involving Helena?" Paul noted. "How are your marital arts skills, Ally?"

"I took a karate course two years ago and self defense for moms."

"Ally? You sprained your wrist trying to chop that board. And threw your back out trying to throw me." Donnie eyed her.

"Beth will show me a few moves…" she shrugged.

"I'll have to leave that to our ex-soldier here and Art." Sarah shook her head. "But don't worry, Don…Art won't let her out of his sight. She's just there so Leekie and his buds will be clueless for once about something we're doing."

"And if they find out, you'll know I'm the mole…" Paul eyed her.

"If…" she nodded. Hard stare.

"I'm sure Paul's not a mole…" Allison, calmly…He staring…As did the others…

"You've put your life on the line…I'm satisfied." She shrugged.

"Thanks…" wan smile. "I see I'm still on probation with the others but I appreciate it, Allison."

Now if only the MRI had had as good an effect on Sarah…

"Just being careful, Paul. I don't think you'll let us down." Sarah replied. "But, it involves my sisters, my daughter, and my brothers." Sidelong smile to Allison who returned.

Thanks.

"Putting that aside…" Donnie cut in… "And I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, too…" nod to Paul… "I don't like this putting Ally in Helena's gun sight. What if she figures her out and decides to start shooting without an introduction, like with Katja?"

Hmmn…Did forget Katja…Allison noted to herself…

But Donnie didn't…She beamed.

Though getting back to the practical…

"I don't think Helena would shoot me." Sarah, carefully… "And it'll be too short a time for her to figure Allison out."

"Helena's a resourceful girl." Paul noted. "And if Dyad is actually running her with a faked religious nut group…Or if the group is real and has its own resources."

"We need a Beth…I'm it." Allison, firmly.

"I'll be fine. I'm a cop." She mimicked Beth's voice.

"You're an amateur actress/entrepreneur/soccer mom…" Donnie sighed.

"Donnie…" she smiled. "That was sweet to put the others first."

" 'Entrepreneur'?" Felix asked.

"I do a little massage, plus baked goods and crafts thing a few months a year." Allison explained.

"Of course." Nod. Roll of eyes to Sarah, who frowned. Not helpin', Fee.

"It'll be fine." Allison insisted. "And it's only a couple of days…"

"What about 'where's Allison?'…" Donnie noted. "They monitor you too…"

"Off on our retreat, for real, this time." Allison, smiling…

Nailed it…

"We leave…I get off somewhere as Beth…Arthur…"

"Art." Sarah corrected firmly.

Right.

"Art." Beth tone… "…picks me up. We just have to keep an eye out to be certain we're not seen at the rendezvous."

"Actually…That was Art's plan, too, more or less…Nice, Allison." Sarah nodded.

"It's the way we cops think, kid." Allison, clipped tone.

Donnie, hand to his head for a second, but quickly giving her as confident a smile as he could muster.

Well, at least half her brain wasn't missing with a portable computer installed…Gotta count the blessings in this insane affair.

"I'm a cop." She said, with swagger, brushing back hair with harsh stroke, sultry look his way… "You're married to…A cop."

Uh-huh…He nodded…Maintaining smile.

Eyeing Allison's beaming expression…

Yeah…Allison Hendrix is…Beth Childs, Detective. Shot of her leaping from Starsky and Hutch car, rolling over top as guns blaze at her and her gun likewise…Blazes.

Uh, boy…

Shot of her leaping from Starsky and Hutch car, falling in road…Villains happily blazing away at her bullet-riddled corpse.

"About that training…?" he began. "I gotta make one demand. Paul gives me lessons too."

"Sounds good to me…" Sarah nodded. Sly glance to the somewhat stunned Paul…Picturing Donnie and Allison attempting martial arts under his tutelage.

Uh, boy…Hand to head.

Felix eyeing Sarah. You are rotten really, you are…

"But that'll have to be later. You guys work it out. For now, Art's plan calls for us to trade before the airport…Time to hit the ladies room, Detective." She eyed Allison who blinked.

"You and Donnie are flying to your retreat…Or whatever place you like for seeing a relative or whatever…Paul and I are seeing you off…"

Hmmn…Donnie nodded…Not a bad plan…Sarah and I fly to the place, she presumably then goes on to LA…

Sarah is flying with Donnie…Anywhere? Allison, suddenly brought down to Earth, thought, frowning…

"Come on, Officer…" Sarah hissed.

"Yeah, sure…" she rose.

"Cream?" smile as cup was handed.

"Please…"

Careful pour to cup extended. "Enough?"

"Just fine, sweetheart."

"Great…" smile. "Sugar?"

"Just one…" nod.

Turn to sugar bowl on table…Spoon…Slight shake…

"Careful…"

"Sorry…" smile…Spoon to cup, poured…

"That's fine. Thanks." Sip.

"Is it ok?"

"Just fine, Olive. Thank you." Aldous Leekie grinned. "And Simon? I think just a bit more fine tuning on the fine motor skills but definite improvement in facial reactivity."

"Right, Dr. Leekie…" Olive, sheepish look, taking seat next to him on the sofa on which he sat.

"Tremendous…Nice progress in response time. I think we're almost ready to begin…But I would like to see it with a woman running the show again."

"It would likely be an improvement." Duval, from a chair near the sofa on which Leekie was calmly sipping his coffee with Olive, now lying back, to appearances, asleep. "Unfortunately the ideal operator isn't willing…"

"No…But as to the operation itself…She'll come round eventually when presented with the fait accompli…" Leekie smiled.

"She hates the whole idea of the operation…As well as this entire aspect of the project…"

"Can you blame her, Olli? Would you want a more or less brain-dead Duval being used like a suit of clothes?" grin. "But we need to make full use of our resources and by the sad facts of experimental nature, Olive and poor Louise are incredibly valuable resources." Pause… "Are you sure the Dr. Mrs. trusts you? I am counting on you to keep her from interfering with this operation, you know."

"She believes I hold a grudge over Olivier I…" shrug. "And that I share her views on this aspect of the project."

Thoughtful nod…Smile. "Do you hold a grudge, Olli? I wouldn't blame you. He was your actual triplet."

"You did what had to be done, sir. In a way, he was the weakest of us three. It's unfortunate but he knew the importance of the project in all its aspects and he knew the consequences of allowing anything to compromise it." Duval, calmly.

"As for Olive and Louise, the results were statistically unavoidable if regrettable…But, however Dr. Leekie's judgment may be clouded by her personal involvement, their sacrifice was for the greater good and they've still managed to make a major contribution."

"I'm glad you can see the big picture, Olli." Leekie smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes. Afraid you'll have to consider this the Allison-Donnie-friendly corner of the OB multiverse. After all, she can't be veering toward insanity and he can't be a rat in every universe…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part IX…

"This may be our last chance to talk for a few days, Donnie…" Allison, in Sarah's Beth outfit…

"Why should you want to talk to my Donnie, Beth?" Sarah, in perfect Allison, grin.

"Very funny…Donnie…Make sure you're careful…You can never be sure with these people, they might drop by to check in on me. Do you remember what to do if Ansely calls?"

"Uh…Tell her you're out and will call her…Did we really have to let Ansely know where we'd be?"

"If she's my official monitor…" Allison began. "And out of the hospital after that sad accident..."

"She has my vote…" Felix, beside Donnie, noted.

"Ok…" Donnie waved hand… "I get that. I'll tell her…But soon as we can, can we unfriend her on Facebook and get her out of our lives?"

"You don't like Ansely?" Allison stared. "You always said…"

"She was your best friend…I thought…What was I supposed to say? I couldn't stand her? Well, I couldn't stand her…Sorry."

"I'm shocked, honey." Sarah…

"We don't need to do it yet, Sarah…" Allison frowned.

"What can I say? I'm a method actress, Beth." Sarah beamed. "And I was great at the local theater last year, right Donnie?"

"Sarah." Donnie frowned. "I appreciate you're wanting to do this right but I don't like you making fun of Ally."

"Isn't he wonderful?" Sarah, gushing…

"Enough, Sarah…" Paul, driving, called back, with grin… "It's even getting on my nerves."

"Ok…Sorry. But Beth, lets hear from you…"

"You sayin' I can't do Beth right…?" Allison, shrewd look, Beth tone.

"Nice."

"Just remember you're not Beth, Ally…" Donnie sighed.

"And you remember that's not me next to you." Allison, eyeing him, then the grinning Sarah…Turning back from her front passenger seat by Paul.

"Hey, you're with my guy…" Sarah shrugged.

"I'll be with your detective partner, not your sexual one." Allison, firmly.

"I hope." Paul noted.

"Art is a cutey." Sarah nodded.

"What is with you guys?" Donnie stared. "Do you realize how dangerous all this is? Beth…Uh, Sarah…You're about to get involved with some crazy FBI group without knowing who they might be working for? Ally, you're putting yourself at risk as Beth…And both of you, if Dyad and Leekie find out what you're up to, who knows what they'll do?"

"And we boys get to sit on the sidelines and watch…The substitutes, waiting for Coach Sarah to call us in…" Paul, grinning at the road.

"I'll be fine, honey." Allison sighed. "Sarah's the one who'll be in danger."

"Not with a whole FBI division on my team." Sarah grinned. "These guys are supposed to be the big boys…For once, we'll have some firepower on our side."

"If you can trust them. I agree with Ally." Donnie sighed. "Please be careful, Sarah…Beth…"

"Allison…Until we get to our second honeymoon hidea…"

"We did our second honeymoon three years ago…" Allison, firmly. "And these is a couples' retreat."

"Fine…But lets hold our roles, ok? The whole point is to convince anyone seeing us…And we can't be sure when or who is watching."

"I'm down with that." Allison, nodding.

"Underplay, girls. Make that your watchword, ok?" Felix sighed.

Police station, desk of Detective Arthur Bell…

"So Beth will be 'occupied' and her 'sister' will be taking her place?" Detective DeAngelis eyed Art who calmly returned stare.

"Beth will be here, on the case. That's the situation…"

"Art. I have put my career on the line for you and this woman, and now you're doing this?…What, an impersonation on top of an impersonation?" she put up a hand.

"So far as you're concerned…She's Beth. That's all you know." He stared at her.

"I've gone as far as I can with you and this woman…"

"You've seen the proof…Are you saying you doubt what these women have shown us?"

Angela put hand to head. Shaking head… "I'm not sure about anything on this anymore…How do we know this Manning girl isn't just pulling off a huge con. No, Art…" she eyed his frown… "Listen to me, she has a history…And if she has a couple of twins…Triplets, fine…"

"After all you've seen and heard, you're still coming to me with this?" he sighed.

"Illegal cloning…Psychotic killer clones? Art?"

"Are you in or out, Angela? If out, do your partner the favor of saying so now and walk away."

"Art…I won't go back on my word but I can't honestly say I can go on."

"All right…" he eyed her. "You knew nothing and had nothing to do with anything, just following what I gave you. Will that work for you?"

"I don't want to see you throw everything away, Art."

"I can't walk from this, Angie. Beth couldn't and I can't."

"And it killed Beth…And you still only have this 'Sarah's'…" she paused…As the captain and several officers came to the desk. The captain eyeing Art.

"Detective Bell. Is Detective Childs coming in?"

"I'm meeting her, sir." He noted. "She has a meeting with the special contact I mentioned, we'll compare notes after."

"Good. Both of you see me at the end of the day." Nod. "Detective DeAngelis…" he nodded to Angie.

She eyeing Art…Hissing as soon as the group had left them alone. "This is killing the old man, you know. He's doing this for our sakes…"

"I know. But it's gone too far now…The only way out is to go all the way." Art sighed. "But, as I say…You are free, Angie. It's your life and your choice. Beth and I will not let this touch you."

"I'd love to see you manage that." She sighed. "Ok…Lets leave at this. You've got Beth…" sigh… "Back and I'm out of the loop…If I can help, talk to me and I'll…Think it over. Is that ok?" she eyed him.

"It is. Thanks."

"I want to believe you're doing the right thing here, Art. But…" shrug.

"Lets let it sit here, Angie." He gave her a hard stare.

"Right. Keep me informed on the case, Art." She offered a hand, raising voice. "And I'm glad you've got Beth back."

"Yeah…" he nodded, shaking hand. She paused…Then kissed him, quickly, lightly on the cheek…Whispering…

"And I'm so sorry it's not her…"

He gave just a slight blinking to acknowledge…Holding back…

Airport parking lot…

Sarah, in full Allison, with Donnie at trunk, Allison with Paul and Felix…

"Do we have everything? Did you bring your shaving kit? I hope you didn't forget my curlers and cold cream."

"I don't use cream…I use a mask…" Allison hissed to Felix… "Tell her to use a mask…"

"It's her face not yours, love…" he reminded her, whispering…

"If they're listening in…"

"Then they could hear you…" he noted.

Hmmn…

"Uh, right. Donnie, Allison…" she raised voice in her best Beth. "Have a great time rebuilding the marriage. Don't forget to keep your eyes peeled for perps and all." Attempt at tough stance…Yeah…

Perps? Felix stared.

"Perps? Donnie, isn't this a safe place we're going to?" Sarah, anxiously…

Paul eyeing Felix…The kid is good, no?

Allison frowning…

What is with the fake paranoid and all the hand wringing…?

"Please, Ally…" Donnie eyed her.

Really, enough, Sarah…His stare.

"Sorry. Just a bit nervous with everything and all. It's all good." Sarah noted.

"Don?" Allison addressed him in nasal twang, he staring. "A moment before you and the Missus head out? I just wanna go over things a little."

"Can't you say all that here?" Sarah, slight anxiety.

Ok, she really is good…Donnie thought, moving to Allison.

"I'll bring him back in one piece, Al…" she nodded. "Just a little sister/brother-in-law…" she pulled him along as Paul rolled eyes.

"Don't think I like this 'Al' business." Sarah, a bit annoyed tone… "Ally is ok as far as it goes but…"

"Donnie…" Allison whispered to him as they walked. "Don…" she raised voice. "Just want you to be careful and be sure I've got it all under control here with Paul. The kids'll be fine and we'll keep on, keepin' on with this thing…"

"Ally…We'd better not keep this up…" slight grin. "People watching might start getting ideas about us…You and me, Beth." He whispered.

Hmmn… "Well, since Sarah's already got me pegged as a slut in my neighborhood…"

Grin to his frown…

"But it's just that I wanted to say…" whisper… "About Dr. Leekie fooling you…"

"I never should have spoken to him, no matter who I thought he was." Donnie sighed. "I should've guessed Harkness Clinic would have someone from the Dyad team monitoring your care…And in any case, I shouldn't have been going behind your back…Like Don Draper with his wife's psychiatrist or something…I was a complete fool to trust him…"

"If you were cute as Don Draper…" giggle…

Hard stare…Policewoman Childs…?

Right…

"I know you only wanted to help me and I was acting out a bit then…" she sighed, whispering quickly. "Just know, it's ok…I'm not still mad, crazy or anger-wise. And I should've told you about Dyad and their offer…I was the fool there…"

"Thanks." He nodded. "Well, we'd better…"

"Aw, hell…" she grabbed him and kissed him. Releasing his startled face a moment later "Sorry, Donald…Truth is, I've had a thing for you since we found out you weren't a sneaking rat." Hastily… "Just tell Ally…Well, don't tell her…" mournful tone in Beth voice. "It'll be fine…I'll be ok."

He blinked…

"That'll shake things up if anyone's watching…" she whispered. "Safe trip, Don." She resumed normal… "Yeah…Sorry if my libido got the better…It's only natural, you know…We being so close, Ally and me. It won't happen again." She offered hand which he took, still a bit nonplused.

Thank God he's surprised…She sighed inwardly. One major worry laid to rest…

And God knows it never better happen again…

"Well, Donnie and Marie off to resume wedded bliss after mucho trouble…" Felix nodded, sipping the vile brew the airport lounge dared to label "coffee". "And you ready to take up your duties, eh, Officer Childs."

"Yeah." Allison, wistful expression…Looking out the lounge window.

"Dear…Unless you and Donnie are doing it behind Ally's back…I think you'd better cut with the mournful moose look…" Felix urged. "Especially when yon stud is near to satisfy all needs sexual." He nodded to the approaching Paul, bearing more coffee… "Your girl and I were just discussing you…How is the romance proceeding?"

"Felix…" Allison glared.

Hmmn…Should I do that as Beth…Or as Sarah? She hissed a moment later…

"It's your part, love…Go with what you feel is right for the moment…" Felix noted as Paul took seat handing cup to Allison.

"The romance is just fine, Felix." Paul frowned.

"Oh, yeah." Allison nodded. "Just fine."

"Really? Well, if you two should want some free time before Officer Bell comes by…I can make myself…"

Mutual glare… "We're just fine. Really. Thanks for offering." Allison, grimly.

"Any time…I'm a hopeless romantic you know." He smiled, looking over to where Art was now entering…

"Art…" Thank God…Another moment of Felix's teasing and I'd have demonstrated the skills Beth taught me…Allison rose.

"Beth? Everything go off ok? Donnie and Allison made their plane?"

"No problemo, partner." She nodded. Uh…Blinking at his stare…

Thought from Sarah we had a free-wheeling and occasionally light-hearted working relationship when not running after people with a loaded gun or facing a room of people with the same?

"Great." Art, curtly. "Well, we should get back. Paul?" As Allison came to him…

"I'll be getting Felix home." Paul nodded.

"Lucky me…Fate does work my way from time to time…" Felix beamed.

"That better not mean what I think it means, Felix." Paul, sternly.

"Just kiddin'…Say…No kissees for your girl, Paul?" he eyed Paul, then Allison. "You won't let him get away with that, Beth, will you?"

I hate you…Her eyes locked on… But with brittle smile… "No, certainly not…Come here, you…" she looked to Paul. Who blinked at her.

Felix, arch expression…Well, people?

"Take care, Beth…I'll see you tonight…" Paul nodded to her. Quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, surely you can do…" Felix began.

"Dawkins…" Art hissed…

Right…Overdo… Ruins the effect… "Well, ok…Be seeing you…Take caresees." Felix waved.

"What's with…" Art began as he and Allison headed off…

"He's upset because he can't go to LA with Sarah."

"Oh. Well, good of him to be concerned…But she will be safe with Phil Broyles."

"It's one part concern, four parts envy…" she noted. Glancing out lounge window a last time…

No, it's all good…Sarah's completely trustworthy…Donnie's utterly dependable…

Just what that wanderer of the alleyways needs in her life…Oh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

"Beth? Lets go?" Art urged.

"Yeah. Right…Lets." She nodded. "Later, people." Wave to Paul and Felix who watched them leave.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Paul sighed to Felix.

"She's a professional…She'll handle it." Nod.

"Bit more worried about Sarah and Donald though…" careful considering…

"They're just flying to that place then she catches the LA flight." Paul shrugged. "I don't think she'll have a problem."

"Oh, with that…" Felix nodded. "No, I'm sure Beth'll shoot a window out and send Goldfinger flying if needs be…I just mean…Well…Confidentially, Paulie…My sister is the old-fashioned type, deep down. And Don-boy does have that traditional petit bourgeois lumpen hubby down to an art form. I'm a little worried there."

"Uh-huh." Paul, eyeing him.

"Hey, Vic, remember? She's always been the sort to grab at anyone who seems potentially the dependable, family type…Kyra and all…Needs a solid father figure, you know?"

"Knock it off, Felix…" Paul frowned. "Sarah couldn't get you into the LA meeting and that's that."


	10. Chapter 10

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes. Afraid you'll have to consider this the Allison-Donnie-friendly corner of the OB multiverse. After all, she can't be veering toward insanity and he can't be a rat in every universe…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part X…

25,000 feet up…Thirty minutes into an hour and ten minutes' flight…

"Donnie, sweetie…" Sarah, Allison tone… Nudge.

"Darling?"

Snore…

Wakey, wakey you sodden lump of…She tipped her cup of soda and ice…

"Arrgh!..." he shuddered awake, twisting…

"Sorry, honey. I spilled a little soda."

"Ally…" he blinked at her… "Oh…" recalling…

She quickly put finger to his lips…Grim stare…

"Donnie…I was thinking…When we get there, if you could check us in…Alone…I'd like to go for a little walk or something, get the feel of the place."

I could just see Ally doing the forest hike experience…Maybe with a can of Raid in one hand, a mosquito net hat, and a bottle of Calomine lotion in the other, she thought, beaming at him…Slight blink.

"Donnie?"

"Uh-huh…Yeah. Fine, Allison. If you like."

"Great." She beamed, patting his knee. "I just know we'll have a wonderful time."

"Yeah…Uh-huh."

She blinked at his look…Donnie? "Anything wrong, honey?"

Show a little enthusiasm, sad sack…You're off for a getaway with the love o' yer life, so you keep tellin' Ally.

"No, uh…No, it'll be great…Great…" he nodded, forced smile.

"Stop worryin'…She'll be fine." She whispered. "And try to look like you're enjoyin' a chance to get away from all the shit's been goin' on."

"Great…" he nodded again…Pulling a sheet of paper from his pocket and a pen…Writing.

She eyed him…This better be important.

He showed her a vague drawing which she found herself startled to recognize as one of the Hendrix children.

"Oh, very nice, honey."

"I miss the guys already, I guess." He smiled, lifting wrist to reveal writing…

Thanks about Leekie and all…The note said.

"I do too, honey…" she smiled…Nodding.

"If I didn't believe Leekie could fool anyone…And you helped save Kyra." she whispered. Hard stare for a second.

"But if you ever do let us down…No matter how much Ally pleads for you, if she would…" hiss.

"It would be terrible. Not to be able to call them." He said, eyeing her. Nod.

She took the paper and folded it. "Have to keep this for the kids." She beamed…Resting her head on his shoulder.

"Please be careful…For Kyra's sake and Ally's…" he whispered.

Genuine smile back…She closed eyes…

Hmmn…She blinked…To see him smiling at her…

"I love you so…" She was sure she'd heard.

"Sorry to wake you, we're landing." He noted. She nodding, lifting head.

Not so much bothered by the "I love you so…" as her pleased reception of it…

Ok…Ally mode…Only natural…Oh, Jesus…

This was so much easier when it seemed like he'd been exposed as a stinkin' monitor and we were gonna kill 'im.

Small airport near the couples' retreat…They eyed the various people leaving the plane, then waited…

Donnie occasionally referring to the delayed car rental as they sat, then walked about, he carrying her overcoat.

After an hour, Sarah led him to the safest looking exit with restroom.

"Ok…I guess this is as good as we get here. I haven't seen anyone hangin'." She took a bag from him.

"Take care…" he eyed her. "And thanks, really…"

"I mean what I said, Donnie…" she eyed him. "I want you as a brother and I want to believe in you but I'll have no mercy on a liar now…Neither will Ally."

"Good." He replied. "Cause you both need to stay on your toes with these people."

She nodded…Then with wry smile, kissed him… "Get the car…And be ready for me."

"Right…" he went out. She made for the bathroom…

"Ok…Katja, kid…One last resurrection…" she eyed the mirror.

Eyeing herself ten minutes later before the mirror in Katja's fur jacket, tight pants. Bag tossed in waste bin, large purse in hand. She put on the overcoat she'd taken from Donnie and emerged into the hallway. Rushing out the door to where a car waited…Donnie in driver's seat.

"Ok?"

"There's a shed and storage garage about a block down by the rental area…I can let you off there." He noted.

"Lets go, then…" she shed the overcoat, kicked off Allison's sensible flats.

He drove to the described shed, stopping only a second for her to get out after they'd checked carefully for pursuing cars. She ducked round the shed as he drove off and emerged a moment later with large floppy hat pulled low, high heels. Sauntering to the rental office with confident air, she slipped to where a shuttle carried passengers back to the airport and boarding the shuttle gave a cool smile to the driver and several other passengers, taking a seat.

So far…So good…

"Ma'am?" the driver asked.

"I am heading for the United Airlines flight to Los Angeles…" she said, in Germanic accented English. "Thank you."

German version of "These Boots Are Made For Walkin'…" playing…

"Ally?" Donnie spoke into his cell as he drove.

"Don, hows it goin'?" Allison, her best Beth voice. Art frowning at her…

"Try it lower, not so nervous…" he said, quietly as he drove.

"Fine…She's off, no one seemed to be on our tail." Donnie told the phone.

"Ok, great. You two kids have a fine time…Love ya…You two." She hung up.

"Better?" she eyed Art.

"A little." He nodded.

"Ok…Let's hunt us some crazy sister, partner…" she beamed.

Art rolling eyes…

Los Angeles…

"Mr….Agent Broyles…" Sarah, in Beth outfit, having changed at her hotel…

"Detective…" he nodded…Leading her to his waiting car, a rather nice black Lexus. She glancing round.

"I understand your concerns, Detective Childs." He eyed her… "And it's always wise to retain some caution but I assure you you're in safe hands here." He opened the car door.

"Hey…" Cosima beamed at her…Delphine, wan smile to Cosima's left, by the left rear door.

"Good to see you, Cos…Delphine…" nod.

"Did all go well with your flight, Detective?" Broyles in front passenger seat looked back to eye her sternly.

"Peachy…Donnie…Mr. Hendrix is set and my sister is ok."

"That's good." Cosima sighed. "No one followed you up there?"

"That I know of…" Sarah nodded.

"Excellent…" Broyles, quietly. "We should be at our facility here in a few minutes."

"Have you seen…Her…Yet?" Sarah eyed Cosima who shook her head. "We just got here ourselves about a half-hour ago."

"It sounds horrible…" Delphine noted suddenly. Sarah eyeing her a moment until she looked away.

"Well, you must have seen worse…" she noted, calmly.

Cosima, distressed look…Sarah?

"No, never…" Delphine shook her head. "And I had no idea there was any consideration of making use of these subjects…"

"Why not?" Sarah shrugged. "We're not human, right? Why not make a few of brain-dead and see if they can yank organs and all that…Isn't that what clones are for in most of the movies, spare parts? And if you can use 'em like robots and play with what's left of their bollocked-up brains, why waste the material? You folks at Dyad have a big investment in us, after all. And we are patented, right?"

"Sa…Beth…" Cosima sighed.

"You've a right to feel I'm part of it all…Beth…" Delphine nodded. "All I can say is, I'm not and for what it's worth, I'm sorry for my role in the way you were deceived and lied to and used…But, you'll have to forgive me if I can't say I'm sorry the project was ever tried. Cosima means too much to me for that." Wan smile.

"Nice…And I bet Leekie can say things like that with just as much warmth. Donnie said he was just saintly talking about poor Ally and her care…So much concern…"

"Yes, he's very good at that…" Delphine nodded. "I not only believed him and in him, I loved him, once."

"Surely more than once…" Sarah, coyly…

"Sa…Hey!" Cosima frowned at Sarah's sudden grab. "Beth…" she corrected at Sarah's and Agent Broyles' equally grim stares.

"No, she's right…It's true…" Delphine smiled faintly. "And I can't deny I went into the project with my eyes open. I knew what it was about and that it violated everything an ethical scientist should hold dear. But then you were all numbers in charts and sequencing data in computer files to me. Until Aldous put me into the field and I met you…All of you."

"Right…" Sarah nodded. "Saw the light, eh? Like dear Helena?"

"Can we not do this moralizing shit?" Cosima insisted. "Delphine's put her life as risk and if you can forgive Paul for what he did to you and Ally can forgive Donnie for being an idiot."

"Donnie meant well…" Sarah, suddenly.

Jesus…Come out of Ally mode, girl…She blinked…

"I mean the poor sot didn't know he was being used."

"We hope." Cosima noted. "But I believe him if Ally does and all I'm sayin' is I expect the same treatment for Delpy as you want for Paul and Ally wants for Donnie. It's not too much to ask…Beth…"

"I'm not putting blind faith in anyone…" Sarah frowned. "There's been too much of that and my daughter's on the line…But ok, fine…Welcome aboard, 'Delpy', just remember I'll kill you if you step out of line…And I doubt you have Helena's abilities at tissue regeneration."

"Wise choice, Detective." Broyles nodded. "And I take it you see the late Ms. Manning's child as your common daughter…" he eyed her.

"Uh…Yeah…Naturally, sir." She nodded.

"We all do…" Cosima agreed. Slight nervous glance to Sarah…

"I'm sure the lady appreciates that." Broyles, calmly…Turning back to face the street ahead. "We're coming up to it now."

The car paused as a gate opened at the driver's showing of id…

"Why did we have to come all the way here?" Delphine asked. "Is this a special laboratory facility?"

"Yes, but that's not the reason." Broyles said quietly. "Our scientific team is based here and as civilian consultants they need to live their lives."

"Unlike us…Naturally." Sarah noted.

"You need help, they will supply it…But on their own terms." Broyles replied, not looking back at her.

"So these guys…Your science team? Aren't FBI?" Cosima asked, curious.

"Not officially." Broyles…Slightest of sighs…As the car pulled to a stop, the driver emerging to open Delphine's door, then Sarah's, then Broyles'.

"I believe I mentioned they were a bit eccentric…But the best…" Broyles, suddenly a bit hesitant…Even…Sarah noted to herself with surprise…

…Apologetic?

"This way…"

They followed Broyles through an entranceway, down a grim and harshly lit corridor to a large door.

Knocking…

"Hello…" a voice at the open door. "Agent Broyles?" a female voice…

"Oh my…" stare…As Cosima and Sarah entered, followed by Delphine.

"As I told you, Dr. Fowler." Broyles eyed the woman in lab coat, owlish glasses perched, lank long hair

"Uh, yes…" Amy Farrah Fowler stared at the two identical women… "Just a bit startling to…Sheldon? Don't play with that!" she turned to face the tall, lanky figure in Flash T-shirt pressing and releasing button on electric surgical saw repeatedly.

"Sheldon Cooper?" Cosima stared.

"Cosima?" a nasal voice from the back of the lab…A figure bent over some electrical equipment on a lab bench.

"Leonard Hofstadter?" she beamed… "Haven't seen you since Comic-Com tow years ago."

Comic-Com? Sarah stared.

"It's Cosima? Hey…" a short figure in rather Beatle cut next to Hofstadter waved.

"Howard?" she grinned. "Hey, Rajesh!" she waved at a taller figure in lab coat.

Hey…Rather nervous greeting…

Well, somewhat better, Sarah noted, eyeing the rather good-looking "Rajesh"…


	11. Chapter 11

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes. Afraid you'll have to consider this the Allison-Donnie-friendly corner of the OB multiverse. After all, she can't be veering toward insanity and he can't be a rat in every universe…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part XI…

"So you're sure about this?" Art eyed Allison who looked around, somewhat nervously trying to affect a poised, policewoman Childs pose.

"Yeah, from what…I…" shrewd look… "Was told. The guy was locked up in here." Both looking about the rather decrepit place… "Tomas or Tomasz or Thomas or whatever…" she nodded. "Jesus freak, you know the type, Art. Natural crapplace…Uh, shit-hole…for a lowlife to hole up…" Shrewd, streetwise nod…

"Uh-huh." Repressed sigh… "And there was no sign of him or Helena later when…Your source checked?"

"None. But she was sure about him being here. And the cage is here." She noted, eyeing the cage in which Sarah had locked Tomas.

"Ok…Assuming Helena didn't finish him as well…Beth? Are you sure about Helena calling?"

"Well…Uh…Yeah, no question, Art. I was there and got the call. She survived, somehow."

"A bullet, you think, in the head? She survived that?"

"That's what it looked like to…Me. Of course, it was a pretty confused situation and stress you know can cause people to…"

He eyed her, frowning…

"I'm sure of what happened." She nodded. "Someone put a bullet in that psycho's head but she's lived to see another day."

"Ok." He sighed. "I don't think we can call in support on this one so lets just have a careful look around and I'll try to get a fingerprint for this guy, whoever he is. Give me the kit?"

She looked at the bag at her feet…Hmmn…Only thing around, so…? "Sure." Handing it to him, observing…Rather eagerly…As he set up.

"Childs? Why don't you have a look around while I do this?"

"Sure, Art." Nod.

He wagged a finger, drawing her close. "Don't touch anything you find…" he hissed.

"Right." She nodded, whispering back. "It's copacetic…Ok…" she raised voice… "I'll go and case the joint while you dust for prints, Art."

"Right…" he replied, drily.

"Art?" she'd come back in close, whispering… "Why can't we have support here?"

"Because they might want to know why we think Helena was shot in the head, Beth." He explained in low tone, patiently. "And since it wasn't with your police revolver, we would have to bring in a whole new person since we both know your other sisters Sarah and Katja are dead and ghosts don't shoot people that we know of." Hard stare.

"Ah…Right…" she nodded, sagely. "Good thinking. Well, I'll be about my look-see." She rose and went off…As he shook head.

Pausing to reach into his pocket, pulling out wallet…Photo tucked inside…He and Beth, grinning at each other on the steps of the station…She with mischievous look, holding a clip from his empty gun which she'd apparently snatched from him.

"This wasn't fair, Beth." He told the photo, stroking Beth's image. "And I won't let them get away with it." He put the photo back and opened the kit.

Sound of metal clanging far back in the chamber… "I'm ok, just a trash can…" apologetic call…

He sighed. "I'll do my best to protect your sisters…Of course a little help from you right now couldn't hurt." Wan smile.

FBI Lab, LA…

"So as you can see…" Amy lifted Louise's open head up slightly… "Sheldon? Hand me that paperweight I need a prop for the head here…" she reached for the paperweight as the lanky, frowning Sheldon handed it over. Placing it under the raised head…

"Her brain was severely underdeveloped…At least in the cortex and midbrain areas…It's actually amazing they were able to make her function as well as she did."

"Yeah…" Sarah stared at the open skull.

"The eyes of course never developed properly and were replaced by these artificial ones…First rate video cameras with a feed to the computer processors." Amy indicated the connection, moving the "eyeballs" with scalpel…Her gloved hands passing over exposed brain…

"Really quite a wonder, this one…"

"Lovely…" Sarah frowned. "They turned one of us into a walkin' remote control Barbie doll, is that the size of it?"

"Oh, hardly…" Sheldon cut in. "This is much more complex…And when you consider the integration of the computer interphase with the remains of her brain…Penny ought to consider getting one of these, Leonard, if they ever become commercially available…"

"Sheldon…Even I'm offended by that one…" Amy frowned as Leonard glared. "This is a hideous abuse of a disabled human being…And if they deliberately created the congenital damage to her brain…You people are monsters." She eyed Delphine.

"Delphine's not with Dyad anymore…" Cosima cut in. "And she never knew what they were doing, as far as they goes."

"Don't ask, don't tell, eh?" Sarah eyed Delphine who regarded her silently.

"Only following orders?" Amy suggested.

"Amy…" Howard urged.

"I agree with Amy…" the latest member of the group to arrive, Howard's rather petit blonde wife…Likewise a Ph.D, Sarah noted with sigh…Is every girl I'm gonna meet in this but Allison either an incredibly competent professional or a supergenius?...Bernadette Rostenkowski, said firmly. "Howard, this is what they did to your relatives seventy years ago…With less technology…"

"I know, Bernie…But…"

"But nothing…My husband is Jewish and my children will be half-Jewish. I'm not sitting back while some new group of techno-Nazis comes to power."

"And I'm part-Jewish…" Amy nodded in agreement… "And regardless of that, if I hate anything, it's scientists who sell out to Nazis or their ilk." She eyed Delphine.

"I'm sure Delphine here isn't a Nazi…" Leonard tried.

"Leonard." Sheldon, firmly. "You're a good person and you mean well but this woman ought to be in prison for this. Amy is right and I'm sorry for doing a Penny joke here, my bad…This is horrible…It's not Science…It's everything we should hate as scientists."

"Sheldon?" Raj stared.

"There are limits, Rajesh…And as my mom would say…We are the guardians of those little ones with no voice whom Jesus entrusts to our care, whether one actually chooses to believe in Jesus or not…This is not Science, it's torture and crime and abuse. Miss, I don't use the term often or loosely…" he eyed Delphine… "But your people are Evil…Off the scale of those I consider mortal enemies, even…And you are not a scientist. You've no right to the title shared by the likes of Galileo, Newton, Pasteur, Ehlich, Hawking, Crick, and of course, me."

"That's my boyfriend…" Amy beamed proudly.

"Please…" Cosima, desperately. "Delphine's risked her life to help us. She hates what's been done to us."

"Really?" Sheldon eyed Delphine. "I read the file on her Agent Broyles gave us. She worked for Dyad Institute and this project for years, she was involved with Aldous Leekie, that truly Evil man also wrongfully calling himself a scientist, and she's been lying to you and watching you for months. And this is the result of her work…" he indicated Louise…

"Sheldon…" Leonard, gently… "Point made and noted and you're right and I for one am very proud and impressed…But, lets back off a little, please?"

"Wait…You're right Dr. Cooper...Dr. Fowler. You are, truly…" Delphine nodded. "I did believe once, this work might benefit…That no one, especially the clones would suffer…And now, I see…I've helped create this…" she eyed Louise…Her voice quavering…

Cosima patting her hand…

"Then you must do everything you can to put an end to it." Sheldon, quietly. Amy nodding solemnly. "And we'll do everything we can to help you all do that."

Delphine nodded, quickly.

"What can you tell us about how the clone might have been controlled?" Broyles asked… "She wasn't independent, certainly?"

"No, not at all…" Amy nodded… "Our engineer Howard's been examining the interphase with Drs. Hofstadter, Cooper, and Koothrapali and they're convinced at the technological end as well that it was indeed almost a completely remote form of control…The computer here…" she indicated the body… "Only functioned to integrate and connect the various systems at a basic level, actually mostly relying on the remaining human brain elements. After all, much of our brain function is autonomic and involuntary, controlled at a fairly low level of neural organization. It's only the higher activities involved in cognition…And fewer of those than you might think…" pleased smile… "That's a pun of sorts…It's only those that are really done consciously."

"Then some sort of signal must have been utilized to control the woman…" Broyles suggested.

"A very unusual signal…" Sheldon noted. "Too much information was required to control her for any tasks for a mere radio or microwave signal…No, this was done on the quantum level…They had very sophisticated physics involved here. This is years beyond anything in the mainstream. Though I've done some theoretical work on the subject myself..."

"But not outside fringe speculation?..." Broyles eyed the group.

"Something like this has been kicked around for years…" Howard noted. "Quantum computing, quantum teleportation, it's all related."

"What Howard is trying to say in his limited, engineer's way…" Sheldon began…

"Sheldon…" Bernadette glared.

"Yes, Sheldon's interest in the field being his desire to upload his consciousness into either a near-immortal, near- indestructible android or an orbiting space platform." Howard noted, with grin.

"He'd only experiment on himself, though..." Amy insisted as Cosima and Sarah eyed Sheldon. "Really..."

"I see…Highly advanced and the sort of thing only a cutting edge place like Dyad could have employed." Broyles noted, cutting the spat off quickly.

"Assuming Dyad has a rather excellent biophysics department…" Leonard noted.

"Which they do…" Cosima sighed.

"This is so sad…" Rajesh eyed the corpse… "Your sister never had a life and was nothing but a tool to these people."

Rather makes me want to be a hair kinder to our tragically repressed serving class back home...He did not say.

Maybe I could get Dad and Mummy to do an appreciation day or something...

"I'm afraid that's all any of us are to them, Rajesh." Cosima noted quietly. "It's looking like Dyad decided to do a full range of genetic manipulations at a time no one had a very clear idea for what genes controlled or affected what…"

"But not satisfied with lying to us and making our lives a mockery, even killing us on some experiment schedule, they're using some of us to kill people. Just to prove they can, it looks like…Seems." Sarah, grimly...Quickly correcting a slip to Sarah tone…

"Schedule…" Cosima pondered. "Yeah…You know…The more I think about Helena's killing spree and her not killing you, Beth, when she could've…I can't help thinking there was more than some bizarre religious nuttiness at work there. After all, we have no proof Tomas' group was really independent of Dyad. Maggie Chen worked for Dyad, at least in the past."

"This Helena was killing you on a schedule?" Broyles eyed Cosima.

"Is, maybe…We thought she was dead but Beth got a call…After her supposed demise…"

"Unless Tomas and co had a back-up, at least voicewise…" Sarah noted. "So Dyad might be using Helena with Tomas' group as a front?"

"I can't see why else they'd care to do it in order…" Cosima sighed. "Kill the ones who are reaching the end of their usefulness…Maybe they even meant to be merciful, in their twisted way."

"That would mean whichever of you is ill would be next on Helena's kill list…" Howard eyed Cosima.

"Yeah…I'm expectin' a visit… she nodded wanly… "Though Helena's motivations may have changed since…" she eyed Sarah. "…Beth told her Tomas and his group were just using her."

"Yeah. But it might not be just those of us with that kind of aliment." Sarah noted. "One of us Helena came after wasn't sick like Cos or Katja…But she was severely depressed, even suicidal."

"Depression and bipolarity have genetic markers…" Sheldon nodded. "And the details are still a mystery. Yes…It stands to reason they would want to take advantage of the opportunity to do some advanced testing." he noted. "You're the perfect experimental group for genetic manipulation…Identical clones but for whatever Dyad and nature did…And Dyad probably did its best to rule out Nature...Except…"

"Except in Sarah and Helena's case." "Beth" nodded. "And we've seen evidence that had a big effect on their development."

"Yeah, I agree, Sheldon…It would make quite a study, however immoral. Was? Is she dead? I'm sorry…" Leonard eyed the two…

"Actually, no…I got lucky…" Sarah smiled. "Guess surviving Helena and getting a handle on everything brightened my outlook." She was startled at Sheldon's gentle pat. As were, apparently, his own friends…

"You are a child of the light, Beth…A radiant angel, my mom would say…Like my Amy…" he smiled. "And that light will destroy this darkness…Not meaning to suggest I'm a member of any nutty religious group apart from my coerced non-participatory membership in my mom's church."

Dyad Field Facility, outside NYC…

Leekie, Olivier II, and Olive, looking reasonably alert and friendly…Along with a fourth individual in a body suit…What appeared to be a vast net of electrode point connections covering the suit…

"Well, here we are, safe and sound." Leekie noted. "Simon, get Olive comfortable on that couch and disconnect."

Simon, inwardly sighing…Kinda enjoyed being Olive for a bit…Nodding in suit which caused Olive to nod with same look as well. A moment later she sat quietly on the couch and seemed to go immediately to sleep…Simon pulling off the suit, a latex affair rather like a full cover scuba diving suit…Revealing him a slight, dark-haired figure, a bit sheepishly staring at his companions.

"Must be quite a trip with the improved interphase…" Leekie grinned. "Wish I had time to try it again myself."

Sound of a car pulling up…

"And here she is…Our next best operational choice after my dear wife…" Leekie beamed.

Firm knock… "Aldous?" call.

"Rachel…" he opened the door to view a calm and composed Rachel Duncan who eyed him coolly.

"All ready for your little amusement park ride, sweetheart?" he beamed, indicating Olive, head back on the couch.

"A pity Mother can't see the forest for the trees, Aldous…" she noted, glancing at the body suit on floor.


	12. Chapter 12

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes. Afraid you'll have to consider this the Allison-Donnie-friendly corner of the OB multiverse. After all, she can't be veering toward insanity and he can't be a rat in every universe…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part XII…

"So it boils to two problems for you…" Leonard eyed the two clones where they sat on bench across from his chair…Howard, Delphine, Amy, Sheldon, Raj, Bernadette, and Agent Broyles also in chairs next to his… "This poor kid…And what those people plan to do with the other…" he looked over to where Louise lay flat on Amy's lab table. "And determining the nature and extent of Dyad's functional genetic manipulations."

Still a trip to see them together like this…Whoa…Especially with the differences in dress and manner belied with things like the exact nod in unison… "Beth" and Cosima nodding in synch.

"Cos is already sick, Leonard." Sarah noted. "And since Katja was…We can assume more, perhaps most or all of us, will get that way soon enough…"

"You said you have the complete sequence Dr. Leekie provided for you, Cos?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, along with my patent label…" Cosima, wan grin…Pulling out her laptop and bringing up the sequence on screen as the group clustered round her…

"That's insane…" Sheldon shook his head at the screen. "Didn't I say J. Craig was insane when he started patenting everything in sight, Leonard? And this is insane. They should test molecular genetists for this sort of insanity. I can recommend someone…"

"They must have figured, back when they started this project the Republicans would stay in power forever…" Howard shrugged. "And getting people reduced to the state of corporateownable property again would be easy once cloning was perfected."

"Well, they still seem to hope the patents will be valid…One day at least…" Cosima shrugged. "They wanted us to sign release forms, not quite sure what that was about."

"Establish a legal relationship between you and Dyad…" Raj noted… "It could give them a way to get you into courts…They drag out the cases, while completing the project. My sister and several cousins are lawyers…I'm afraid I wouldn't be surprised if some of them are writing briefs for Dyad right now."

"Dr. Leekie didn't try this before though…" Sarah noted. "Why bring up the contracts now rather than just deny everything and try to prove us crazy…They could even have taken…Us…Like they tried to take Sarah's daughter."

"Yeah, but you've upset the apple cart, now…You know you're being experimented on…" Howard smiled. "If they want to see the project through to conclusion, they have restore controls and balance…This is a fallback to try and get the program back on track…"

"That's what Donnie said Leekie kept on about when he was pretending to be Harkness' director…Getting Ally back on track…" Sarah nodded.

"And if we don't get back on…And you and I didn't, Beth…?" Cosima eyed her.

"You're of less use to Dyad and the project." Amy, quietly. "Still desirable to follow and all, but operating outside the experimental parameters."

"Meaning at some point we'll be of too little use and too much cost…And then what, Helena?" Cosima eyed the group.

"Very likely…" Amy nodded. "Terminate the experiment, sacrifice the subjects and see what can be gleaned."

"Great." Sarah, coldly.

"But they clearly want to hold off on that option for as long as possible…Which buys us some time." Leonard, hastily.

Winning a wan smile from Cosima…

Pretty…No, Penny…Penny…He told himself…Lets not go down that way.

Oh…He eyed Delphine giving Cosima a rather intense kiss on the lips.

Problem solved…Great…

"Wait…" Broyles raised a hand… "What about Ms. Mannings' daughter? Who took her or tried to?"

"Tried…But Sarah's foster brother got her smuggled out to safety…" Sarah explained. "It seems Kyra's of interest to Dyad, probably cause she's the only offspring of one of us."

No need to give all our info at once…She thought.

"I see…And where is she now?" Broyles eyed her.

"I can't tell you, sir." Sarah, calmly. "I'm sorry but I've made a promise not to divulge that."

"We're in on that too…" Cosima added, hastily… "Though only Beth knows…We thought that was best."

"You realize I can't help you protect the child if you don't trust me…" Broyles noted. "Are you sure you don't want to reveal her whereabouts?"

"Sir…I trust you." Sarah, carefully. "But I can't be sure everyone around you can be trusted. As you just heard we agreed even most of us shouldn't know."

"Ok…" he nodded. "You may be making the right decision, I'll leave it to you. But should you change your mind, don't hesitate to call us in." he paused, staring…

God, that bloke has an intense stare…Sarah thought.

"Is there anything else? Any other reason why Kyra is important to Dyad?" he asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, sir." Sarah, calmly.

"It would be remarkably interesting to know why the little girl is the only offspring…" Sheldon noted. "She must have unusual genetic qualities…I were the folks at Dyad…I mean if I were Evil and working with them…I'd sure want to peek under the kid's hood."

"Sheldon…" Leonard hissed.

"No, he's quite right." Sarah nodded. "That's exactly what we think…They want to see what allowed Sarah to give birth when the others all seem…Well, far as we know…To be sterile."

"Yeah…" Cosima…Slight downcast tone…

Cos?...Sarah eyed her wistful look…

Sorry to be glib about it…I didn't think…

Cosima putting up a hand gently…No prob…

"Hmmn…What could cause that sterility in the subjects?" Leonard mused…

"More to the point…"Amy noted… "How could Sarah be the outlier? What was different about her? After all, it's not surprising a clone might be sterile."

"Mules are sterile…" Cosima, vague smile… "I'm thinking of Isaac Asimov's Mule…The genetically super mindcontroller who was one of a kind, like us…But was that intentional?"

"I think…" Delphine sighed. "If not intentional, expected. After all, an adult nucleus was used in the initial egg you all spawned from."

"But Sarah and Helena were twins, natural…More or less…Twins…That must've played a role." Cosima noted.

"Yes, that make sense…" Amy nodded. "There was an additional separation from the adult nucleus which might have cleared some of…Whoa…Beth?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate to sound a trifle gross but is there any chance we might get a gander at Sarah's genetic material?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just to confirm if the hypothesis is true…It would also be good to have a sample from Helena…"

"We have blood from Sarah…" Cosima, hastily. "Beth got it earlier…And we might have something from Helena."

"That would do nicely…I don't mean to offend…" Amy, apologetically. "It might be a crucial reason why Dyad wants Kyra for study."

"She'd confirm your guess about Sarah…Are you sayin' Helena was first and Sarah split off?" Sarah asked.

"It could be…Or there could be other explanations…But learning more can only help us…" Amy noted.

"I can get the blood sample from Sarah here by tomorrow." Cosima nodded. "As for Helena, that's a matter for Beth…" she eyed Sarah. "Your police department should still have those items with her blood available…We might possibly get lucky."

"Yeah, I'll get right on it…" Sarah noted.

"Well, I can't remember when I've found Biology nearly so interesting…" Sheldon, eagerly. Quieting at stern look from Amy…

"As we try to bring Evil to Justice…" he added, solemnly.

"Thanks, Dr. Cooper." Sarah nodded. "We appreciate what all of you are trying to do here…Really."

"Not at all…" Sheldon nodded. "Much as I appreciate the excitement of fringe science there's nothing I hate more than seeing violence and harm done and laid at Science's door. We mustn't rest until these people are brought to the dock and charged with their crimes."

"Without question, Dr. Cooper." Agent Broyles nodded. "But, lets remember that there's also the issue of a possible terrorist or mock terrorist attack being planned. We can't charge Dyad Industries without solid proof but I don't want to wait until the West or East Coast is struggling with a nuclear or biochemical crisis before we deploy."

"But if Dyad's admitted to the…Ladies…That it conducted an illegal human cloning experiment…" Howard noted.

"We might be able to take some action…But, unfortunately one of the ladies signed the Dyad release…That was a calculated gamble on their part." Broyles noted. "They only needed one signature and they got it."

"What do you mean?" Sarah stared.

"By accepting Dyad's release, your sister Allison gave them some legal standing…They should lose in court eventually, of course, the project is still illegal, but they now have grounds to fight and claim it was done with consent…We can't act until a judge rules unless we come up with something linking Dyad to human abuse on other grounds."

Damn…Sarah frowned…

"Believe me, I've discussed this in detail…" Broyles noted. "We will get an injunction on the project and we will have a warrant in time, but Dyad is clearly more interested in trying to complete as much of the project as it stands in what time they have before courts can rule."

"So we should have gone public…Right from the start…" Cosima sighed.

"Perhaps…Perhaps it would have been too dangerous…They would have tried to stop you." Broyles considered. "But at least you should have come to the Bureau or someone in the federal government…But I understand you felt you didn't know whom you could trust. I can only hope now you are willing as Beth says, to put some trust in me."

"We want to, sir…" Sarah nodded. "But we've been burned…A lot…" wistful sigh.

"I understand…" Broyles, faint smile. "I've had the experience myself."

"I should get on trying to get that blood sample…" Cosima suggested, rising…

"And I'd better try and reach our temporary Beth Childs and see if she and Art can help get that stuff of Helena's out here…" Sarah noted.

"In the meantime, Howard, Sheldon, Raj, and I will try to see if there's any way we could trace the quantum signal controlling your sister…In case they try activating the one or others they still have." Leonard rose. "But first…Is anyone as hungry as I am?"

"Oh, yes…This is Thai food night…" Sheldon noted to Cosima. "We like to keep things sane and stable as much as possible even when forced to the urban nightmare that is Los Angeles."

"Thai sounds good to me…" Sarah nodded.

"Good…We've managed to locate an acceptable place in the city since Leonard refuses to travel to Pasadena to our usual place when we're in the city. He's rather unreasonable on such things…"

"Me?" Leonard stared…But repressed with sigh.

"Well, we can hardly ask the FBI to send out a team to retrieve KungPao chicken, can we? And it's not like those shapeshifters from the parallel universe will be hanging around…"

Cosima, Sarah, Delphine staring…

Howard and Raj rolling eyes… Amy looking a bit embarrassed.

"Dr. Cooper…" Broyles, coolly. "What have we discussed about classified information being disseminated in public or even among friends?"

"It's a no-no…Sorry…You didn't hear that." Sheldon noted.


	13. Chapter 13

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes. Afraid you'll have to consider this the Allison-Donnie-friendly corner of the OB multiverse. After all, she can't be veering toward insanity and he can't be a rat in every universe…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part XIII…

"At the end of the day, I…must see the captain… And I'd better have something or else he'll pissed.

He's awaitin' and he's angry…Cause we forced him to stick his neck out…And there's gonna be hell to pay…A…

At the end of the day…"

"What the hell are you doing, Beth?" Art eyed Allison as they drove from a check of the warehouse…A carton of Helena's belongings found, including a blood-stained shirt…

Another one? Really? Allison had eyed the shirt.

At this rate we could start a collection…Sister Helena's casualwear for killing…

Though, really she tends to choose the worst possible materials for her hobby clothes…You could never get that out of that material…

"Uh…Just a little memory game to keep me thinking about this evening's meeting, Art. I find it helps me if I set any important task I have to keep in mind to music."

He closed his eyes a half-second, shaking head. "Do not start singing in the captain's office, Beth, please?"

"Certainly not, Arth…Art…Ummn…"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have anything…I mean that the captain would be pleased with?"

"Do you see Helena in this car?" he eyed her.

"No."

"Then we don't have anything the captain would be pleased with, Beth."

"Oh." She looked out the window."

"Art?"

"Still right here, Beth."

"He'll be pretty angry with us for not having anything, won't he?"

"I'd say you know so, Beth."

"Oh."

"Look…Just leave it to me and follow my lead. We'll just have to try to make something out of what we'll have."

"Ah." She nodded, a bit more encouraged.

"What was that… 'Les Miserables'?"

"One of the songs, yeah."

Pause…

"I remember you used to sing every now and then…When we weren't preoccupied…" he eyed her briefly.

"Oh, yes?…Ummn…Yeah, I remember…What was it I sang?"

"It wasn't from 'Les Miserables'." He grinned faintly.

"Well, my new sister Ally is always humming bits from it, it's catchin' I guess…" she said, staring out the car windshield.

"It's nice you remember that I sang…Thanks." She eyed him briefly.

"I guess I miss it…Though given you have a lousy voice, Childs…"

Stunned look…Uh…

"You know I'm not going to apologize for that, Childs." Hard stare.

"Uh, right…" sigh… "Dipshit…" sly grin…

"That's my girl…" grin…And hasty look away…

"I know she loved you, Art…" Allison whispered, watching him…

"That's enough of that…" he replied quickly. "Lets see what we can find out here…" pulling the car into a lot.

She stared…Eyeing the onion domed church building…

"It's Ukrainian?" she guessed.

"Ukrainian Orthodox…And within walking distance of the warehouse…A long shot, maybe, but Helena seems like the type to keep up with her Sunday services. I thought we might speak to the priest about any troubled young women hangin' around recently." he nodded, opening his door.

"Nice…Oops…" she reached for her buzzing phone.

"Hey…Uh, Childs here. Oh, hey, Coz…How's…Uh, Minnesota? We're good. Just checkin' out a Ukrainian church in the area near the crime scene."

Art eyeing her, then with slight sigh, eyeing the church and the parking lot…

"Really? You need a sample from Helena?" Allison asked the phone. "I think we can help at that." She eyed the box of materials… "Everyone ok? Uh…By any chance you hear anything from Allison's guys? Oh? Good, good…And our bro-in-law? No word since then? Ok, well…I'm sure he can take care of himself. Yes. Right, of course…We'll get this stuff to you asap, Coz…Right. Right. Well, give my best to our bro if he calls." She hung up.

Oh…She gasped…

Ok…The kids are fine…No attacks, no kidnappings…Sarah's in LA…All's good…

Donnie hasn't checked in yet but it's still early and he's probably tied up keeping the retreat folks thinking we're "occupied"…

He's fine…It's all good.

All good.

"Beth? We need to get moving." Art urged, standing at open door.

"Yeah, just got word from Cosima. She's got what we sent but could use another sample, something of Helena's? I think what we've got here would be fine." She eyed the box of Helena materials…

"Right." He nodded. "We'll get it out to her as soon as we finish looking round here. Now lets get a move on, partner."

Hmmn…Helena eyed the two in the car from the window of the building across the street…Beth's detective friend, the nice black man…And not-Beth…But is she not-Beth, my sister Sarah or…?

"I should be Beth again…You like me, nice detective…I very charming and dedicated type, hard worker, clever. I be good detective." She nodded, contentedly. "You see, we catch devil and all his kind…Make safe for my niece-daughter. But who are you, not-Beth?" she eyed Allison, who was looking round, trying to seem poised and focused…Totally where she was…A cop on top of the urban scene.

"You are not-Sarah either, are you? Who are you, little false sister? You know where my sister and my little one have gone? We should have coffee chat…" she told herself, watching.

Mmmn…She stroked her still aching head, feeling the bandage. "Need aspirin…"

Swing music…Specifically, "In the Mood…"

Olive, dry smile on her face, spinning Leekie around the room…Olivier and Simon watching calmly and silently from their respective chairs…Leekie putting up hand, gasping a little.

"Ok…Very nice, dear…Lets take a little break."

"Showing your age, Aldous…?" Olive, tight smile as he pulled away… "But thanks for the dance…"

"Excellent…" Olivier nodded. "I think there's no question the interphase is in perfect synch. Nicely done, Ms. Duncan."

"Olivier…" Olive nodded. "Give my partner due credit. You know, Father…" very Rachel sardonic expression… "I believe that's the first time we've ever danced together."

"A parental lapse on my part, dear." Leekie grinned. "Impressive work, Simon. Rachel? No indication of a time lapse? You're feeling natural?"

"None." Olive shook her head. "It's as if I'm in my own skin…Of course I am, in a way." Smile.

"Then I would say we're about ready." Leekie beamed. "Time to throw our errant girls a little curve ball of our own before we try our little coup de gras."

Rachel, in the body suit Simon had worn, emerged from a back room… "I'll need to review a bit…I'm not that familiar with my sister Allison."

"Just think tense, Stepford wife." Olivier suggested. Shortest of faint smiles.

"Oh, now Olli…" Leekie frowned. "Allison's much more complex than that…But fortunately, despite our problems with Hendrix, she is the best monitored of our subjects."


	14. Chapter 14

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes. Afraid you'll have to consider this the Allison-Donnie-friendly corner of the OB multiverse. After all, she can't be veering toward insanity and he can't be a rat in every universe…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part XIV…

LA…FBI secure office…

"So…Dr. Hofstater…" Sarah began…

"Hofstadter…There's a d in there, but not a problem unless my mom is around…" Leonard smiled at Sarah as the group sat round a conference table in a room down the hall from the examination lab, eating. "She insisted we take her name when we were born, not my dad's and she's doubly a stickler for the correct spelling since she and Dad were divorced."

"Au contraire, Leonard…I must put in one for my security clearance deprived bestie…I know she'd be equally quick to stand up for her beau's name being properly spelled. His beloved is my bff or best friend forever, Penny." Amy explained to Sarah. "A woman whose skin is like velvet alabaster and whose spunky but warm charm gives all around her a reason for getting up in the morning. Indeed it's a remarkable tribute to Leonard's character that she overlooks his diminutive size, lactose intolerance, and tendency to whine about his emotional problems with women stemming from his mother's frigidity."

Sarah blinking…Cosima showing a certain interested look…Delphine frowning at her slightly…

Her?...She glanced at Amy in her thick glasses, conservative, heavy sweater, buttoned up blouse, tweedy skirt, sensible shoes, rather limply lank hair…

Rather dangerously warm smile, lovely brown eyes. Hmmn…

"Thanks, Amy. Yes, Penny is very supportive." Leonard, Sarah rather touched by his surprisingly warm and tolerant air…

Not hard to see where the heart of this little family is centered…

"And all the more adorable for it…" Amy beamed.

"No argument there…" smile…

"If not to be compared to my own tigress-like defense of Sheldon in any threatening situation…"

"And she's not kidding…" Howard cut in, with smile. "You should have seen what happened to one of the shape-shifters who tried to attack Sheldon six months ago before we made a peace…"

"Assume my polite cough, Mr. Wolowitz." Agent Broyles, hard stare.

Howie…Bernadette tugged…You're getting the Look…

"Uh…" Howard eyed the Look… "Forget what I said, the spicy chicken is getting to me…"

"We'll try." Agent Broyles, sternly.

Sarah grinned…

This is an interesting crew…

"I just wanted to ask if this was one of the weirder cases you've been involved with…"

"Well, actually…That's classified…" Leonard noted at another sharp look from Agent Broyles.

See the bloke-in-charge has his hands full…Sarah eyed Cosima, with grin…But a likable lot, really…

"But this one is very interesting…Clones, cyborgs…Quantum brain interphases…It's kinda what I got into Physics for…" grin.

"What we all got into Physics for if you add 'attractive' before 'clones'." Howard noted.

"Really?" Bernadette, dryly.

Sarah winking at Cosima…Hey, we got a fan…

"Be…Fore…" Howard, insistent… "I found true love…And it was through Science…" he eyed Bernadette, raising brow.

"Fair enough…But your day of necrophilia and trolling the labs for nerdy, desperate girls are over, Wolowitz…"

"But we'll always take a compliment, Mr. W…" Sarah grinned.

"Excuse me…" Sheldon cut in… "I did not get into Physics to meet clones…Attractive or otherwise…"

"Right, Sheldon…You're in it for chance to breech the profoundest mysteries of Nature and figure out how Dr. Who does it…" Howard sighed.

"Actually…I was going to say I now realize got into Physics because of Destiny…Namely so I could meet the love of my life, Amy Farrah Fowler…"

"Oh…Sheldon…" Amy beamed.

"That's the sweetest thing you've said to me since you told my double from the other universe you were going to 'kill you, you bitch if my Amy's dead'…" fond smile.

"Dr…Fowler…" Broyles sighed…

Phew…Delphine, involuntary sigh…

Double? Cosima perked a bit…

"Dude…" Raj sighed. "I liked it better before you discovered sex and started oozing with romance all the time…Not to mention a degree of heroism."

"You talk about your girlfriend Lucy all the time…" Sheldon stared…Amy glaring…Yeah…

"Yes, but my divine Lucy helped to cure me of a terrible aliment. See…Beth…" slight squeak… "There was a time when I couldn't speak to women without alcohol." Raj explained.

"Now…I'm…Ummn…Life of the party…"

"The effect wears off the longer he's away from Lucy, who like my Penny lacks the clearance to join us…" Leonard explained. "Amy has an interesting theory on the neurochemistry involved…"

"Yeah…Could we classify that too?" Raj sighed.

"People…Lets remember we're dealing with human beings here…Suffering human beings…Not scientific topics of interest." Broyles noted, careful eyeing of Sarah who smiled back…Thanks…Sir…

"No offense intended, Detective…" Leonard, apologetically.

"None taken, Doc…" Sarah smiled. "I get that all this is quite a big deal for you…My sis Coz over there gets kinda ga-ga herself over the science…It's just the consequences have to be considered."

"And the guilty punished…" Sheldon insisted. "And speaking of which, while we were eating, I had one of my rather profound epiphanies on the quantum signal used to link your sister's brain to the home base…I believe we may be able to trace it if they are using it to communicate with the remaining lady."

"Helena…?" the tall, dark-haired priest, with heavy black beard, black-robed, pondered in his chair…Allison and Art seated in chairs in his office. "Blonde, petit, you say? And rather devout?"

"To extremes, we believe…" Art nodded.

"She might have also been a brunette…" Allison, in Beth tone… "We know she's changed her hair color, worn wigs."

"And she resembles you, Detective?" the priest eyed her.

"Identical…If she tries…" Allison nodded. "Though she tends to be a bit casual clotheswise…"

"No, I am sorry." The priest shook his head. "I've seen no one of that description attending services or praying here. But I can speak with my assistant Tomas…"

Art eyeing Allison…Allison, Art…

"Tomas?" Allison nodded… "I see…Could we speak with him, by any chance?"

"He's not here today. He's at South Bound Brook, our St. Sophia Seminary…He teaches there."

"He's a priest, then?" Art asked.

"No, a lay theologian and historian…He assists here with the running of the church. We are a relatively small organization here in Canada and in the US as religious institutions go and many of our people wear various hats."

"A theologian and historian? So he's quite versed in your faith?" Allison suggested.

"A leading philosopher, well known in the field, rather famous even, back in Ukraine…Yet a man willing to do quite humble work for God as well…" the priest smiled. "A very fine man, strong in faith though he never felt worthy to serve as a priest. He was formerly…"

"A molecular biologist?..." Allison, eyeing Art.

"Yes…" surprised look… "You're familiar with his scientific work, then?" the priest eyed her.

"Very much so…" Allison nodded.

"He's at the seminary…Now?" Art asked, carefully.

"He just returned after a few days' off…He had a minor accident and was laid up. You believe he can help you locate this young woman?"

"It's possible." Art nodded. "We'd like to speak to him in any case."

"You have his number?" Allison, eagerly…Ummn…Pulling back at stare from Art…

Right…Calm, professional…

"I think it best if we go and speak to him…But if we could have the name of the best person to contact for permission to tour the seminary…" Art, calmly.

"Certainly…Is the woman a relative, Detective?" the priest asked Allison.

"Distant cousin, in a little trouble…Immigration…" she nodded, pleasantly. "Frankly, Father, we're trying…My partner and me…To persuade her to come in and settle things before there's trouble."

Gleam in eye as she glanced at Art who gave her slight nod. Ok, not bad…

"I see…That's kind of you. For a young woman, from the old country, things here can be bewildering…Even terrifying…And lead to bad choices."

"It can happen…" she nodded, pleasantly.

"And you think she knows Tomas?" the priest settled back in his chair, eyebrows raised.

"She's mentioned the name…" Allison noted, affecting nonchalant air. "Maybe they attended a discussion group or something together…She's been undergoing a bit of a spiritual crisis recently. In fact, she had been a nun for a while or taken the classes…?" uncertain look… "Back in the Ukraine…"

"Indeed?..." the priest nodded. "Well, Tomas would be a good choice for such a troubled woman of faith to turn to…Though I am surprised if he would have tried to counsel her solely on his own."

Sigh…Careful stare at both… "I sense there's more…Detectives?"

"Nothing more that we can say right now, Father." Art replied.

"I see…Well, I'll get you the number of our director at the seminary." The priest opened a desk drawer, pausing… "Miss? I hope that there's been nothing…Unfortunate in Tomas' relationship with your cousin? One tries to trust…But in these dark times…"

Allison, noncommittal, brittle smile…Sidelong glance to Art…

Allison and Art having finished a survey of the area around the church after taking leave of Father Vasyl, had returned to their car, Art pulling the car out of the alley in which he'd parked and into traffic…

A moment later followed by Helena, for once wearing a (stolen) helmet…And rather attractive (likewise stolen) leather jacket on motor scooter.


	15. Chapter 15

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes. Afraid you'll have to consider this the Allison-Donnie-friendly corner of the OB multiverse. After all, she can't be veering toward insanity and he can't be a rat in every universe…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part XV…

He also serves who only sits and pretends to be at a couples' retreat with his wife…He also serves who only sits and pretends to be at a couples' retreat with his wife… He also ser-…

Hmmn… Eyeing the ringing phone…

Ok…As expected…

What we're here for…

We can do this…He took the phone…

"Yeah, hello? Hey, Dr. Leekie?"

The Dyad field facility…

Rachel sighing as Dr. Leekie summoned his most congenial manner…

"Donald, my man…How goes the retreat? Really…That's wonderful. Off her meds for two days now? Well, we don't want to push it, Don…That's right, steady goes it."

Simon combing front bangs on Olive…Backing at her sudden glare…

Don't do that…Rachel's face peeking through body suit controller matching Olive's grim look…

"Well, just checkin' in…Anything else you'd care to pass on…?"

"I can't believe that moron doesn't even question Aldous' constant interference in his married life…Is he that much a leming?" Olive hissed to Simon…Moving to view herself in large mirror to Aldous' right as he slipped nimbly out of her way.

"Sorry…This takes a little getting used to…" she noted to Leekie's offhand wave…

"Well, you know I'm here…And Harkness is here…24/7 for you and Ally, Don…Don't ever think anything is too trivial to call about. All we care about is that Allison is well and happy…"

Long as she's yet of some use despite the headaches she's caused us…Rachel thought eyeing Leekie via Olive's cameras…

But as for the lumpen husband…Might well be time to dispense with his rather questionable services…

"Do you have that picture from the airport?" Olive, to Simon.

"Here…" he whispered, handing photo of Sarah in Allison dress, beaming as she walked arm-in-arm with Donnie…

Lord…Olive/Rachel, mutual sigh…Haute bourgeois…

Really? Irish knit sweater from Indonesia via the Gap or, God knows?...Walmart?

Well, at least it's not that ridiculous vest thing she always wears…

"I'll check in later, maybe tomorrow, Don…My best to you both. Have a fine time. Talk to you later…" Leekie, closing phone.

"Is my dearly beloved husband enjoying the lovely mountain air?" Olive, brightly.

"…And maybe walking a little of that lumpen gut off?" frown…

"He says they're doing just fine…Ally's stopped her anxiety meds…"

"She…I'll be climbing the walls in a day…"

"She's been adjusting them downward for some time now, with ups and downs. She was getting nervous about driving with the kids. And this meeting with Cosima and Sarah seems to have actually had a bracing effect on her."

"There's a pity…Cutting the drugs…The one thing that might get me through this." Olive sighed, brushing hair back.

"Watch the bangs, ma'am…" Simon noted. "They're essential to her…"

"Frustrated hairdresser are we?" she glared. "So when do we commence this little field test?"

"Right now, if you feel up to it, dear heart." Leekie beamed.

"What am I doing here? Dr. Leekie?" Olive stared. "Where's Donnie? What are you doing? Help! Police!" she slammed Simon back… "Now, look…I will scream and the police will come…" wagging finger sternly.

"Marvellous…" Leekie beamed. "Oscar-level."

Simon's thumbs' up utterly ignored…

"You can't hold me here…" Olive glared. "I'm going and when I've found my husband and gotten the police…"

She paused, arch look…

"Well?"

"Superb…" Leekie gave a slight bow. "If I didn't know better I'd've reluctantly had you killed."

"So…? When do I resume wedded bliss with the life-sized doughboy?"

"We'll have you flown out immediately…Our people will bring Allison in once you're there…"

"Can't wait…And lets not forget my yearning for the snot-nosed brats…"

"Don't get cocky, dear…Allison is a ferocious mother…Our evaluation indicates she would kill for those children of hers…Not something to be acting flippant about around your friends and family."

"Right…Activate Mother Bear gene…Grrr…" Olive pasted concerned look.

"Will we be disposing of the subject, Doctor…?" Simon asked.

"Not at this time, Simon…Allison still has value for us…We'll simply see how she responds to memory deletion again…"

"That was a bit iffy last time…It triggered her paranoia and induced a minor psychosis, according to our review."

"She's better grounded for the unusual these days, Simon…But should it become a problem, Rachel can replace her on a more permanent basis until our work is done."

Hell you say? Olive eyed him.

"You're not serious, Aldous…" Rachel's voice could be heard, echoing Olive's.

"Sacrifices have to be made sometimes, sweetheart…" he noted, slight grin to her eye roll.

Grounds of St. Sophia Seminary…

From a stand of trees and underbrush, a concealed Helena carefully watching Allison and Art emerging from his car...Frowning…

"Tomas doesn't like being disturbed at home, little sister…"

Still…Be interesting to see him deal on his own for once…After that last session in the cage, I'm hardly eager to fight his battles for him…

"This guy's likely to be a runner, Art…" Allison noted, shrewd tone, shutting door.

"That something you heard on TV once, Childs?" he eyed her.

"Dipshit…" she mock-glared…

LA, FBI special Fringe division laboratory…

"So you can detect the signal Dyad would use to talk to this girl…The one they still have or others…Even though the receiver's pretty much dissolved?" Sarah asked carefully.

"The nature of the quantum signal makes it difficult to locate but yes, given we now know the type of signal they must generate…It should stick out like a sore thumb once you know what to look for…And Howard's dodaded a copy of the receiver, based on my theoretical evaluation and Amy's keen neurological insight..." Sheldon noted.

Sheldon…You'll make me cry with all this sweetly romantic praise for your beloved one you keep slipping in…Raj noted as Amy beamed.

If we hadn't glimmer and PETT- and quanta- scanned every fiber of your being I'd suspect we lost the real Sheldon in the parallel universe…You've grown so much, dude.

Bernadette frowning…Dodaded? Howard eyeing her to let it go…

Heck, in its way, it's a sort of compliment…

"And we can trace it, back to source?" Cosima asked. "Won't that require…?"

"Triangulation, yes…" Howard nodded, adjusting knobs on a receiver now attached to the remains of the receiver implanted in Louise's brain… "We'll need to have separate…Hmmn…"

"We're getting something…?" Leonard, alert…

"Yes, we are…They're definitely transmitting…" Howard, hurriedly adjusting knobs…

"Can we do a triangulation now?" Broyles eyed Howard.

"I've only the one unit so far…But…Leonard, does the Physics department back home still have that photonic receiver for Dr. Isimali's experiment set up?"

"I can call…Sheldon? Is Alex at your office?"

"Leonard…Uh…" Howard, embarrassed…

"I shot her…Alex…Her shapeshifter double, anyway…" Amy noted. "We'd been a little reluctant to tell you, since we didn't know the full extent of your relationship. Sheldon's rather sweet but promiscuous assistant was in extreme lust over Leonard some time ago." she explained to the staring clones…

"You shot Alex…?" Leonard blinked. "No one told me this. Sheldon, Penny said you told her she freaked about something else you said to her and stormed out to become an English major and you nodded at me and mumbled about 'Human resources telling you to say nothing about it.'"

"It was my manta…I'm not good as Penny at lying…She thought it would help." Sheldon, nervously.

"Only the shapeshifter…" Amy stressed… "It killed the real Alex months ago…" Uh… She eyed Leonard's horrified stare… "Poor thing…It was going to kill me so my human double could take my place. More important, while it had the drop on me, it said Sheldon was the worst boss it'd ever had…Even worse than its universe's dictatorial, fanatic Secretary of Defense." Amy noted. "Naturally I had to take action and defend myself and my honey."

No need to mention the immense satisfaction I felt in blowing that man-stealing bitch to Hell when she set her sights on Sheldon…After all, the real one was pursuing Leonard…For whatever bizarre hormonal reason comparable to the one that drives my bestie…

So I didn't do anything bad…Even if I've wanted to kill her the moment I first saw the real one with Sheldon in his office…

Nothing wrong with a little catharsis when done in a good cause…And I did avenge the kid, sorta…

Ok, I was briefly disappointed when it bled mercury instead of blood…But…

Broyles, a hand to his head…Lord. I used to think the Bishops were a handful…

"Yes, mountain of paperwork to make that little mess go away…" Sheldon sighed. "But there must be someone we can reach…Dr. Isimali's away but…"

"Leslie?" Leonard suggested, though still a bit stunned…

Alex?...She was so sweet…

And God, to have her hanging on my every word with Penny around.

That was so…

And Penny was so…

Of course now she's probably like all… "Well, she was a shapeshifter…No wonder she pretended to be interested in you." Casual…

Yeah…I remember now she did kinda grin when I mentioned being a little nervous about Alex that last time… "Nah, I've got no problem with her…" she'd grin…

But she was jealous enough before to use sex to keep me from making any late hours' runs to the university to drop things Alex kept claiming she'd forgotten to take from Sheldon… Wait…

"So everyone but me, including Penny, knew she was a shifter?"

"Dr. Hofstadter?…People?" Broyles, sharply.

"Uh, sorry…" Leonard, sheepishly…

"We'd better not bring anyone else into this we don't have to…" Broyles continued. "I can send people but it may take time…What about your friend back home?"

"Stuart at the comic book store?" Sheldon asked. "I don't think he knows the campus that well…And he's probably more intelligent than Winkle…He might figure out we're trying to trace a quantum signal."

"Mr. Broyles means Penny, Sheldon…" Raj sighed.

Grounds of St. Sophia Seminary…

"Tomas? Certainly, he's just finishing class…" the priest who'd greeted Art and Allison at the main building's entrance indicated a hallway. "That room to…"

The door opened…Several students, some in clerical garb, emerging…Two chatting to a balding, dark-haired man of medium height and firm build…Who quickly eyed the newcomers, staring at Allison…

"Tomas? These people are from…"

Tomas, rushing from them down the corridor, shoving several students and staff out of his way…

Art giving chase at once, Allison racing to keep up…

"Police! Halt!" he called, as Tomas smashed open a door at the rear, emergency exit alarm blaring…

"Childs?! Come on!" quick look behind, then through the door…

Allison reaching the door as a shot was fired…She raced through the doorway, shoving the door back...

Art, on the ground, groaning…

"Arthur! Art!..." she knelt by him…Pulling phone… "911?! This is All…Officer Beth Childs, I have a police officer down!"

"Call for back-up!..." Art groaned… "It's on Beth's speed-dial…"

"St. Sophia's Seminary, just outside the main campus building! Bullet struck…Leg? Art?"

"Yes! I'll be fine. Take this…You know how to use it?" Art handed over his pistol…

"Yeah…Uh…"

"Go! Call back-up as you go…Move!"

She stared at his tense face, then raced off…He pulling off belt, strapping it round the leg…

"Did you see…?" she eyed two stunned seminarians…One pointing… "The kitchen driveway…"

Entering the building's kitchen area, driveway, she slowed as she approached the dumpsters…Ok, they always hide…

"Hello…Sister?" behind her…

"Helena?! Jesus!" Allison jumped forward, twisting around to see…Pulling pistol…As Helena stood calmly smiling…In open leather jacket, reasonably clean white blouse, slacks…

"Careful…Those go off. Bother these nice religious people." Light smile…

"I know…" hasty nod… "And if you come any closer, so will this one…"

"Fine. I stay here…" she eyed Allison. Cock of head…Rub at dirty bandage to right upper forehead… "Tomas, he left…" she pointed, shaking forefinger in the direction past the dumpsters to a side wall…

"I think he has a car back there…Is your friend all right? I like him, he's very duty…Dutiful? Is that word?"

"Helena…Put your hands up and don't move…"

"Cop show…" grin…But raise of hands…"You know me? I don't know you, sister. You are not Sarah, you play Beth…Are you friends, you and Sarah?"

"I'm friends with Sarah…" Allison nodded, carefully...Considering...Do I what? "Frisk" her?

Hmmn…No…I don't think so…

"If you have anything in your pockets, a weapon…Take it out and put it on the ground…"

"I wouldn't bring a weapon here…"frown… "Sister…This is holy ground."

"Ok…Take off the jacket…Put it on the ground…"

"I thought you wanted to speak with Tomas?" she eyed her. "He'll be gone soon…"

"You'll do for now, just fine…"

"Oh? Good, we have talk-fest…"

"Jacket!"

"Sure, sure…" she removed the leather jacket… "Would you hold? It's nice and I don't want to get dirty…"

"On the ground…"

"Fine…" sigh…She laid it on the ground…

"You do cop nice…Very good..." grin. "Sarah, she not so good first day…Drop gun, I nearly get her but she so not good, not good as Beth…I wonder…Then she said…"

"Turn out your pockets…All of them…" Allison commanded. "And turn around, all the way…"

"Sure, sure…" sigh…She pulled out her pockets, turning… "Just my keys…I have scooter and warehouse place…And my money…Ok?" she faced her again…

"Don't move…Stay absolutely still…I'm calling in back-up…"

"Sarah? She come?" beam…

"Police…Hello, this is Officer Childs, I'm calling for back-up…Officer Bell is down, shot in the leg…I have a suspect in custody. St. Sophia's Cemetery, South Brook Bend…The main building, kitchen driveway…Ok…Oh, and another suspect fled in a car…Uh…"

"Black…Old…Not very nice, small…" Helena, helpfully pleasant…

"Black, small sedan I think…An older car, I didn't get a look, just have a witness' description. The suspect is middle-aged, short, medium good build, in black…Clerical black…No, not a priest…He's a professor…Tomas…?"

"Paleogolikis…" Helena, continued pleasant tone. "Sorry, can't be sure about his address…"

"Paleogolikis…He's implicated in several murders. Right, thanks. Yes, medical help's on its way, thanks. I'll be here with the suspect. Hurry, she's very dangerous. Ok…Thanks."

"You should see about your friend…Never know with guns…" Helena noted, shrugging. "You want me go? I go…Quietly…" grin.

"Ok…Just don't make any sudden moves, turn and walk straight across to the main driveway, and turn left…Helena? I will shoot if you try anything."

"Ok, copper." Grin. Walking…

"She shot you…" Allison said suddenly…Helena turned to face her…

"Don't…" Allison leveled the gun…

"Sorry…Just telling…Yeah…Bang." She made a finger gun and put it on her head just below the bandage…Wiggling trigger finger…Grin. "In head…You like Indiana Jones?…Ford guy…So cute?" Helena, pleasantly. "You see Harrison Ford movie about man who gets shot in head?...Safest place not to die if done right." Grin… "And I heal fast…Always have, my blessed state…Like our Kira, little angel." Genuine smile. "You know Kira? She ok? All better?"

"I know her…" nod. "She's much better."

"Good…She is our angel, sister. The good from the abomination…We must keep her safe."

"Sarah's doing that…With our help." Allison nodded. "Now, move…"

"Our help? More? How many?" Helena asked, insistently, ignoring the command. "How many, little sister?"

"Who knows…" Shrug… "I don't have Dyad's records on us. Ask your friend Tomas, he seems to know all about them. Go…" she pointed.

Helena, shrugging, turned and continued…

Clusters of students on the campus turning to eye them…Allison frowning at them… "Police…Keep your distance…" she waved her badge a bit with her free hand, keeping the gun hand pointing…

"Yes, right. He did…He worked for them." Helena calmly. "Then God touched him and led him out of the pit…Him and my friend Maggie. The one Beth killed."

Allison, pondering… "Helena…Look at me…" Helena stopped and turned.

"She was protecting us…Maggie wasn't your friend, Helena. She was working for Leekie still…She lied to you. Helena…The people making you kill our sisters…They're the evil ones. They're just doing what Leekie tells them. Killing us off because they're done with us or we're bothering them." Allison tried.

Thoughtful stare, careful nod… "I think you may be right, sister…Not my Maggie, though, she was trying to warn me when she died, I think…I think she loved me and wanted to help me…But Leekie and others, they are the Devil's followers…"

"No argument there…" Allison eyed her. "I can't say as to Dr. Chen. But I wouldn't trust any of them."

"My sister…Twin…Sarah…Shot me, left me for dead. But I trust her…"

"You killed her mother…Your mother…"

"Yes. Poor Mama, she made bad choice and had to pay. So now, you play Beth cop girl, eh? Where is my sister?"

"She had to go, to be Beth somewhere else. Helena, there are people willing to help us, they'll help you…Not like Tomas and his crazies…"

"What are you, really…?" Helena, waving off her plea. "You help Sarah? Why?"

"She's my sister…She's helped me. And I'm protecting my family." Allison noted. "Please, Helena…We can still help you."

"I am not the One…I am Cain, now…Blood on my hands…" Helena looked at her hands…Calmly staring as she extended them…

"Will all ocean wash blood from these hands? No, they make all ocean red. I love Shakespeare, you like Shakespeare…Macbeth?"

"Yes. Helena…"

"Best in Ukrainian…Tell me about yourself, sister…What is your name?"

"I've got to be Beth for now…I can't tell you…But I have two children and…"

"Children?..." Helena stared. "You have children?"

"Adopted but they need me…So does Donnie, my husband…"

"Children, not yours…Not like Sarah? Husband? Is he nice? Good to you?" stare…

"I love him…He's risking his life for me…"

"Nice…You are lucky."

"Yes." Nod.

"And brave…Playing Beth…You could get hurt, sister." Careful stare…

"Helena, I can help you. Sarah will forgive you if you let us help you."

"No…Sister will not forgive." Helena shook her head. "Sister will kill the abomination. It's what God wills."

"Helena, stop that." Allison said, firmly. "What was done to you was the abomination…We won't blame you, so long as you let us help you. Redemption is possible, Helena…My husband failed me for a while, well…Sort of… He didn't understand what Leekie was up to and he let me down a little but he's made up for it and I forgave him. I did…Terrible things…Because I was afraid and didn't understand what was going on. You were afraid and angry, like me. But I know I can be forgiven…You can too…If you'll just let us help you."

"What did you do, sister?" languid stare… "You kill them, the Leekie people? That's ok, they should die."

"I nearly killed someone I thought was…" Allison blanched. "Well…I didn't exactly…Yes, I did…I did, God forgive me…I almost killed someone who'd been my friend, my best friend for years…I was so…"

"It is in our nature, we abominations…" Helena noted. "We kill because the Devil lives in us…We must kill the Devil to save our souls or we will be dragged to Hell."

"I'm not a killer…" Allison stared… "That wasn't me, I was frightened, I was crazy…"

"Person is dead…You kill…You killer, sister." Helena, shrugging, waving of hands. "We are abominations, all of us."

"You get used to it…" she smiled, wanly.

"I'm not!" Allison raged…Waving pistol.

"You want to kill me right now." Helena noted calmly. "Truth hurts."

"I'm not a killer…I'm a loving wife, a mother…Terrible things have been done to me. But I'm still Allison Hendrix…" Allison, a bit frantic. Lowering pistol. "I don't want to kill anyone, not even you…Don't make me."

"We are killers, sister…It will out, in all. The abomination…It's in us…Our legacy."

"No!" Allison raged. But calming, eyed her twin…

"Wait…You're telling me something, aren't you?"

"You are nearly as smart as my twin sister…" grin.

"Is this? Tomas told you this? Dyad did something to us?" gulp. "Helena, what do you know about us?"

Shrug… "What I was told…Tomas and Maggie, they tell me…The abominations are cursed…But I am one, I know that now, so I am cursed too. It's not your fault, little sister." Kind stare. "But you are killer stock…Born to kill…Like others."

"You're saying they…Dyad? They made us violent? Predisposed us to violence? That's not true." Insistent. "I'm a good person, with a few flaws, maybe…Beth was a good person…Sarah's a bit of a rough diamond but she's sweet…We're not killers, Helena…"

"It has come out…It will come out again…" Helena, calmly. "I saved the others, they never knew…Never tasted the blood of the innocent."

"You murdered them!"

"They didn't kill…I saved them from killing. Beth knew…She kill herself before it rose in her, after Maggie…"

"She had to kill Maggie…Maggie was going to kill us."

"Why?" calm stare.

"Dyad…They told her to…."

"Did she have gun? No…Cell phone, calling…Me she called. Beth shot her before she could beg for mercy, ask her to listen."

"No…Beth wouldn't do that…She's a fine person…She was the finest person I ever knew."

"Maggie was no threat to you, sister…She wanted to warn Beth, told me not to kill her. Beth shot her…And kill herself. Why?"

"Maggie Chen told you not to kill Beth?" Allison stared.

"Surprise…" wan grin… "Yes…Tomas say kill the next, German girl…I go…Beth was protecting her. But Maggie comes and says, no…No, Helena, Tomas is not telling truth…Don't kill your sister Beth. Let me speak to her. So, I listen to Maggie…I love her, I know she never lies to me…But Beth hears and shoots her. She didn't want to, the abomination rose in her." Stare.

"I go back to Tomas. He sends me for German…Beth after…But, Beth knows now and kills herself before I can. She knows she is of the abomination. No soul…"

"Her boyfriend worked for Dyad…He was lying to her…She was depressed, sad."

"Yes…Because she knew…She learned." Helena, simply. "And you are learning…"

"I have a soul!" Allison glared. "I'm not a monster! We all have souls…! We're human…!"

"They will make you kill, just as Beth did. For them…" Helena shrugged. "It's our nature. But they couldn't reach me…Until Tomas, he helped me…Then I killed. And you will…Sister."

"Dyad made Beth kill Maggie Chen?!" Allison stared. "That's not possible, they don't control us…Sarah and…We…Didn't harm anyone, except to protect ourselves. You're the killer, Helena!"

"Catch Tomas, ask him…He tell you…We make him tell…" shrewd look.

"You are abomination, sister. Like me." Helena smiled, a bit wanly…

"Shut up! Get moving!..." Allison waved the pistol.

"Not what you want hear…Ok…" shrug…She resumed walking…

"Tell me…" Helena, soothingly… "How many sisters left?"

"I don't know…Only Dyad would know." Allison frowned. "And I wouldn't tell you if I could."

"But you want me to trust you…Sister, bad start."

"I want you to let me help you. Come with me back to Art, we'll try to help you."

"How?" Helena eyed her calmly.

Hmmn…Actually…

"Put in jail? Not good, how you explain me to police? And not very good to me." smile. "Take me home, let me play Auntie to your notyour children? I don't think you want to."

"I'll talk to Sarah and some others…We'll work something out."

"I think…No…I like going my way better." Shrug… "But thanks…I will speak to Tomas for you, let you know what he says. We be partners, ok, sister cop?" Smile. "Nice meeting you, sister. We have lunch sometime. Tell nice cop I hope he's better soon."

She turned her back to Allison, pausing. "Either shoot now or let go…" she said quietly, from behind.

"Helena…I want to help you." Allison, urgently.

"Maybe we talk again later…I like to see pictures of your children. You seem like good mama."

Pause…

"Tell Sarah…Sorry about Mama…I was angry. Issues. She was right to shoot, it's ok." She moved off, walking nonchalantly, Allison pointing the gun…

"Helena!..." Allison yelled. "Helena!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes. Afraid you'll have to consider this the Allison-Donnie-friendly corner of the OB multiverse. After all, she can't be veering toward insanity and he can't be a rat in every universe…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part XVI …

Three months previous…

"Sarah…Sarah…Tell us…" soothingly…

"Jesus…Jesus!" Sarah, rocking back and forth on the bed in Kira's bedroom, eyes squeezed shut. "She's gone! I wouldn't sign the bloody thing and they took her! Goddamn Mrs. S…Or Dr. S or whoever the hell she really is!"

"Ok…Uh…Sarah…It's gonna be ok…" a second carefully reassuring tone… "Ally?" hiss… "Who the hell is Kira?" Donnie, continuing to stare at his wife's identical twin sister, newly revealed to him by Allison in persuading him to come with her. Allison now at the bed, nodding to him as she gently stroked Sarah's arm.

Not only she not having time to make an excuse for her excursion late at night, but desperately wanting to avoid a return to lies and evasions…It was time to let Donnie become a junior level member of Clone Club…By incremental degrees of course…

And allowing for her own semi-withdrawal owing to the Dyad release…

Though the frantic message from Cosima which had brought her and Donnie to Mrs. Sadler's was suggesting that semi-withdrawal might have to be reconsidered…

So much for my moment of peace and light…

"What?! It's all good?!" Sarah glared at Donnie, then to Allison…

Uh…Well…Donnie a bit nonplused at hearing his mantra hurled back at him by a stranger who seemed rather familiar with him.

"Donnie. Go downstairs, make tea." Allison ordered. "I'll take care of things here."

"Ally…" he whispered nervously…Watching the pacing, by turns ferocious, frightened, despondent, hapless, murderously furious again, Sarah…

"It's ok. I know how to handle her. Go…" she pointed to the door. "Kitchen to your right, cupboard on the left above the sink. Thanks." Warm smile at end to which he nodded.

Sarah eyeing her…Faint smile…

Trust soccer mom sis to get the lay of the larder…

Donnie, with sigh, backing out…Watching her…

"Sarah…"

"Is he in on things now?! " she frowned… "What's he doing here, Ally?"

"Some, yes…Though I'm taking it slow. He's my beloved husband whom I'm done lying to and keeping in the dark. More or less, as he bears it. Sarah? You believe Dyad took Kira?" she eyed her carefully.

"Who else?" shrug…

"Tomas and Helena, for one…" Allison noted.

"Helena." Sarah shook her head. "Helena is dead. I shot her…She…" sobs starting… "She killed my mama…Ally…She killed mama and I killed her…I shot the bitch through the fuckin' head just like I'm gonna shoot that other proclone Rachel and that bastard Leekie…And if Mrs. S has been helpin' them…God…God!"

"Mrs. Sadler? Helping them? Sarah?"

"Mama showed me a picture…She told me Mrs. S wasn't who she said she was…Goddamn it, Ally! She lied to me for years! She's a part of all this! She probably couldn't wait to hand Kira over…Just waitin'…And Paul, that bastard…He's back with Leekie too…He was there when I…When that icy bitch…" she calmed a moment, narrow look at Ally. "And hows about you, sis…Did they send you over? Offer you freedom for stickin' one in me too?...You sap…" glare…

"Sarah, no. Sarah, I'm your sister. I wouldn't do that." Pleading tone.

"You're no sister of mine, you're a fuckin' clone…I killed the only sister I had…I shot her through the…" sobbing…

"Sarah…Sarah…" Allison, cradling her…Rocking her… "I'm not abandoning you…I'm here…We'll find Kira…We'll get her back…"

Donnie at door…Eyeing the two on Kira's bed…Ally rocking her twin in her arms gently…

"Uh…Tea's on…Ready in a minute…"

"Good." Allison nodded. "Donnie…" wan smile…Reaching a free hand to him… "Come and meet your sister-in-law…Sarah Manning. You've met actually but not been properly introduced." Wry grin…

Cottage room at the retreat spa…Three months later…

Donnie eyeing the still phone…

Ok…Leekie's made contact…

Now just sit tight…

And pray my girl and her sisters know what the hell they're doin'…

Well, considerin' that just three months ago I was not only dogmeat but almost glad to be facing immediate termination…He noted, a bit gingerly but wryly…

Living/dining room of Mrs. S' place, three months ago…

The proffered tea having been received by Sarah with indifference, Ally with forced cheeriness…The three sat at the dining table.

"So you 'played' Ally at our house when she…"

"…Tortured you…" squeaking sigh by Ally… "Donnie…I'm still so sorry…"

"It's ok…" he put up a hand. "But why? Why didn't you tell me all this?"

"I thought…God knows what I thought…I'd be putting you in danger from whoever was killing us…And even that you might be…"

"Back up…" he blinked at her…Sarah, wan smile…Vaguely pleased to see Donald catching a key point like that for once…

"Killing you?" he stared. "Who is killing who?!"

"We're still not completely sure but it involved our sister, Helena…"

"Another clone sister?"

"Yes…Utterly insane but very capable. But no worries, honey." Allison put hand on his… "Sarah just killed her."

"She what?" he stared.

"We're a busy lot, Don…" Sarah, faintest of smiles… "You'll have to get use to a fast pace if you're coming on board."

"Killed…?" he blinked.

"Killed…Shot through the head after she killed Sarah's mother...And several of us…" Allison noted. "But right now the real concern…"

"Ally?...Killed?!" he stared… "Your sister was trying to kill you and Sarah killed her? Is that what you're telling me? Why?"

"Religious nut…The clone thing bothered her and some of her friends…They were hunting us down." Allison waved it off…Bigger concerns, honey…

"Do the police…?"

"We have contacts with the police…As does Dyad, the corporation behind all this…Don't worry about it, honey."

"Yeah, lets leave my bitch twin rotting in her warehouse grave…" Sarah, grimly.

Donnie putting hand to face, rubbing eyes…

"Take a moment, honey…" Allison, gently… "Now, Sarah…When was Kira taken? Do you have any ideas?"

"I should call Art…He'll know what to do…How to track her down…" Sarah stood up.

"Art…?" Donnie eyed Allison…

"Her partner…Beth's, I mean…On the detective squad…Long story, Donnie…Later…Sarah…?" Allison rose… "You're not very popular with Arthur and the police right now, remember? He thinks or suspects you killed Beth…"

"I have to have some help!" Sarah insisted. "Not a couple of suburban dolts from lotus land, a sister who signed her life away without a thought…Fee…" she looked round, then pulled out her phone… "I gotta call Fee…He'll know what to do. He's all I've got…Oh…Jesus, Jesus! What if he's in on this, too?!" she gave Ally a despairing look…

"I got no one…No one!"

"Sarah! Felix loves you. I love you…Cosima loves you. Donnie's going to love you…We'll help you, Sarah." Allison insisted. "You're not alone. You can trust us. Now call Felix while I try to catch Donnie up a little and then I'll call Cosima. She must be frantic."

"Right…Right…I'll call Fee…" Sarah dialed.

"Kira?" Donnie eyed Allison. "Her…Kid?"

"Yes, exactly." Allison beamed.

That's my boy. Of course the tiny bed and children's clothes and toys helped but…

"Ok…So someone took Kira? This crazy sister? Friends of the crazy sister?"

"Hard to say. But yes, Helena had friends…People who feared us for religious reasons, so she told Sarah, who wanted to kill us as 'abominations' or something."

"How'd they even know about you? How many of you…These twins…Are there?"

"Fee…" Sarah, a bit numbly now… "Fee, they've…What? What?!"

"Some of them seemed to have worked…" Allison looked over…

"Oh, thank God for you, Fee!...Thank God!" Sarah, trembling…Ecstatic…

"I think this Fee has Kira…" Donnie noted.

I love you, you brilliant…Allison beamed at his pleased face…

Oh, I knew…I knew you'd…Well, really no saving on horseback required but loving help and support mucho appreciated…Oh, my sweet love of my life…Thank God for you.

"So who…?" he began…

"Fee has her!..." Sarah, joyfully…Wiping tears.

"Oh, Sarah!...That's so great!" Allison, happily…Tears running…

"He grabbed her when someone banged on the door…Got her out the damned window…They're at a friend's place, he didn't want to go to his, just in case…"

"What about Mrs. S? Is she with them?" Allison asked…

"No." Sarah, suddenly grim. "She's not."

"Sarah…If Dyad came for Kira…And she wasn't here…And Mrs. S is gone…"

"Lets hope they shoot you for screwin' the pooch…Fuckin' monitor bitch…" Sarah, grimly.

"Sarah? You don't know that Mrs. S betrayed you or was your monitor…" Allison, stunned. "She might be in danger…Sarah…"

"She lied to me. She worked for them. That's her in that bloody picture in that lab coat with God knows who, maybe Leekie himself. Let her take her chances with her bosses…Maybe Leekie'll let her off easy."

"Leekie?" Donnie stared.

"He's a leader in the Neolution movement and at Dyad Institute, the people we think made us." Allison noted hurriedly, listening to Sarah excitedly resume talking to Felix, then with squeal of joy, to Kira.

"I can't believe Mrs. Sadler's betrayed Sarah and Kira…That woman loved them both." She noted aside to Donnie.

"She had charge of them, somehow?"

"Foster mother…Legal guardian…Oh, Donnie…I made the same mistake…I thought you…" she sighed…Hugging him with sudden fervor… "Forgive me, honey…I was frightened, I was crazy…I thought you were my monitor."

"Ah…Ally? This 'Leekie'? And what's a monitor? Is like a Watcher, on 'Buffy'…?"

"Sort of…" she rubbed her face in his chest… "Say…" she looked up with grin… "That's actually pretty good. You're catching on fast, Mr. Hendrix." She beamed.

"Yeah." Wan smile…

"Say hi to Auntie Ally…And Uncle Donnie…" Sarah raised the phone for them to hear… "I'll explain about Uncle Don later…Yes, her hubbie…Bright monkey we are…"

"Kira says hi!" she beamed to them, more tears running…Pulling phone back… "Oh, Fee…Fee…Thank you, thankyou…I love you so much! I'll be there soon…No, wait…Lets go and call you from a car…I don't trust this place anymore…Call you in a bit. Don't stay anywhere long, Fee. It's not safe."

"Ally…Is this Leekie guy's name…Aldous, by any chance?"

"Hmmn?" she looked up at his stricken face…

That was a fast role reversal…He winced at the thought, looking into the flames of the cottage fireplace…

Ally's horrified, stricken, shattered face staring at him as realization immediately dawned. Sarah, of all people, taking the reasonable approach…Joy…And not a little guilt…Making her cautious about further immediate terminations.

"Ally…Please…You've got to believe me…I didn't know who he was. Your mother said he was recommended by the medical staff for you…He was on the staff at Harkness, your therapist's supervisor…"

"I nearly killed my best friend because I thought I'd betrayed you…" she stared at him. "You've lied to me…All this time…Since we met…"

"Ally…" he looked over to Sarah… "Sarah…I swear I did not know what these people were up to. I thought Ally needed their help…She was at Harkness for months after she found out she'd never have children…"

"I blamed myself for not giving you kids…" she stared blankly. "I thought…I shouldn't make him stay…I should let him go and find someone…But I couldn't bear letting you go…I thought you loved me…"

"I do …I always have…" he pleaded, trying to take her hands… "Ally, please…" She jerking away… "No…"

"Don't touch me…Don't come near me…"

"How did he reach you?" Sarah asked, calmly…

"Though my mother-in-law, like I said…" he sighed. "Ally was acting out at school…I didn't know if I could deal with her moods…She asked me to speak to him…Explained that he'd been involved with her care for years. I didn't want to lose her. And he gave me good advice…It seemed to work."

"Right…He knew me so well…" Allison nodded. "Told you just what to say and do to keep his little clone happy…Oh…"

"No…Ally…I was ready to do anything to keep you. Ally, I knew I wasn't what you wanted…I wanted to be the guy you wanted. He offered to help me. I thought he honestly wanted to help you, help us…"

"My whole life…Just as I thought…A lie…I beat her up…I nearly let her die…I did let her die, the EMTs just managed to save her."

"Wait…You mean Aynsley?" he stared. "You hurt Aynsley? How did you know about her and Leekie?"

Stare…

"What?"

"She knew Leekie…They spoke all the time…Sometimes when he couldn't talk with me, he spoke with her, gave her stuff to give to me."

"Your box of porno…" Allison eyed him… "Big Boobs…"

"I kept some numbers with that stuff…Emergency contacts and all…Dr. Leekie wanted to be sure I could get you help…That's what he said…Ally, you were in the clinic for three months…I wasn't gonna let you not be properly…"

"Monitored?!" she gave a brittle laugh… "No, no fear of that, Donnie…"

"You never thought it was a little strange…This doc taking such a steady interest in a patient…?" Sarah eyed him coolly. "And Aynsley knowing him…"

"I thought your mother'd introduced him to her…She was in touch with your mother…"

"Mom? Mom was in on this?" Allison, trembling…

"I don't think she knew…" he began… "She just thought…"

"Get out…" she said, quietly. "We'll talk later but for now, get out…Go…Home or wherever you like…" she paused. "But don't go near my kids…Leave them at your mother's till I can go and take them…"

"Ally…Sarah, please…" he tried….

"Five minutes ago I was the happiest, proudest…" Allison stared at him… "Get out…"

"Best to go, Don…" Sarah eyed him. "We'll all talk later…If you have anything else on Leekie, keep it handy."

"Ally…"

"Please go…" she said quietly, not looking at him.

"I'm afraid to leave you alone…If these people come back…"

"Your friends won't be upset with you…I won't say anything to compromise you with them." She said, flatly. "Now, just go…Please…"

"We'll be fine, Don…" Sarah, her turn at soothing now…

"Promise me you'll call if there's any trouble…" he insisted. "Aynsley…?"

"Ask your friend, Dr. Leekie…" Allison said quietly.

"I meant to say, somehow I never trusted her." He eyed her.

"Wish I'd been as clever as you…" she replied, not looking at him… "But I was in love…"


	17. Chapter 17

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes. Afraid you'll have to consider this the Allison-Donnie-friendly corner of the OB multiverse. After all, she can't be veering toward insanity and he can't be a rat in every universe…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part XVII …

Blare of ambulance siren…

"Is he going to be all right?" Allison, crouching next to Art in the ambulance, addressed the EMT seated by Art's head on the opposing side.

Nod… "He lost some blood but it's not too bad, he managed to tie off the artery."

"The thing with belts really does work…" Art grinned weakly at her face.

"You shoulda tole me, dipshit." She smiled back. "Insteada fumbling with your pants like that…"

"Talk about fumbling…" he mock-frowned…

"Yeah…I blew it, I know…" sigh.

"I'm kidding…Don't take it so hard. Sometimes we get the bear, sometimes the bear gets you…At least this time it was a stalemate. And we got a line on Tomas and unquestionable proof your twin is still alive and very much kickin'…"

"Yeah…Great day." Pout…

"Did you call…?"

"When we get to the hospital…Say…" faint smile. "I'm a little jealous…She likes you."

"Then I give her points for taste…Really?"

"She'd like to work with you…Says you seem very diligent."

"When I can, I'll return the bow." He grinned. "Did she threaten Sarah?...You?" his face serious…

"No…As a matter of fact she said to tell Sarah she was right to shoot her." Shrug…

"Altruistic and crazy, a dangerous combo…" Art noted, wincing a bit…

"Lie still…" she ordered. "Should I call?...Your family…?"

"I will…But keep the facts clear in your mind…You'll be filing a report later."

"Sure…"

"And Beth? You did good." He grinned. "Not as good as me of course…But…"

"Dipshit…" mock glare…

South Brook Community Hospital…Driveway of the ER…

"Hey…" Quick run to the police car door where the seated officer, local force, was calling in…

"Beth Childs, partner to Officer Bell…Is there any word on the man who shot my partner?" anxious look.

"There's an APB out on him but nothing solid yet, officer…" the policeman noted…Sympathetic look.

"But…?" she eyed him.

"There was a possible momentary sighting of a car…No confirmation of the plates as yet…On Rt 34, heading north. They're checking it out."

"Right…Thanksyou…" slight accent slip as Helena turned, heading back for the ER.

Nice jacket…The officer noted to himself, watching her enter…Not able to see her immediately turn for the main hospital building and exit…

Cal Tech, Physics Department…

"Ok, Sheldon…" the tall blonde woman closing the lab door spoke to her phone… "I'm in the lab…What now?"

She listened intently…Scanning round the lab…

"Ok, ok….Right…Ok…Right. Could I speak to Leonard for a moment? Thanks. Hey, sweetie…Nope, not a clue as to what he was talkin' about? But can you at least help me find the light switch in here?"

Dyad Institute…

Office of the Director(s)…

"So you're supposed to be keeping me occupied?..." wan smile to Olivier Duval (II)…

"That was Dr. Leekie's intent…" he nodded to the woman in chair…

Sarah's frown on her somewhat older features…About 20 years older…

"He's sending it out again…To mimic Allison?"

"With Rachel in the driver's seat, yes, ma'am…And she does know Mrs. Hendrix well…"

"She should…Aldous had her play Allison with her husband once…While we were doing a few days' tests…The boy never caught on…So he told me…They mean to bring Ally in?"

"Yes…The usual…If all goes well she won't be harmed…Just routine."

"We're way past routine now, Olivier…" sigh. "Any word from my sister?"

"Nothing as yet…" he shook his head.

"All right…Olivier, I don't want Allison harmed…"

"Not to play devil's advocate, doctor…I don't think Dr. Leekie wants that either…"

"But to protect Rachel…Given what Allison's learned now…"

"Rachel has always been special to him…The one you kept close…" he noted.

"Our control…" wan smile… "And Daddy's little girl…"

"If this test succeeds…If she infiltrates the clones' group…Dr. Leekie will proceed to the next step." He eyed her.

She twisted in her chair… "I know…"

"And if the ladies have learned too much about what his plans are…"

"I'm aware of Aldous' single-minded dedication to this project, Olli…"

"Given Dyad could face exposure at any time now…And his determination to see all aspects through he can…"

"I still believe he puts Rachel…And me…First…Olli…Which means Kira is still his top priority."

"Unless there's no hope of success there…If the little girl really is gone…"

"She's not gone…Siobhan won't tell me anything about where she is but she wouldn't lie to me about Kira being dead." Shrug.

"I see…" Duval…Hesitant…

"Your priority for now is to protect Allison when they take her…See she doesn't come to harm, Olli…And I suppose that must include Hendrix…" roll of eyes. "Family can be quite a burden, can't it?" wry smile.

"I have found it so, occasionally…" Duval nodded…

"As for Aldous' little "24" style terror plan…We'll deal with it as it comes."

"Rachel is very capable…" Duval, carefully… "And would do anything for Dr. Leekie…"

"I know…As he would for her…Even if it means sacrificing our granddaughter…Of sorts…" sigh.

Cal Tech…

"Ok…Got the lights on…Yea! for me!…" Penny beamed to the cell phone in her hand…

"Terrific…" Leonard's sincere reply issuing…

"Did she activate the quantum receiver?" Sheldon's voice…

"We're on it, Sheldon…" Leonard's reply. "Ok…Penny? Do you see the benches?"

"Oh, Lord…" Sheldon's faint groan audible…

"Sheldon? Amy, take Sheldon for tea or something? Thanks…Ok, honey…Don't mind Sheldon, just do your best."

"Ok…I'm on it…I see the benches…"

"Good…Now see one with a lot of electrical equipment and a big kinda empty box on it?"

"Ok…Yeah…"

"Great…" eager tone… "Now…Go to that bench and look for the power strip with the big red on-off button and push it on…"

"Really? Geesh, if I'd known Physics was that easy…"

"Experimental Physics is that easy…" Sheldon's faint call…


	18. Chapter 18

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes. Afraid you'll have to consider this the Allison-Donnie-friendly corner of the OB multiverse. After all, she can't be veering toward insanity and he can't be a rat in every universe…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part XVIII…

South Brook Community Hospital…Surgical waiting room…

Allison rising to greet Officer DeAngelis and the Captain…

"Childs…" the Captain eyed her.

"Beth?" Angela stared at her… "Is Art ok?"

"The surgery went fine, he'll be ok." Allison nodded. "Uh, have you spoken to his family? He called them but I haven't…"

"I was on the phone with his wife…" shrug… "She'll be here as soon as she can…"

"Good."

"Pleasantries over, would you care to explain what happened, Childs? And why I had to drag myself down here to see about one of my officers wounded pursuing one of two?...It was two, right?...Suspects I'd heard nothing about, one of whom you supposedly had taken but got away from you?"

"We had a lead, sir...On the Manning/Doe case. It was a bit of a long shot, we traced it here…The suspects…" slight gulp…

Well, it's as plausible as anything else…

"…one of them was Manning's and Obinger's killer, we believe…The other was the man running her…A religious fanatic…"

Stare…

Long stare…Followed by a sigh…

DeAngelis trying to maintain composure and an air of knowing nothing…

"I see…So now we're dealing with a cult?"

"In a way, sir…We think…"

"And the suspect you had in custody…Was your remaining sister, our killer?"

"Helena, yes sir…"

"Helena…Our insane Ukrainian nun?...Which does explain why you went to St. Sophia's…"

"Yes, sir…My sister the insane Ukrainian nun…" Allison nodded…

I been through hell, including a suburban intervention by neighbors and friends, I can do this…

DeAngelis frowning…

God…

"…It seems the other suspect is a philosopher and historian, obsessed with my sister, sir…He somehow got the idea she's some sort of avenging angel and brainwashed her into killing her…My…Sisters. His name is Tomas Paleogolikis, Doctor Tomas Paleogolikis…We've put out an APB for both of them, sir."

The captain, staring a moment, rubbed his face…

"Dear God…" sigh… "Childs? You actually expect me to believe this? You believe this?"

"I imagine you've seen stranger, sir." She noted, surprising herself with her calm.

A sudden chuckle from the captain… "To be honest, not quite…But pretty close…Childs?" revert to grim look…

"How did our suspect escape? You had her in custody?"

"She's an extremely good fighter, sir…She ran while I was bringing her to secure her…I drew but…Missed…"

"Fired with what?" he eyed her.

"Officer Bell gave me his weapon, sir." She pulled out Art's pistol.

"May I?" he extended his hand and she placed the gun there.

"It has been fired." He noted. "Ok…I'll want a full report later…Lets see Officer Bell." He headed on…

DeAngelis eyeing Allison…Who simply stared calmly back, then glanced to suggest they follow the captain.

"Just a sec…" she paused at the first ladies room. "I'll be right along…"

"If you're thinking of running…" Angela hissed, harshly at the door. "Don't…"

"I've no reason to…You should get in there…" Allison insisted.

With careful stare, DeAngelis turned, leaving her to enter the restroom.

Oh…God…Allison gasped, once safely alone at the sink…Suddenly vomiting…

Thank God I thought to fire that damned gun off once…

Wan smile as she looked up from the sink…Wiping her mouth…

I do kinda look nice without the bangs, she noted. But I don't know…The bangs sorta say "I'm Allison and I'm powerful..."

My shields, so to speak…

Still, I'll see what Donnie really thinks…When he's not just trying to reassure me that I can pass as Beth or what…

Dear God, I wish he'd been here…I'd loved for him to see me…

Slight trembling…

Though maybe not just now…Get it in gear, Hendrix…Officer Hendrix…

God, is Mommy gonna have some neat bedtime stories to tell when this is all over…She grinned.

Along a local highway, about 10 miles away from the hospital…

"Please to turn off here…" Helena commanded the young woman driving…Said young woman, a brunette in suit, eyeing the strangely calm, but clearly capable of extreme violence, maniac who'd forced her way into her car and displaying a rather effective-looking knife had persuaded her to drive her wherever she seemed to be heading.

The car turned into a side street…Then at Helena's polite request, another.

"Stop. Ok, give me cell phone, wallet…And leave purse, please…" she eyed the woman.

"You'll let me go now?" the woman, struggling for calm.

"Absolutely…No problem…Just one more thing." Friendly smile. "We change clothes, please?"

"What?"

"No one around, don't worry. Someone comes by, we lesbians making love, ok?"

"You said you wouldn't hurt me…" fearful trembling…

"Just cover story for anyone coming by…Come, change…Sooner we change, sooner you get to finding way home, ok?" smile.

She eyed the open wallet on the car seat…Touching a photo revealed…

"Oh, cute little boy…" she beamed at the woman now hurriedly removing her clothing… "He's your little boy?"

"Yes…Please let me go home, safe…He needs me." The woman, pleading…

"No problem, no worries…" Helena patted her. "Just help me here…You be fine...I promise. Beautiful boy…I have little girl niece, she's beautiful too…An angel."

The retreat…

Donnie in cottage, watching DVD from the retreat's film collection…

Ms. Gainsbourg reminds me of Ally so much in this one…he thought…So many facets to her character…And that continual sense of new mysteries as yet unrevealed.

Custom cannot stale her infinite variety…

Literally, now…He mused, grinning…

Though Allison Hendrix needs no clone sisters to be of infinite variety…And inability to cloy with feeding…

He eyed his cell phone…

Might be nice of Sarah and co to give me a call…I know Ally can't as Beth but Mr. Hendrix would like to have some word Mrs. Hendrix is ok…

God…Ally the cop…

God protect her, please…

Still…Bad as physically losing her now would be…Nearly losing her trust forever was the one I couldn't have borne…

Thank you, God, in the strangest way, for providing a menacing evil and nearly letting me get killed…Not something I'd like to do all the time…We Hendrixes not quite being of my new sister-in-law Sarah's adventurous, bordering on insane gambling, spirit…But it did save my marriage and soul.

Though not letting the Dyad types find out I'd learned some of what was up was a nice side benefit…Keeping me able to exploit my contact with Leekie and us to turn the tables on these sons-of-bitches.

Three months previous, outside Mrs. Sadler's home…

A forlorn Donald Hendrix, his leave-taking requested by his stunned and betrayed wife, standing on the street, staring up at the house…A light in the window where Sarah's daughter…My niece, the thought occurred to him…Had her bedroom…And where Sarah and Ally were now talking.

Sarah, he noted as he left at Ally's bitter urging, surprisingly making a case to consider hearing Donnie out…Her balance restored by the joyous news of Kira's safety she was able to consider the matter of his connection to Leekie in a calm light.

It sounded barely plausible that Leekie might have used him…Told him nothing and claimed to be an old family friend, one of Ally's child therapists, concerned about his former patient, following her course of treatment at the institute where she'd spent months recovering from depression and medication abuse on learning of her barrenness.

At least, not being the one betrayed, she could consider the matter from a less emotional pov…

How did being willing to do anything to keep that woman safe and happy…And yes, keep her with him…Ever lead to this nightmare?

And now…Not only had this bastard stolen everything from him…Made his life a lie, a stinking one…But he was trying to get control of her, somehow? What was this goddamn "contract" Sarah'd been on about Ally signing? And all this talk of killing her sisters? They were killing them off? Or some nut they'd inspired by creating the clones was?

Try to take his niece? To do more experiments on? Experimenting on Ally, made easier, thanks to him?

Ok…Ok…This smirking bastard thought he was dealing with a stupid fool…A dunderhead who'd take orders and keep quiet, for fear of losing…

Well, now he'd lost everything… He looked up at the window again…

What's to be done, now?

Sudden amusing thought…Well, at least she gave it to that bitch Aynsely…I knew something was up with her.

He looked down the street…Blinking…

Leekie's car…Parked a block away…He dodged behind the corner, hiding in the shadows.

Well, there's a quick solution…Creep up, bang on the window… "Hey, Dr. Leekie, what a neat coincidence to find you here? Now you're gonna die, you son-of-a-bitch!"…

No doubt get shot but maybe a chance of wrapping my hands round the bastard's weedy neck before I die.

Ally might take it as a partial apology…

Now, wait…He's not here for the night air…Following Ally, maybe?

He knows Sarah and Kira live here…And Sarah says they were out to grab Kira tonight…Till Fee?...Whoever "Fee" is, saved the kid…

So…He's looking for Kira…Waiting to grab her?

Maybe a whole team of their goons hanging round? He scanned the street…

A few cars parked, a couple of people walking…

Hmmn…That picture perfect movie couple…The young woman and man, both very fit and just the right age to play parents of a little girl. If I were going to snatch a little girl…? And they seem to be in no hurry, on a street with nothing but homes to interest them…

He edged a bit closer to the corner…As the young woman eyed the house, looking up to the lighted window.

Ok, Sarah said for Fee…Felix, was it?...Not to bring Kira straight back…So…

What if they monitored the call?

Well, no…They'd be right off, right? They're waiting their chance…Either to catch Sarah taking Kira somewhere or catch Fee bringing Kira home.

Hmmn…Sounds like Uncle Donnie ought to do another intervention…He pondered…

Ok, the best way is to see what's up with my ole pal…He moved around the corner, walking briskly…

The young couple, moving slowly down the street, eying him briefly.

Yep, just another dumb lout taking a stroll…That's me…Pay no attention…He moved on, approaching Leekie's car while keeping as much to the side shrouded in darkness as best he could…

"Hey, Doctor, what are you doing here?" he repeated to himself in low whisper, fake beaming grin pasted… "Great to see ya, you son-of-a…"

A parked, dark car door suddenly opened, right next to him…

"In…" a voice commanded…

A female voice…

"There is a gun trained on you and I won't ask again…" stern tone…

To think, a short ago, my big fear really was Ally'd find my porno stash…


	19. Chapter 19

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes. Afraid you'll have to consider this the Allison-Donnie-friendly corner of the OB multiverse. After all, she can't be veering toward insanity and he can't be a rat in every universe…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part XIX…

"So just what is the plan here?" Rachel, seated rather disconcertingly behind the now still Olive/"Allison" in the car transporting herself, Leekie, Simon, and the aforesaid Olive to "visit", as she'd put it, "dear lumpen hubby".

"Simple enough…" Leekie, seated next to her in the rear, shrugged. "We observe for a bit then secure Allison when she's on her own or if absolutely necessary when they're sleeping…You take her place, then proceed."

"Make contact with the ladies of the blood band, find out what they're up to currently, and then…Carry out your little demo run as Allison…" Rachel eyed him. "Is anyone going to believe this suburban housewife decided to stage an act of nuclear terrorism?"

"Just play it to the hilt when they come for you and it should work…Allison's not the first rather paranoid conspiracy theorist to try and take down a nuclear facility for the sake of Mother Nature and her own little ones."

" 'As a mother…' Rachel read in Allison tones from a script in her hands… 'The horror of what these corporations are doing to our children and our planet drove me to action.'…Father? A bit heavy, wouldn't you say?"

"Really? I'm almost moved to action by it myself." Leekie grinned. "Certainly in my college days, with your mother, I'd have been out there on the barricades, metaphorically at least, for something like this…"

"And little Allison somehow managed to obtain weapons…"

"Don't you watch CNN or any national news…Read posts on Facebook, sweetheart? The question these days is where you can't get your hands on weapons…" grin…

"Then, learn about, let alone, defeat, the security system?..."

"Amazing what you can learn on the Net these days…And our girl is a bright, capable woman who planned this for years as her concerns over the nuclear nightmare grew. Plus, she will have help…If all goes well…"

"Ah, yes…My… 'help'."

He eyed her frown…Thin smile…Pat of hand…

"Sweetheart, we aren't expecting to blow the place up…Our goal is to demonstrate to our backers that saving this project is worth the effort despite our fair ladies' exposures and the intensifying spotlight…If not here, then…"

"Aldous, I hope you realize that I for one have no intention of moving to some version of lower Slobovia or some banana dictatorship…Nor do I long to become the latest Kim's new toy."

"There's no need…Your position with Dyad will be kept immune…There are still far too many people who knew of and let this project go forward for them to allow the full light of disclosure. We'll be shut down, the Institute will be probably be disbanded for its and our own safety…Justice triumphs, our girls make 'Time' and 'Newsweek', a few calls are made to investigate this moral nightmare, your mother and I and a few higher-ups get charged, mostly in absentia…I hope…But you'll be cleared of any prosecutable wrongdoing as will dear Olli II, and good ole Simon here…"

Simon, driving, repressed a sigh of relief…

"But what about Mother…And Dr. Sadler?"

"If they follow our lead and don't choose to stir the waters, no one but our ladies want to mucking them up. And I suspect once the ladies realize their only chance of getting Allison back intact is to cooperate and settle for dissolving evil ole Dyad and having their little PR moment...Even our stalwart Sarah will see the light of reason in the face of the obstacles of trying to hunt down every little fish."

"No…" Rachel shook her head… "The girls won't cooperate and Sarah won't listen…I've told you before, Aldous…Blood is thicker…And in practical terms, why should they negotiate? Trust us? Hardly…"

"I'm counting on blood being thicker, dear…They've little choice…And they have some protection in the public spotlight, for now, as the authorities begin to close us down…It's in their interests to deal…They'll have what they want…Freedom, an end to monitoring…Their sweet Ally, more or less safe and sound…"

"We offered them that before…Though kidnapping merely implied, perhaps…"

"Yes, but we were essentially lying and they realized it, not being fools and having functional eyes and ears…Now they know as well as we do, it's not a question of trust but of physical impossibility. We simply don't or soon at least, won't have the capability to hound their every move. " grin… "Well, we were still holding the stronger cards then and the project's survival to completion trumped any commitment to fair dealing…Now, we're forced to deal if we want to save anything from the wreckage…And there is still a considerable amount to save, Rachel."

"I know, Father…Don't doubt my commitment here, I'm merely trying to be practical, as always."

"And I appreciate it…" smile.

"Well…Fine." Sigh… "Just how long will I have to play the little neurotic with that tub of guts anyway?"

"Oooh…Donald's surely not that bad…I always thought he had a certain doggish devotion that appealed to something in all of you…As I've said, till we have a better handle on what her sisters are up to…And I'd like a full test of how well Olive can deceive Donald…I'm sure it'd be useful to our backers as well as fascinating."

"Human…Or, semi-so, drones…Lovely."

"I can't think of a government that wouldn't want a flock…" he grinned. "It's a shame to have to once again fall back on stressing the military applications of the work, but hey…That's what got us started. Every day, I thank God for the Cold War, bless its sadly so-over heart, those were truly the good ole days for those of us pushing the envelope." beam.

Three months previous, the street outside Mrs. Sadler's house…

Where Donnie had just found himself confronted while in the midst of attempting to confront the man who'd ruined his marriage and his life, Dr. Aldous Leekie…Anything but the old family friend and sage therapist/counselor he'd come to depend on for dealing with Ally and her moods…

"Mr. Hendrix…" the voice from the just-opened interior of the car beside him…A voice he recognized and yet did not…

"…I don't want to use the gun I referred to but it won't make enough noise to attract attention. Now, please…" A hand extended. "I think you'll find what I have to say of interest to you and your family. And I can assure you, you're better off speaking to me than Aldous Leekie just now."

He got in cautious, facing the woman who spoken… "Should I…?"

"Please…"

He closed the door…

"Well, Donald…" stare. "And how is my daughter?" Allison's face, about thirty years older staring at him…

LA…FBI secure facility…

"Ok…" Sarah eyed the "Fringe Science team", joined by a rather eager Cosima and Delphine as the group worked on the quantum receiver on their lab bench and managed the second, at Cal Tech, by phone and computer… "So we locate the source where whoever's running this clone is transmitting." She looked at Agent Broyles standing by the group, rather like her, feeling a bit unnecessary, as the science babble continued non-stop amongst them… "Then, what?"

"We'll move in as quickly as possible…A team's standing by now." Broyles noted.

"Can I be there? I want to see what they're up to and I could be of help identifying the suspects." She urged. "The poor kid they've abused is family, after all." Shrug…

"If you're sure you're up to it, Officer…You probably could be helpful."

Uh-boy…Cosima, hearing and looking over…

Sarah, what the frack?…You are not a trained police officer, let alone an FBI agent…She glared at Sarah.

"I'm up to it, sir…And I'd like to be in at the end of all this."

"Ok." Broyles nodded. "I'll assign you to partner with one of our agents, soon as we get something from the translocation, you can go in with the team. But from the rear…"

"Yes, sir." Nod.

"FBI always wants to run the show…" she smiled to Leonard who grinned rather happily back…

Oh, Lord…Sheldon caught the look…Glancing to Amy who'd noted it as well…Sheldon, shrugging to her frown…

For God sakes, he's got my beautiful bestie sayin' she loves him…And now he's making eyes at this pretty cop clone?

Who, admittedly is lovely, seems reasonably intelligent and resourceful, dresses…Forgive me, bestie…Even better than Penny, and is likely capable of shooting any future bullying types he might encounter…

But, damnit…Penny's tole him she loves him…

What is it with him, anyway?

"Ok, we are set…" Howard noted, stepping back from the receiver. "Now just have to wait for them to transmit again."

"Roger that…" Leonard clicked on his cell phone… "Cal Tech, this is Base, we're set to receive, are you set, over?"

"Dude…" Raj sighed. "This isn't 'Highway Patrol'…"

"I'm set…" Penny's voice on speakerphone… "And Raj, lay off…Leonard's just tryin' to be professional here…Good job, sweetie!" happy call... "Uh, over!"

"Yes. Lets be professional, Leonard." Amy, grim stare.

And bear in mind I have killed over the past year to save the people I love…

South Bend Community Hospital…Officer Bell's room…

"So our suspects got away…?" he eyed Allison from his bed.

"I'm afraid so…Helena was just too slippery for me and Tomas had made it to his car before I could stop him."

"Do we really have to do this now?" Mrs. Bell, just arrived…Slight glare at Allison…

Uh…

"We'll handle things, Officer…" the captain, reassuringly to Bell…Nod to Mrs. Bell… "Officer Childs? Why don't we give Art and his family a few alone?"

"Sure, yes…Sorry…" Allison, meekly…

Why is she giving me that look? Did I do something…?

"Thanks, sir…Childs…?" Art reached a hand to her…She taking for a moment… "Don't fret it too much right now. We'll catch up to them soon enough."

"Of course…Take care…I'll check in later…" Allison, brief wave, following the captain and Officer DeAngelis out of the room.

Mrs. Bell frowning after her…

"Do that, Childs!" Art called. "And don't take any chances…" hard stare to her as she paused to look back at him…She nodding.

God, don't tell me there was something going on…She eyed Mrs. Bell's frowning face.

Nah, Art's not that sort…Beth was with someone…Lady's just a little too…

Like me…Sigh.

"Childs?!"

"Right with you, sir!"

Helena eyeing herself in rear view mirror as she drove, adjusting her blouse and wig…

Very nice…Like professional lady…

Glad I kept my new jacket for later, though…More my personal style.

Now…Lets see…

If Tomas was working for the Devil, at Dyad…Lying to me…He should head back to them, to Dr. Leekie, for help now.

Nice…Way I like…

All rotten eggs in one nest…

Time for Auntie Helena to do gift for sweet angel niece…And make amends to true sister…

And meet rest of family…Including sister at the Devil's Lair…The one I saw when I went there, to see the Devil, in spite of Tomas' warnings.

The abomination at the left hand of the Devil…

Must do something about hair…She has funny hair, that Rachel.


	20. Chapter 20

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes. Afraid you'll have to consider this the Allison-Donnie-friendly corner of the OB multiverse. After all, she can't be veering toward insanity and he can't be a rat in every universe…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part XX…

Three months previously…The street of Mrs. (Dr.) Sadler's house…

The car, several down from the one in which Aldous Leekie awaited any sign of the return of the pearl without price, Kyra Manning, in which Donnie Hendrix had found himself face to face with…

"You're Ally's mother? That's impossible. She has…"

"Genetic mother…As opposed to her birth mother…Donald, I wish we had more time to allow for your confusion to settle but I'm very tired and there's no time. I understand from Mr. Duval, my associate here…" she indicated her driver in the front… "That the ladies have confided a bit of their secret to you at last, correct?"

"How…?"

"I take both a professional and to some extent, maternal interest in my girls' welfare, Mr. Hendrix. It's a weakness but I find it impossible to completely repress my maternal instincts. Suffice it to say…I do whatever is necessary to keep abreast of potential threats to my girls…" tight smile.

"Like Dr. Leekie?"

"Aldous…" somewhat wider smile. "It sometimes surprises even me, his odd mix of devotion and ruthlessness where our daughters are concerned…But then, he's not their father, except in spirit."

"You're…" Donnie stared.

"Dr. Claire Leekie…Principal director of the Dyad Institute and co-creator of Project Leda which may or may not as yet mean anything to you." cool nod. "Nice to meet you. Now, intros done…Shall we proceed to business? You were about to throw your life away needlessly by confronting my husband…Whom I assure you is well able to have you disappear tonight without a trace. Care to explain why…After so many years of close cooperation you should suddenly choose to do so? Especially under such foolhardy conditions?"

"He…He's lied to me, for years…About Ally…Gotten me to betray her."

"And you learned that, after all these years, tonight?...How?"

"Ally…Sarah…"

"I see…Well that explains the little ruckus Olivier here was a party too, via his surveillance. Tell me, Hendrix…Do you love my daughter?"

He frowned… "I don't see how…"

"Let me put it another way… Donnie. Your life depends on how you answer my questions. Does that help or does Mr. Duval need to display one of the several weapons on his person?"

He paused. "I don't care what you do to me…It doesn't matter anymore. Ally hates me…She'll never trust me again. You people…You're monsters…You've ruined my Ally's life…Killed her sisters."

"Yes…" Claire nodded. "I can't deny that."

"So kill me too…Who cares…Though I wouldn't have minded taking Leekie with me."

"Allison cares…In fact she couldn't bear it if anything happened to you and she felt to blame, in any way, even if she believes you failed her. So it seems you must live." Claire eyed him. "And you must have a chance to redeem yourself."

…

Present, the grounds of the retreat where Donnie, supposedly accompanied by Allison, waited to hear…

Simon parking the car in which he, Leekie, Rachel and the currently quite still Olive sat.

"The Hendrixes were booked for the fifth cottages, toward the back." Simon noted.

"So…" Rachel sighed. "Do we just sit and hope my counterpart will come jogging along, minus her heftier half?"

"Ally does like to jog most evenings…" Leekie noted. "But I suspect she'll be putting that off tonight for the benefit of her marriage."

"Charming…Have I noted before how nauseating the thought of what I may have to do, even second-hand, thanks to dear Olive, is…?"

"Donnie's hardly 'nauseating' dear…He's a rather charming fellow if you give him a chance. No great conversationalist and hardly a fancy dancer…" grin. "But the sincere-hearted type…He did cooperate with me strictly for Ally's benefit, as best he knew. I might point out our dear Beth had her own passionate, six-two, eyes of blue, ultra-fit warrior type…"

"Who never cared for her…And whom Beth sensed didn't care…"

"My point exactly…Young Hendrix adores our Ally. Worships the ground she walks on and would happily die for her to win her favor. You tell me? Which is more attractive?" smile.

"Man's a positive oaf, Father…"

"I think thou doth protest overmuch, Rach…" grin. "And I'm going to go out on a limb and suggest to you that if Ally can have fallen for our hefty, as you put it, friend…"

"Oh, please…" Rachel glared… "My sister desperately wanted a stable, humdrum life of security and what passes among the bourgeois as 'domestic bliss'. Lumpen more than fit the bill and was easily malleable."

"Oooh…Ouch …" Leekie grinned. "Such overdramatic 'withering scorn' I've not encountered outside an internet fan-fiction site. I think…You find Mr. Hendrix more appealing than you would ever care to let on."

Rachel sighed, rolling eyes… "I'll grant you I'd take him over poor Beth's worthless Paul…Far easier to kill when time to dispose of the encumbrance, not taking into consideration the difficulty of lugging that sack of guts to the nearest dumpster."

"Well, then…Here is your chance to show me your acting skills, darling…"

"Fine…But again…How do you intend to work this? Stay here, waiting for her until some Godawful hour then finally gas her and the tub of guts?"

"That's about it…" Leekie nodded. "Though we do have a slight tweek or two to throw into the mix…"

Knock at the car door…Rachel tensing immediately…

"Relax, dear…It's just an old friend…" Leekie pressed his window control, lowering his window…

"Aldous…I'm here…Now, what the devil are we doing here?" Aynsley Norris in neck brace, eyeing Leekie…

"God…" she frowned at Rachel. "Don't tell me after driving all this way, I'm going back to the salt mines with that suburban psycho? Aldous, I have more than done my tour of duty regards this project."

"Aynsley…" Leekie smiled. "As I told you, there's only one final, minor task for you to perform and your record with the project goes away and you can enjoy the blessings it has provided you in peace…Simon?"

Simon emerged from the car, moving to Leekie's side as if to open the door while Aynsley waited. He then pulled out a gun complete with silencer and fired into Aynsley's terrified face, then head twice more.

Rachel, stunned, staring…

"Just drop her by the Hendrixes' cottage back door, would you, Simon?...That should get Allison out and about I'd say." He eyed Rachel's effort at regaining composure… "Just think of it as a bonding experience for the two of you when you have to dispose of the corpse together tomorrow." He beamed.

…

Present…The Dyad Institute…

Currently more the home of lawyers, it seems, than scientists…A host of ever-expanding charges, some anonymous, some made by private individuals, others by law enforcement, including various police departments and the FBI moving ever more relentlessly towards a tipping point at which, as several of the more experienced and financial secure attorneys were pointing out on an increasingly daily basis, the institute must be forced to hand over the records it had been battling to retain and almost certainly close its doors. With a definite likelihood of the senior staff and directors facing criminal charges, despite the efforts of well-placed "friends" of the Institute and its work.

A rather surprisingly pleasant…To those familar with her… young woman of professional appearance entering…Offering her id to a guard…

Id just that day stolen from the home of the supposed bearer, Ms. Rachel Duncan...By the actual bearer, come to seek the Devil and his minion in their lair…

Two junior scientists in the elevator rather floored by Ms. Duncan's polite acknowledgement of their existence…

Almost making them wish they'd hesitated on sending out their resumes…

If the Ice Queen was in a good mood, Dyad could hardly be the sinking ship flying rumors, increasingly backed up by factoids, were claiming.

"Ms. Duncan?" her secretary stared… "I thought you were out this week? Should I let…?"

"Shhhh…" Shake of head…"I am…Hold all calls." Helena, putting a finger to smiling lips…Approximating the voice as best she could remember from her previous trip and Tomas' playing of telephone message recordings…Preparing his protégé for the great final day when the Devil's final minion would at last face the avenging angel of the Original…

Well, had sounded nice when he was constantly reciting it to her, back in the old days…When life is so much simpler and direct…

No complications…No Maggie casting doubts…No murdered mother…No twin sister so angry…No angel niece…

Just abominations to send back to Hell and a Devil named Leekie to fight…

Well, at least the Devil still remained in his Hell…She eyed the picture of Aldous Leekie just above eyelevel on a mantelpiece. Moving over to take it…

"To Rachel… Aldous, 2011…"

The Devil hath charms…She reflected, eyeing Leekie's image…

Hmmn…No minion of Hell at her work…No Dr. Leekie the Devil at his work…

Hell frozen over or what? She eyed the laptop on the desk…Opening…

Typical…All moneys spent on security…Girl forgets to shut off her laptop…

Still…Password required for relog-in…

Hmmn…Try secretary?...She looked to the frosted, sleek glass door.

No…This one would never trust a secretary with password.

But, with an impatient type with name like…What did they call her last time she had come, pretending to be a mere lab assistant with Tomas' provided id? To take survey of Hell for the future, he had said…Ah, yes…Ice Queen…

She eyed her image in the wall glass…

Yeah…Very ice queen…Impatient Ice Queen…She began opening drawers…Ah…Notebook…

And…Passwords…She moved to what seemed like the latest and typed…

Yes. Typical…She rolled eyes…Let impatience run wild, ruins life…And compromises good security…

"Ok…" she eyed the now open laptop screen… "Where are you and your Devil father, Ice Queen? Hell takes a holiday?"

"And where is Mother of mothers…? I must see her, before I die…After I save angel niece and sisters…" she pondered, clicking through the computer files…

"I wonder if little new not-Beth sister here…Somewhere? Like to see her babies…" she eyed the files…

"Sarah?...There you are…Sarah Manning…Daughter…" she scrolled the files… "Ah, my angel…" she sighed, touching the image of Kira Manning…

"Who is Daddy, Sarah? You love him? Or was he little devil? Ah…There…" she paused, pleased.

"Allison Hendrix…" she eyed the file… "Ah, sister…I see you. Oh…Look at my niece and nephew, black like Mama…My angels, oh…I your Auntie Helena, angels…" she touched the images. "Beautiful angels…Little sister, why you go play cop with angels at home who need Mama? Look at that…" she eyed the photo of Donnie with Allison and the kids… "There is my brother…Nice…I have such nice family…" smile…

Hmmn…Wonder when cafeteria opens?…She eyed the elegant wall clock on the mantel.

Bet it's very nice lunch here…

…..


	21. Chapter 21

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes. Afraid you'll have to consider this the Allison-Donnie-friendly corner of the OB multiverse. After all, she can't be veering toward insanity and he can't be a rat in every universe…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part XXI…

Dyad Institute, Office of Executive Vice-President Rachel Duncan…

An annoyed Helena, finding the passwords available only getting her into personal files…

Like I want to know she's got hot pics of Paul what's-his-name, dead Beth's boyfriend. Wait…Is that brother-in-law? She eyed the image of Donnie on screen.

Why she have pics of sister Allison Hendrix's husband in personal files?

Not like ones of Paul…Nice…Sweet…Still…

What is with creepy ice sister? She like fantasizing about sisters' lovers? Very strange girl, this Rachel.

Note to self…Ask before kill…

Well, need to find more passwords. She began opening drawers…

Like pharmacy, she eyed the quantities of meds in bottles…She and Beth…What is it with them? Pill for every little problem?

"Buzz…buzz, buzz…" she grinned at the computer on her desk which indeed was buzzing…She opened the screen… "Your secretary, with an important message…" the screen box read.

The devil's hands are never idle…She pouted.

So important, what?…Hell run out of ice for ice queen?

Finally assuming frown and adjusting hair under hat to show only the frosted end hairs of her rather unfortunate (well, not many ladies like ice queen hair, not easy to find…) wig, she clicked the box. The nervous secretary from the outer office appearing…

"I say no calls. I mean modern technology kind, too." Helena, sternly.

Can not get good help in this country…

"Sorry, ma'am…But the investigators from the NSF/FDA team and the Department of Justice are demanding to see you. I guess one of them saw you come in."

"Tell them I left immediiiaaately." The secretary blinking at the accented "immediately"… "I'm going now."

"Ma'am…" she pushed the scanner round to show two grim-faced middle-aged men in dark suits. "They're here."

"We need to see you, Ms. Duncan. Right now." The shorter, grimmer-faced of the two spoke up.

The hectic life of busy executive…Helena sighed.

"Yeah, yeah…Ok, come in."

"Ma'am? I can't buzz them in, it's locked on your side." The secretary noted.

"Right, yes. Ok…Fine." Helena hunted the desk…Hmmn..She pressed several buttons…

A window blind opened…Music...Ah, Rimsky-Korsakov, "Song of India"…I love that…Good choice, dark-hearted minion of Hell ice sister…

And at last the door buzzed and released…

"Anything else, ma'am?" the secretary, anxious…

Everyone in the coffee room this morning eyeing each other, awaiting the next series of heads to hit the chopping block as the Insitute implodes…

"Ah, yes. Have a car brought round to front for me, I will drive. And take the rest of the day off, dear. I won't be needing you till tomorrow."

If tomorrow finds Hell…And dark sister…Still standing…

"Yes, ma'am…Thank you, Ms. Duncan."

Ok…She didn't say don't come back…Phew.

My God, she seems in a nice mood today. Never seen her so happy…

And what's with that hat?

The two men entered…

"Wait…!" a third calling from the outer office…Entering behind the first two…

"Ms. Duncan, sorry…" the third man, sporting a Dyad Institute badge. "You gentlemen have no business bothering Ms. Duncan, you should be reporting to me, as per our agreement."

"We need to see Ms. Duncan." The taller of the two men eyed the third…The lawyer who'd "rescued" Sarah Manning from her arrest months ago.

"We have a formal agreement with the federal governments of the US and Canada…" the lawyer began…

"It's fine." Helena put up a hand. "I'm happy to speak with these nice gentlemens…gentlemen, for a while."

"Ms. Duncan?"

"Go." She eyed the lawyer sternly. Who sighed, shaking head and left…

"Hey. Close door, please." Slight wave of right forefinger… "All will be fine…We do conference later, ok?" offhand wave…

"Yes, Ms. Duncan." Slight sigh as he closed the door, frowning at the secretary at her desk gathering her things…

"When the hell did she come in? Senior staff was supposed to stay away and leave these guys to Legal…"

"She just came in a few minutes ago, sorry…" shrug. Pressing button on computer…

"Yeah." Helena's image…

"Your car's being brought, ma'am."

"Good, have a nice day." Friendly smile, wave.

"You, too…" return smile…Closing screen…

"What's with her?" the lawyer stared. "Was she drinking or anything, did you notice?"

…..

Within Rachel's office…

"Ok, I'm very busy woman…Have seat, what's up?" Helena eyed the two.

"Ma'am, you do realize this institute is facing some very serious charges…Ethical malfeasance in the form of undocumented illegal human experimentation, rumors of financial misconduct to support this research, rumors of criminal behavior including murder and assault...The list goes on…" the shorter man eyed her from the chair he'd taken.

"…And seems to include possible kidnapping attempts?" the taller, from his.

"We sound like very bad people…" Helena sighed, adjusting the hat on her head, eyeing herself in the computer monitor, then the far wall mirror.

"This isn't a matter for humor, ma'am." The shorter grim man noted. "And we've been steadily denied access by your legal staff to your labs and your computer records and paper files. Our people must have full access, immediately."

"Drink?" she asked politely. "I see tea maker, would you like?" she pointed.

"No, thanks, ma'am." The shorter man shook head…The taller indicating some interest, quickly repressed at the shorter's glare.

"Ok…Let me know if change mind. Well…" She leaned back in her chair…Oooh, comfortable…Waving, then pointing marker from desk at the taller man… "I am firm believer that Truth is important…So, fine. You have access to everything here. Ok?" with a wave of hand, she smiled at the shorter.

"We'll need all passwords and all hard drives…And all the files…And all labs opened up, as promised…No more evasions." the shorter man insisted.

"Anything you want…" Helena waved hand again, expansively. "Is he still out in office, that nervous guy?" she looked at the frosted glass door.

"I'm sure he is…Your legal department's the only one that been only too willing to talk." the shorter man nodded.

"Lawyers." she shrugged… "What can do? Could you…Please? My secretary just left." She smiled winningly at the taller man who rose and went to the door, opening…

"Nice music, eh?" she smiled to the shorter man. "You like Rimsky-Korsakov?"

"She wants you…" the taller man called from the opened door to the lawyer, waiting nervously in the outer office, on the reception area sofa.

"Ma'am?" the lawyer entered, cautiously.

"Yes. You give nice gentlemen from governments everything they want. Full access to all…Things." Helena told him, stern look.

"Ma'am?"

"Honesty, best policy." She noted solemnly. "Go with him…He help you…Or else let me know and I speak with him." Dark look to the blinking lawyer.

"But first, give them all passwords for access to computer files…Write here so we can show them it works. You have, right?" She pointed to a pad on her desk.

"Yes, Ms. Duncan…But…That's…Ma'am, I think I should speak with you, just a moment…"

"Write." Grim tone, pushing pad. "All of them and which computers…" She eyed him as he hesitated.

"You trying to make me look like I don't keep word?" grim stare…

The lawyer nervously writing as the two others eyed the pad…

"Ah…Remind me…Which is this one, for company, not mine?" she tapped her laptop… "Personnel files, start there."

The lawyer pointed, sighing and she typed. "Ah, there…See?" she swung her computer screen round for the others to see. "Everything you need, anything you want…" nod, another expansive wave of both hands… "You can build houses on Rachel Duncan."

Old European expression…She explained… Leaning back in chair, eyeing both…

"Ok. Lets see how this goes. Ma'am? You were planning to leave shortly?" the shorter man eyed her.

"Shopping, in a few minutes…But I give you cell phone number." She smiled. Writing on another sheet of the pad and handing it to him. "You call, I deal with it. No problem."

"All right. Lets go." The shorter man urged the lawyer who shrugged helplessly as she rose to see the two men out with him.

Go…She eyed his pleading stare. "We be on side of angels now, eh?" Smile. She resuming her seat behind her desk a moment later.

"Hok…Now…Where are you, Tomas?" she eyed the screen. "Where your file, my old friend? I need to get hold of you…" she scanned the index of files. "I know you are here…You worked for them…And still do, you little devil liar in pleasing shape…"

"But first, tea nice…" she looked over at the tea maker.

….

South Bend Brook Community Hospital…

Ah…Allison thought, on Detective Bell's casual inquiry after his ex-wife's finances…Following on her return from speaking to the captain…Who'd demanded a complete and thorough report on his desk, asap.

Asap after I have Arthur review, edit, and probably write most of it, sure…

Divorced. I see…She avoided another hard glance from the lady, now perched on the edge of Art's bed, fussing a bit with his dressing, despite his instance of being "fine".

And apparently none too pleased about Beth's relationship with her hopefully at the time, ex-…Husband.

But no…No…Beth's no homewrecker. She'd never…Even after learning Paul was an utter, lousy lying…

Ok, not an utter…Sorry, Sarah…But still…

And even if Art was the only decent guy in her poor tragic life…

Gee…Almost makes me wish they had been…That way…It would be Beth here now, with such a great guy to love her, I've no doubt.

Of course no wife likes it when her husband has a close relationship with a pretty female co-worker…Take Donnie and Stephanie in his office.

Just so long as he doesn't take her…

And Art and Beth have been very close…Have to be when you're cops...Lives on the line, death at every…

"Childs?" Art eyed her… "I hope that intense concentration keeping you from listening to me has to do with the case…."

"Absolutely, dip…Uh, Art…" she caught herself in front of Mrs. Bell as he eyed her.

"You'd best get back to the station…Make out the report." He noted.

Uh…

Me…?

"I'll just hang a little longer…" she suggested. "Maybe we can brainstorm a little…"

"I'm fine, Beth…" he noted, sternly. "You can go on about your business, I'll see you later. If you like, you can send me a copy of the report before you send it in." he eyed her.

"Uh, sure…I'll do that." She nodded. Oh, yes, Lord will I do that…

"And Beth? Don't go after the suspect alone? Do we got that?"

"Right. He's so protective…" she grinned at Mrs. Bell who eyed her a bit coldly…

Geesh, lady…Just tryin' to lighten things…

"Out…" Art pointed. "But keep me in the loop!"

"You got it!" she called. "Nice to see ya again…Mrs. Bell."

"One minute!" Mrs. Bell rose, hurrying after her…Art sighing from his bed…

Uh-boy…

"Yeah? Can I…?" Allison, pausing…

"I understand from Art some of this involves you, personally…Your family?" tense tone, grim grip on arm.

"Well…I guess…He told you that?" Allison stared at the woman.

Nice outfit…I should ask Art if he knows where she shops.

Right, and she should ask Donnie where I go…They never notice, no matter how many times you drag them to your favorite stores in hopes of fixing something for a birthday or Xmas in their minds.

"We still talk…I was beginning to hope we might do more in time…" sigh… "Officer Childs? I don't want to make your job together than it is but if you're getting Art to risk his life over your own family's shit, I will be down on you like a ton of solid brick crap. You understand me, girl?" grim look. "And yes, it's still my business." Hard stare… "I don't mind that Art's so fond of you…I know you don't encourage anything…But he cares about you and I won't have him taking chances and getting hurt over anything that's not strictly police."

"Right…I understand…" Allison nodded.

"You better…'Cause I don't everything about that shooting of yours…But I know enough to know he covered for you in some way. And I will go direct to your captain if I have to…Get me?"

"Ummn…Sure…But…"

"Lets leave it at that. Take care of yourself, Officer. And keep watching Art's back." Stern look.

Lot of menace in that little lady…She watched the slender woman head back to the room.

Well, be nice if someone benefits romantically from the day's events…

Oh, Beth…She sighed…If only they'd cloned Art or Donnie, too.

'Cause Hendrix don't share either, girl.


	22. Chapter 22

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes. Afraid you'll have to consider this the Allison-Donnie-friendly corner of the OB multiverse. After all, she can't be veering toward insanity and he can't be a rat in every universe…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part XXII…

Three months previously…

Donnie eyeing the somewhat aged version of Allison before him, leaning on support pillow in the back of her car…

Not ignoring the occasional cool stare in the rearview mirror of the driver, "Olivier" according to what Mrs….Dr? Leekie had said earlier.

Nor forgetting her quiet reference to the gun on said "Olivier"'s person.

What is that, anyway?… "Olivier" for a first name…Some sort of snooty way of telling the world he's a fan of Lawrence Olivier or what?

"So you say you're Ally's…And the others…Genetic mother?"

"The adult cell used to provide the initial DNA framework came from me, yes." She nodded. "Naturally, we experimented with induced variations and added some material."

"Like a patenting sequence?" Donnie frowned. "You patented your own daughters? Like property?"

"At the time no one knew how such things would break…It was a rather conservative decade, Donald…And our backers had a large investment of money, time, and personal security in the project. It was a…'Selling point', you might say." Grin.

"And now you're using it to control Ally…You tricked her into signing that damned contract. For what, to be able to harvest her organs? Experiment some more on her? I'm going to the police, you know…After I kick your bald husband's miserable ass."

"Given how that worked out with Sarah Manning's arrest, you might want to rethink that, Donald. All charges against her are being dropped, despite some pretty glaring evidence. You may find it a bit difficult to make your case heard taking the local police route, given the people behind this project." She noted coolly.

"So the girls told me…What, you people have the government in on this? The Americans too?..."

"It was initially a CIA/NSA funded project, Donald…" calm tone at his stare. "Largely sold, during the paranoia of the Cold War's last decade as a military/intelligence application of genetic technology. But one reason I went along with the idea of a patent sequence was to protect my girls…By keeping some kind of link that could be used to establish our bond. I never believed any court would sanction them as patents per se. Unless the Republicans had truly established their permanent rule…" smile. "And as for Ally's contract, on either side, it's hardly worth the paper it was faxed on."

"Military?...Intelligence?"

"We wanted the project to go forward, giving it some sort of fascination to the suits at Langely and the Pentagon was the way to unlock doors…And a golden stream of funding that made the Dyad Institute possible. But it remains largely a study in genetic manipulation and to a large extent, I hope, public health."

"You could do that…Let your own children be experimented on?"

"I had great dreams for this project, Donald. As did Aldous, back when we were young and the world seemed changeable, for the better, we hoped. And, frankly, I had selfish reasons…I wanted children and could not have them…I wanted to evade the limitations nature and my genetic heritage had imposed on me. And to be immortalized in Science isn't the least attractive part…"

"Immortalized as what? Another Mengele?"

"You don't know what it's like to lose a child, do you, Donald? Though you were wonderful when Ally learned she'd never have children of her own."

"Thanks to you…" glare…

"Correct…Though it appears our study resulted in a cure for my sterility…Sarah/Helena's unusual origin…That cure might possibly help Ally one day…Or if not her, at this point in her development, others to come…I've seen nearly a thousand of my daughters die, Donnie." She looked at him… "I mean the ones who survived to birth or stillbirth…I've held a few in my arms and watched, helpless as they died, from complications of the traits I passed to them."

"And still you went on…"

"The die were cast, kiddo…The experiment could either continue or we could sacrifice thousands of embryos…My girls…We could have, you know. We could have learnt a great deal just from the embryos…And Ally, Beth, Sarah…My poor, poor Helena, Rachel, Cosima, and so many others would never have seen the light of day. Never have done the things they've gotten to do…Fallen in love, borne a child…"

"Murdered their sisters…" Donnie glared. "I know about Crazy Helena…"

"The one thing I can never forgive Aldous for…" she eyed him… "My Helena…And the reason, besides my concern for Ally's happiness, you are not going to die tonight."

…

Inside Mrs. (Dr.?) Sadler's…Same time…

"Gone is the romance that was so divine…

Tis broken and can not be mend…ed.

You must go your way…And I must go mine…

But now that our love dreams have end…ed."

"Ally, what the hell is that?" Sarah eyed the YouTube video playing as Allison mournfully sang along…

"When I'm alone…With only…Dreams of you…

That won't come true…

What I'll do…?"

"It's from 'The Great Gatsby', well…It was used in the old film with Robert Redford, not the new one with Leonardo…And it's an old song… 'What I'll do?'…"

"Damned if I know, sweetheart." Sarah shrugged.

"No…That's the name of the song…" Allison frowned. "Do you never listen to anything but punk rock?"

"I don't listen much to punk these days…Old hat…But can't you find somethin' a little more cheery? Ally, Kira's still with me, thanking God for Fee!"

"Donnie's not with me…" Allison sighed.

Sarah sighing and sitting… Right…

"Honey, I'm sorry…I wasn't thinkin'…"

"I suppose you find us pretty tame and foolish…" Allison looked at her twin. "Just a couple of suburbans trying to pretend they're happy and all that…Dull as dishwater and a waste of space…"

"I don't think that…" Sarah frowned. "Ally, my life is not some glamorous adventure, believe me. I wouldn't trade it, cause Fee and Kira are worth all the trouble but if you've got some idea I look down on you…"

"Sarah…" frown…

"Well, maybe when we first met…But that's a defense thing…I figured you…With your nice, settled life…You'd consider me just so much trash in your way. An embarrassment to have to call sister."

"Well…You did have a record…" Allison grinned wanly. "But right from the start I could see how like Beth you were…Take charge, no compromises…It makes me ashamed to see how comfortably I've settled for keeping things 'nice' and 'neat' and now…" shrug… "Joke's on me, I guess."

"I don't know that…" Sarah patted her hand. "You have two lovely kids…And Donnie…Well, we don't know yet why he did what he did…He seemed willin' to help. Ally, you and Cos let me give Paul another chance…Maybe you should hear him out?"

"What if it's the worst that could be, Sarah? What if he never loved me? If it was all a lie and he's just some employee, a bit more willing to 'live' the role than Paul." desperate twist of hands...

"He's known you since high school, Hendrix…"

"That just makes it worse…" sigh… "Did he only even look at me because Leekie offered him some great deal? Maybe he hates me, just pretends to bear with me…He's been upset with me recently. Oh, God…" she blanched.

"Ginny Nussbaum…"

"Excuse me?"

"Ginny Nussbaum…" she stared. "He said he'd had a couple of affairs with her…When I confronted him about his private box…Where he'd tried to fool me with those stupid porn videos. Sarah, what if Ginny's his real wife? He goes on business trips…Maybe he goes to see her and his real family…His real children…His own… And we're just some fraud…"

"Ally…" Sarah tried.

"Maybe this has just been 'The Ally Show' all these years?" Allison gulped. "Nothing real…How do I even know my mom really is my mom? Donnie said she referred him to Leekie…My own mother…"

"Ally. We know we had to have birth moms, whoever the genetic donor was. And she thought he was a therapist type…Maybe Donnie's tellin' the truth and he did too…Ally, Dyad wanted its monitors to be that blind thing…Like Cos says…"

"Double blind…"

"Right…"

"Like the song says…What'll I do, Sarah?...I nearly killed my best friend, only to find out my first guess was right…"

Yeah…Win one for paranoia…Sarah thought.

"Ally…All I can say is…You rushed to judgment twice with bad results. Why not try easing up this time?"

"Really?" doubtful, yet hopeful look. "You really think Donnie might not be pure evil?"

"Pure putz, maybe…Pure evil…"

"Hey! I thought I said I was tired of hearing cracks like that about…" Allison blinking at Sarah's grin…

"If you're still willin' to defend him, something must be real, sweetie." She noted.

"Should I call him?"

"Up to you, kid…But speakin' of people one can't trust…I wonder where Mrs. S…Or rather, Dr. S…Has got herself off too." Sarah frowned.

"Seems I'm the one with a mother who lied to me from day one…" she noted grimly.

"I can't believe she's a part of this…" Allison shook her head. "She seemed so on your side, on our side…And she did protect you and Kira…"

"Right…Brought us here…Where Dyad could get its hooks into us. Ally? What if Fee's not telling the truth?"

"Sarah?"

"Maybe he's being forced to say they're ok…Maybe he's been in on it too…"

"Now, Sarah…Lets not be paranoid…" Allison, raising hand. "Kira sounded well and happy, not like anyone was doing anything…And Felix is a good person, I've not a doubt about him."

"Right…Right…" Sarah nodded, anxiously… "It's just…I've gotta see her, Ally…Know she's safe."

"Of course…" Allison drummed fingers. "But as to this getting in a car and going thing?...Sarah, if you go…And Dyad is waiting and watching…"

"I know…That's why I told Fee to stay away…" rubbing forehead. "Maybe you could go? As Allison, if you leave they might not follow you?"

"If I were them…I'd follow me from here…Suspecting it was you." Allison noted.

"Catchin' on to our game, yeah…I suppose by now they would." Sarah sighed.

"But…They might not follow you and Donnie." She eyed Allison.

"Sarah?"

"If you call Fee from your phone…Or I do…? Ask him to bring Kira near your mum's?"

"I think Paul would be a better choice…" Allison, looking away.

"Even if I was willin' to trust him again after that last romp at Dyad…They know I'm with Paul…They'd watch him."

"Even if Donnie doesn't give her away…They still would probably follow us."

"To your mum's…Then you or better yet, me…Slip out on the qt while Donnie with the kids. Perfectly naturally you'd go see your kids, you're a terrific mum and you're already getting' jittery from not seein' 'em."

"That's true…Thank you, that's the nicest thing you could've said…" Allison beamed. "But you could come with us, hide in the car…"

"They'd spot me…Besides a Sarah needs to be here should Mrs. S come back…Or Art and the cops…Or Dyad just decides to take the gloves off and come breakin' the door down. Will you do this for me, Ally?"

"Exactly what? Call Donnie to come back here?"

"And tell him you're willin' to hear him out and you wanna go see the kids…Simple enough, right?"

"I don't know if could face him now…"

"Ally, I have to be sure that Kira's really safe. If you won't do this, I've gotta take my chances and go try to meet them somewhere."

"You can't do that, Sarah!"

"I know…But I won't be able to help myself…You're a mother, Ally…" pleading look.

"Ok…Fine…I will call Donnie and get him back here. Now, are you going as me or what?"

"I think you better. I don't want Mrs. S realizing I'm gone…That could put Dyad right on Kira's trail. Ally…It might be a chance for you to talk to Donnie?"

"We can't trust him…"

"God knows we won't…He'll know nothing…But we get Fee to drive by…You see if Kira's with him…Or maybe there's a neighbor's place you could go to without Donnie wondering?"

"There are some people I know in the neighborhood…Old friends…"

"You go for a quick visit, Fee and Kira swing by the driveway or something."

"Risky, Sarah…"

"I'll work it out with Fee…You just give me a place…The safest and closest you think…"

"Oh…Ok…" shrug…Pulling phone and dialing…

Well, I am in pieces about Kira…Sarah thought, eyeing Allison…And if this makes things sure about her and gives that birdbrain Donnie a last chance to set it right…Or Ally, her closure in a chance to kick his Dyad-paid-for balls, fair enough.

….

Back seat of Claire Leekie's car…

"You can get it, Donald…" Claire nodded as he eyed his buzzing phone. "I assume it's Allison…Try not to blow it. If it's not, hang-up immediately."

"Ally?" he spoke to phone.

"Yes, I'm still…What? Fine…I'm listening…" sigh… "Uh-huh. Oh…Ally…Dr. Leekie is out here, in his car, and the other Leekie, your mother, in another…She's got me with her! I love you, Ally!" he rushed the words, closing eyes at the end.

"Donnie?!" Allison's voice audible from the phone.

"Heroic." Claire, dryly. "Don't leave her hanging, she may think we shot you."

He opened his eyes…Hmmn.

Rather expecting it, really…

"Come on, Donald…"

"Donnie!...Donnie?!" Allison's cries frantic now…

"Uh…Yeah, I'm here. I'm ok. But your mother is here, she grabbed me."

"No…Claire Leekie…Another doctor Leekie, yeah. No, I don't think she's going to kill me right now."

"Not right now." Claire, wry smile. "Give, please…" she extended her hand.

Sighing at his narrow look…

"Donnie? If I were going to have Olivier shoot you to stop you from telling Allison…"

Right…He sighed, handing phone.

"Allison…This is Dr. Claire Leekie. I'm parked outside your sister's ex-guardian's home and yes, I do have the pleasure of Donald's company in my car…And he is in a degree of danger if you and Sarah don't provide Ms. Kira's whereabouts immediately."

"I knew you were lying!" Donnie, desperately…Trying to unlock door…

"Olivier…" Claire sighed. Olivier pointing gun at Donnie who pulled back a bit… "There's no point in trying to be a hero, Donnie…The doors won't unlock from here. Hmmn?" she found herself in a tight grip…He pulling her to him, reaching for her throat.

"Go ahead and shoot, I don't care…" he gasped out… "But...I'll see you in…"

Olivier firing…Striking him in the arm…He released his choke hold…

Claire gasping…Leaning back…A concerned Olivier moving to get out… "No!" she commanded. "Don't, Olivier…I'm fine. Donald? Are you all right?"

"Ah…" his reply…

"I just hit the arm…" Olivier noted. "Sorry, I didn't know what…"

A huge smash of bat on the front of the car…

"OUT OF THE CAR!" Allison's harsh cry… "OUT OF THE CAR, RIGHT NOW!" Another heavy smash, now at the windshield…

"Well…" Claire eyed Donnie… "A little faster redemption than I'd expected but…Olivier, time to go."

The door by the bleeding Donnie unlocked and opened, and, with a hard shove, leaning across, Olivier pushed him out. Starting the car immediately…

Allison, with a cry, running to Donnie as the car sped away…

Further down the street, the headlights on Aldous Leekie's car came on…


	23. Chapter 23

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes. Afraid you'll have to consider this the Allison-Donnie-friendly corner of the OB multiverse. After all, she can't be veering toward insanity and he can't be a rat in every universe…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part XXIII…

"Aldous…" Rachel nudged Leekie as he slept in the passenger seat of the car that had brought herself, him, Simon, and what was left of poor Olive the human drone to the retreat where Donnie and Allison Hendrix supposedly were striving to repair a few minor cracks in their marital happiness.

"Aldous!..." she shook him now…

Hmmn… He looked around, blinking…

"Aldous, we've been here the whole night…She hasn't come out, neither has Donnie…Donald…"

"Have we? My goodness…" he looked round again… "Must be that mountain air. Well…"

"Aldous…The body you had Simon dump on their rear porch is slowly rotting in that delightful early morning mountain air, if not being nibbled by various animals. Perhaps it's time we tried a more proactive approach?"

"Hmmn…You may be right. Simon? Wakee, wake…" Leekie grinned, rocking the driver/technician/amateur assassin gently.

"Uh…?" Simon groaned.

"Aldous? Are you planning to book rooms here or what?" Rachel frowned.

"Now, Rach…" he smiled. "I'm sorry if the night shift was a bit onerous…Say?" he looked…

"I sent Olive to wait with the body. You wanted to catch Allison off guard, didn't you?"

"Of course but…"

"I've been running her steadily, Aldous, this is just a five-minute break." She sighed, stretching a bit. "Look, she's over there." She pointed. Waving an arm, which, connected via the body suit caused the standing, slightly blank-faced Olive/"Allison" to wave from where it stood next to the sheet-covered body leaning against the cottage's rear door.

"Maybe we should just kick the door in and take them in bed?" she suggested.

"I was hoping for a scenario less likely to end in having to kill them before this operation even starts, dear." Leekie sighed.

"Well, we can't sit here all day and she and our little present can't stay propped out there all day." Rachel noted.

"Allison's sure to be out for her morning jog shortly…She's a creature of extreme habit." Leekie noted. "And I'd really like to see how you and Olive do impersonating her with Donnie."

"Well, I'm certainly cross and cranky enough right now to pass for Allison…" Rachel frowned, rubbing forehead.

"That's the spirit…" Leekie grinned. "Why don't you run through a quick test? To get the morning juices following…?"

Sigh…"Fine…" she concentrated, going into a bit of a fugue state…Outside, by the door, Olive suddenly looked around, eyeing the sheet-covered form at her side. Bending to lift sheet and peer under…

"Oh!" not audible but clear from her pasted look of horror, hand to mouth…Arms waving frantically a month later.

"What's that with the arms?" Leekie stared…

"Just stretching…She's a bit stiff, been there all night, you know?" Rachel noted, frowning. A frown appearing on Olive's face now. "And I can feel it…Besides, Allison's the frantic type…And the personification of restless leg syndrome, I'd say…"

"You felt the stiffness…Really? Good, good…Then the interphase is working well." He beamed.

"Meaning should I get shot as Olive later…?"

"No pain, no gain, dear heart…"

Shhhh…Rachel put up a hand…Olive matching her gesture…

"I hear something via Olive, from inside…I think one of them is up now…"

"That would Ally…She's the early riser." Leekie beamed. "Get ready…Simon? Black bag handy?"

"Right, Dr. Leekie…" Simon nodded…Pulling up bag and opening driver's side door quietly.

"Rachel? Has Olive got the syringe?"

"Right here…er, there.." she nodded…Indicating where Olive had pulled out a syringe with needle, displaying it in her right hand.

"Good thing most of us are right handed…" Rachel noted. "I couldn't handle trying to do left-handed on top of everything else."

"Would be interesting though…You know Irene and Jovita are left-handers…But we still haven't quite nailed down all the factors involved. Claire and I were debating this just the other night in bed…She goes with…What?"

Rachel eyed him… "You and Mother?…At night? In bed? Together?"

"Occasionally…Yeah." He shrugged. "We are married, dear."

"Yes…But I thought you and she never…Not since…Rather like Eleanor and Franklin…"

"Who's to say they never got together, once in a blue moon…No one had a microcamera watching their every move. As for your Mother and I, well…We have our moments of closeness and our moments of separation…As in every marriage."

"I thought she was angry at you."

"We still talk…We work together…Common interests even if circumstances have acted to push us apart to some extent…And we still love you and your sisters, dear heart, in our own ways. So, once in a while, we find a shared desire for closeness again. I hope you don't think your mother's disabilities bother me?" he eyed.

"And to see what each of you might spill under such 'circumstances'?"…Shrewd look which Olive's face matched.

"I like to hope such moments are sacred…" he eyed her. "But I suppose sometimes we do learn a thing or two about what each of us is up to in our lives. Rachel, I'm sensing you're disappointed. I'm sorry if we're neither a conventional couple nor contentedly broken apart. We are what we are…"

"Hardly matters to me…" she said, quietly…

"Really…" he smiled, as she frowned. He glancing to see Olive frowning as well…Simon now standing next to her, nod toward Leekie.

"Hope our jogger comes out soon, I'm getting hungry." Rachel noted.

"Just make sure Simon checks that injection…Don't go puncturing an artery or a lung…He can do it if you have coordination trouble. I don't want Ally hurt, you know."

"Excuse me?" Rachel stared. "I'll…Well, Olive…Will be sleeping with her husband and if things don't go smoothly we'll be once again testing without consent and may well end up killing her. And you say you don't want her hurt?"

"If it can be practically avoided, dear. With luck, Allison will never know and simply believe a normal, if rather forgetably hectic day passed. You know do no harm if possible is always my rule with your sisters."

"Excepting when we start to falter…" she eyed him. "You're a regular Hippocrates, Father…"

"Are you suddenly swinging to your mother's pov, Rachel?" cool stare.

"Just a statement of fact, Father…I accept that Helena was a necessary evil and a mercy compared to what would be my sisters' fate…Some of theirs, at least."

"If things could be different…I've always said…To you and to your mother…" he noted…

"I've never disagreed, Aldous. Whatever Mother's objections, I see no better alternative…" faint smile. "After all, it must be done and better blood than a stranger…And there's little else can be done with Helena but let her use her talents and her unfortunate schizophrenia in the service of her sisters."

"Sad that Mother disagrees…The bone between us for years…" he sighed. "I've never been happy with the idea of sacrificing our subjects, but I can't see the benefit of leaving those who can't be helped to suffer till death."

"I think Mother regrets the instrument more than the procedure itself…" Rachel nodded.

"As do I…As do I…" Leekie shook his head. "But it gives Helena reason for existence, some grounding…"

"And provides a wonderful demonstration of our military potential at peak." Rachel smiled thinly. "As will our little demo here…" she noted.

"We are a military project, fundamentally…And while I regret that, both your mother and I accepted it as a cruel necessity. And our backers expect to witness a military application. As for Helena, it's heartbreaking, but given she is already too flawed for other purposes, at least this way she's been our prime demo and the rest of you can lead relatively normal lives and, as you say, if some of you cannot be helped at least we can bring closure with family rather than impersonally…And relatively painlessly."

"Pity she won't be around when I'm 100…The way you put it, I might prefer to avail myself of her services then."

"I wouldn't rule it out, dear." Leekie smiled thinly…Rachel eyeing him.

"Tell me there isn't another…?" she stared.

"Like Helena?...Thankfully, no." he shook his head. "Don't forget Olive, dear…" he glanced toward the cottage. "Ally may be coming out…Any…"

"Donnie…" Rachel, brightly…He looked to see where Olive/Allison was smiling at a befuddled Donnie in pyjamas at the open rear door, staring at her… "Just thought I'd get rid of some trash."

….

LA, FBI facility…

"Come on, Sheldon…" Leonard frowned as Sarah grinned at Cosima and Delphine…

Boy does not like havin' to give a girl credit…

"Oh, fine…Penny managed to flip a few switches…" Sheldon shrugged.

"Sheldon…" Amy frowned. "Penny slipped into a lab at CalTech and is successfully operating a rather crucial and complex piece of hardware…If you were the one doing that we'd never hear the end of it."

"Never hear the end of my pointing out my talents were being wasted on something Wolowitz could be doing…" he frowned back.

"Sheldon!" Bernadette glared.

"Folks? Could we focus here?" Howard cut in… "Though first…Thanks, sweetie." He beamed at Bernadette. "Now, we have a possible initial fix on our subject…Why don't we try to figure out where our little roboclone is right now? Before she kills more people?" he eyed Sarah's and Cosima's sighs…

No offense intended, ladies…He hastily noted.

"None taken…" Cosima shrugged… "And I think you're right…Just 'roboclone'? Could we not go there?"

"Agreed…" Sarah noted firmly.

"Sorry. The engineer in me kicking in…" Howard, apologetically…

"Yeah, I'm sure the tech is ass-kickin'…" Sarah sighed. "But she was one of us…Or coulda been if the bastards hadn't deliberately messed with her brain…God only knows what else they did to some of us."

"I don't even like to think about it…" Cosima shook her head, Delphine patting her shoulder. "But, why is she so north? What's up that way, Leekie might be interested in?" she eyed a map Leonard had put up.

"Good place to hide…" Sheldon noted, staring at map… "Lots of trees and woodsy things…Forests are good that way. I don't like forests…They scare me and they're full of all the things I spend my life trying to stay away from…But they're good to hide in. If you don't get a rash or get eaten. Amy, no forests." Nervous look to her….

"It's laid down in the Relationship Agreement, Sheldon." Amy nodded.

"So you think they're concealing the lady there?" Broyles eyed the map… "Maybe Leekie and some of the others not at Dyad today are there with her, testing her?"

"Are you sure Leekie's not at Dyad?" Sarah stared.

"We have a team there right now, going through the place. Only Rachel Duncan seems to be available, the rest of the senior staff took advantage of the legal injunction against further activity to take a few days off…No doubt trying to regroup to face charges."

"What I would give to be there…" Howard sighed.

"I mean…I could probably find out a thing or two…" he noted hastily to the stares, particularly Cosima's and Sarah's…

"Oddly enough, Mr. Wolowitz…" Broyles smiled, "We do have an Agent Wolowitz on site there…"

"Uncle Howie is at Dyad?" Howard stared.

"Your uncle the FBI guy?" Raj asked… "Hey, nice…Say, maybe he could bring us a…"

Sarah, Cosima, Delphine…Frowning at him…

"…Statement from that modern Auchwitz testifying to the horrors." He finished, a bit lamely.

"Can we get a closer pinpointing of the location?" Broyles asked.

"We'll need a little more time with the next transmission…" Leonard noted. "We should get more soon…"

"Assuming Penny doesn't break the receiver at her end…" Sheldon reflected.

"Hmmn…" Sarah looked the map over… "You know this isn't that far from where Donnie's holdin' the fort, retreatwise…" she noted to Cosima. "You suppose we could risk breakin' radio silence and ask him to have a look round?"

"Sarah…" Cosima, wry look. "If Ally ever heard we'd done something like that, she'd freak and blow her cover…Be on the first plane. She only went along with Donnie doing the retreat thing 'cause she figured it would be safe, more or less."

"Oh, don't underestimate our latest Beth…" Sarah grinned. "Ally'd understand…Especially if she don't know till it's all over and Don's safely back at home."

"If we can get a closer approximation and it's in range of where Hendrix is…" Broyles noted… "It could be helpful if he could investigate."

"Eh?" Sarah nodded to Cosima who shook head.

"Poor Ally will have our heads, Sarah. Even if Donnie's not hurt. And if he is…We'll have another Helena, with Beth's gun and some new cop skills hunting us down."

"Oh…Please. She'll be pissed, then she'll be glad we trusted him with something like this. Hey, she's takin' risks, right? And marriage is sharin'…"

"Fine…So long as this is clearly your idea and not mine." Cosima frowned.

"So you have an uncle in the FBI?" Sarah eyed Howard.

"My namesake uncle, actually…We're very alike, actually…He's just a bit more of a short Fox Mulder."

"No offense but that seems hard to believe…" she noted, grinning a bit at Bernadette's "why, pray tell?" glare…

"Believe me, everyone in my family says it with exactly the same mixture of startle and disbelief." He nodded, grinning back.

"Penny?" Leonard spoke into his cell… "Can you increase the receiver's signal reception amplitude? The blue knob, turn it to the right, slowly. Great." He beamed.

"A chimp could do the same, you know." Sheldon frowned to Amy. "And would fit in better at the lab…"

"Say…?" Sarah stared as Leonard paused in frowning at Sheldon to put a new marker pin on the map…

"Whoa…" Cosima blinked.

"What?" Leonard eyed them.

"I think we better call Donnie…" Sarah noted… "Right now."

"Dude…She really is gonna hunt us down…" Cosima stared.


	24. Chapter 24

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes. Afraid you'll have to consider this the Allison-Donnie-friendly corner of the OB multiverse. After all, she can't be veering toward insanity and he can't be a rat in every universe…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part XXIV…

Three months previously…

"Oh my God! Donnie?! Donnie?!" Allison, frantically scanning the bleeding arm, looking for other injuries…

"Ally?..." he stared up from where he'd fallen in the street…Then glancing down the street…Rising with sudden desperate lunge to her startled surprise… "Ally?! Leekie!" he pointed at the car with headlights visible just moving out and toward them…

"Son of a bitch!" she howled, raising bat…Stepping into the street…

"Ally! No!" Donnie grabbed at her…As a shotgun blast roared just over their heads…They turned to look…

"Get the hell outta here, you bastard!" Sarah, Mrs. S's shotgun firmly in hand, pointing now at Leekie's rather nice bourgeois-mobile…

The car moving off, rather hastily…Passing close by the furious, bat-waving Allison and the limping but protectively close Donnie…

Fury immediately back to frantic anxiety with the danger of the moment gone… "Donnie?! We've got to get you to the hospital!" Allison pulling cell phone…

"I'm ok, the bullet just grazed my arm…" he noted… "Sarah? If you just have a bandage or something to wrap this up…" he raised the arm, wincing a bit…

"She shot you…I'm going to kill her…" Allison, matter-of-factly, calmly raging…

"Mrs. Dr. Leekie?" Sarah eyed him, shotgun by her side now. He, nodding, with sigh…

"Your mother…Genetically…"

"She is not my mother…" Allison, cold fury. "And I'm going to kill her."

"Ally…She didn't shoot me…I don't think she meant to have her guy hurt me. I kinda actually hurt her…" he sighed. "She claimed she was trying to block Leekie, help you girls, but then wanted to know where Kira was…Though, frankly…"

"You didn't tell her about Fee?!" Sarah, anxiously.

"No…Though aren't you glad I don't know where she is…" he gave a woebegone stare…

"She shot you for not telling her where Kira is?" Allison stared.

"No…Like I said…Her goon shot me…Protecting her…I really don't think they wanted to kill me. I'm not even sure she really wanted to know about Kira. I kinda think she meant what she said about wanting to block Leekie…"

"We'll talk about that later, right now we've gotta get that arm looked to…We should take him to the hospital, Sarah!" Allison urged…Gently taking the wounded arm…Carefully examining…

"I'm ok, really…" he noted. "This might be the time for Sarah to go find her daughter…" he eyed Sarah.

"A little later…" she said, carefully. "Ally's right…We should get that arm tended to…"

"Ok." He eyed her, then Allison… "You're right to doubt me…And all this…I could just be lying. A set up…" He nodded.

"I don't doubt you, Donnie…" Allison, hastily. Glance to the watching Sarah… "And Sarah just needs to be cautious…"

"Ally…It's ok." He gave a wan smile. "You'd have every right to question all this, after what's happened. And given these people, I want you to be careful."

"It's all right, Don…" Sarah sighed. "Lets get you inside and we'll see where we go from there, ok?"

"Sure….Thanks…" he nodded. Groaning a bit as he moved.

"It's still bleeding…Graze or no…" Allison, anxiously. Pulling off sweater… "Here, let me put this round the arm…"

"It'll come out with salt…" she noted to his stare…Your good sweater?... "Don't worry about it." She tied it round the arm carefully, wincing at his repressed groans.

"Sorry…There, come on…" she led him gently.

"Thank you." He smiled wanly at her worried face. "And thanks for saving my life, slugger." Grin, which she returned…

"So…This female Leekie…?" Sarah began as they made for the house, back on sidewalk… "She wanted to talk to you?"

"She said she was our mother?" Allison cut in. Sarah, staring…

"Genetically…She said she'd provided the first cell…That all the medical problems were variations on her own. I gather she's fairly sick, actually." He eyed the two women.

"God, we're Leekies…?" Sarah sighed.

"No, we'd be…Whatever her maiden was…" Allison corrected. "Though of course, it's still possible some of his…Uh…" she caught Sarah's glare.

"We have to get more from her…She's the key to knowing if you guys are likely to develop more problems." Donnie noted.

"True enough…" Sarah agreed. "But she said she wanted to block Leekie? Her husband?"

"It could be true…" Allison reflected. "If she considers herself our mother…"

"These Dyad bastards don't have children, Ally…" Sarah shook her head. "They have test subjects, that's all…We can't go placing any faith in this one."

"Not faith…But…No reason we can't make use of her, when the time comes…" Allison noted with careful stare. "Careful on these stairs, honey…" she offered her arm in support.

…..

Present…The retreat cottage where a befuddled Donnie blinked at the bright-eyed Allison before him in sweater, blouse, and slacks clutching an extra-large trash bag…

"Is anything wrong, Donnie?" Olive/Rachel/ "Allison" eyed him. "You seem a little…Confused?"

"Hmmn? Uh, no…No." he nodded carefully, pondering…

Slam and lock the door and call the girls?...Welcome whoever into the place and try to find the nearest knife or hachet?

"It's all good…" he nodded again, beaming…

Ok…Which one? Crazy Helena, maybe? But Sarah says she always lets her accent slip…And she's dead.

Some new sister?…Sister in law?...Maybe even the one the girls are looking for? The one the Dyad folks wear like a suit?

Ok…Obviously whoever she is, she's been sent to try and fool me…Play Ally.

And I saw right through her…Hmmph, not too shabby…

Right, put it on my tombstone… "Not too shabby"…Though less so when you already know your real wife is out doing a little playacting herself…

"Why don't you walk me to the dumpster?" "Allison" smiled… "Get a little fresh air…" she put her free arm round his before he could object.

So I don't have to kill you right away…Spoils the test, after all…

…

Dyad Institute, present…

An hour later than last…

"Come in…" "Rachel"/Helena called to a timid knock…

Eyeing the lawyer in her doorway, with a wave… "Yeah…Come, I don't bite. Much." Smile.

"I thought you might have left already, ma'am."

"So many loose ends…" shrug… "Even on day off, can't clear desk. But I go soon as I find something important here."

"Well…" he eyed the nearest chair to her desk…She catching and glancing…

"Sit. Talk. What's on your mind?" smile.

"Ma'am…We were under very careful instructions from Director Leekie…And you…"

"We rethink policy, Aldous and I…New approach, kill with cooperation." Smile. "You have objection?"

"Ma'am…There are things in the files still."

"We cutting edge of science, right?" she eyed him. "All for benefit of Mankind, regardless of cost…Right?"

"Uh…I wouldn't know, ma'am…And I really prefer not…"

"Fine, then. You know nothing, so no problem…Just assist government people and show them everything they want to see."

"Are you absolutely sure Dr. Leekie has signed off on this policy, ma'am?"

Frigid stare… "You question my authority here, now?"

"No…Certainly not, Ms. Duncan…"

"That is good. Well, we have nice talk…Now all better? You clear on program?"

"Uh…I suppose…" he rose.

"Very good. We talk tomorrow, say…Eleven? I leave memo for Dr. Leekie to join us, ok?"

"I think that would be…" he moved to the door…

"Wait…!"

"Uh…Ma'am?"

"You know how tea maker works?" she eyed him. "Cup of tea would be nice now."

Another knock at her outer office door…

"More interruptions…" she sighed. "Some day off…Get that, would you?"

He went into the outer office and opened for the two agents, tall and short, who bore, if possible, even grimmer expressions…

"Hey, boys!" she waved from her desk. "Had bit more to do…What's up?"

Both entered…The lawyer pondering whether to make his exit now and consider fleeing for Rio or…

"Tea, please?" Helena eyed him.

Right…He went to the tea maker…

"Ms. Duncan." Short, coldly. "We're finding some serious and highly incrimination information in your computer files."

"No…" she gave a startled expression. "You don't say."

"I'm afraid we're going to have to impound all records and you will have to stay on the premises until the police arrive."

"Police? Am I being charged?" she stared. Giving the taller a brief, friendly smile…Hey, there…

"I would say, definitely, yes, ma'am. And would you know the current whereabouts of Dr. Aldous Leekie and his wife?"

Helena, blanching…

"His what?..."

"Claire Leekie, the senior director?"

"Yeah…That wife…Oh…" she nodded.

Hello, other mother…

"Ms. Duncan? This is no laughing matter." Short frowned. "The charges against you may well include accessory to murder along with illegal human experimentation."

"Oh, no…I'm not laughing…Believe…" she shook her head.

And other mother will not be either, soon…

"I'm very shocked to hear this…Very…Distressed." She shook her head, biting lip.

"Earl Grey, ok?" the lawyer asked.

"Oh, yes." She beamed. "Lemon, one sugar. You want tea?" she eyed the pair.

"Thank you, no, ma'am." Short shook his head.

"That would be nice…" Tall nodded…Glancing at Short's frown…

"Is no problem…He get you some. Tea for gentleman?" she eyed the lawyer who was finding the making of tea a bit of a relief under the circumstances, actually.

"One of your staff…Dr. Philipps…Just told us, when we confronted him with one of your files on experiments he performed on several young women…?"

"No…" Helena stared. "Dr. Philipps is such nice man?" shaking head. "Can't believe it."

"Ma'am." Short eyed her coolly. "You were supervisory approval on that project. The files were created by you."

"Oh…I see." Helena leaned back. "I must have forgotten." Winsome stare, sigh…

"We'd like to see the labs on floors SSB-SSSSB, ma'am?"

"Sure…Of course. Hello?" she addressed the lawyer… "You wanta take boys to labs they want to see?"

Wanta? As in…My choice? He thought…

"We'd like for you to accompany us, Ms. Duncan." Tall explained politely.

"As you aren't going anywhere, it shouldn't be too much of an inconvenience." Short noted, grimly.

Hmmn…Well…Someone there may know Tomas…He was lab guy.

"No…Fine…Good…" she nodded, rising. "I always love to see labs…Always stuck in office…Lets go." She paused.

"You come too…" she eyed the lawyer, dutifully and hopefully manning his post at the tea maker.

"Yes, Ms. Duncan…" sigh.

"Anyone hungry like me? We stop by cafeteria?"

….

Helena by turns leading the way, by turns falling back behind the lawyer…Nodding to various startled employees as they stared at her and the government agents…Increased now to six in the column…Plus a stunned looking couple of researchers, the aforementioned Dr. Philipps, a tall, lean graying man in late fifties, now among them.

She munching on a protein bar she'd had the lawyer get from the cafeteria as they passed…She rather regretfully noting the nice tables.

Must try to stop by before leaving after I find out about Tomas…

"We'll need a retinal scan, Ms. Duncan…" the lawyer noted as the group bordered the elevator.

"Sure…We very cutting edge…" she grinned to Short who eyed her as she went to the scanner indicated by the lawyer. Peering…

"Accepted…Duncan, Rachel…"

Very cutting edge…She felt her favorite knife in a pocket of her suit.

"Has she gone insane?" Philipps hissed to the lawyer as the elevator stopped and the group got off…

"You're an expert on this project, not me…" the lawyer shrugged.

"Hey, you…Philipps?" she called back to him. "You remember Dr. Tomas Paleogolikis?"

"Ms. Duncan?" Philipps stared. "Tomas is head of my department…"

"Of course he is…" she nodded, apologetic smile. "I lose track, place is so big." She noted to Tall who nodded.

Well…Now…Time to consider ending tour…Unless…

Mother…?

"You know when Dr. Leekie, Mrs…Will be coming next? When she's coming?" she eyed Philipps, who stared.

Uh-oh…This one knows about sisters…He has doubt…Better watch.

"All senior staff are on leave due to the investigation, Ms. Duncan." Philipps noted. "In fact I didn't expect to see you…"

"Some things to clean up…" she shrugged.

"I see…" careful look.

Oooh…You…See…Smart guy. She frowned.

Ok, you think you got me, huh? Can't say in front of cops here but you think you figured me out, eh?

Clever little devil minion…

But not so lucky guess…For you.

"And Dr. Paleogolikis?" she asked, pleasantly. "Is he out today?"

"I believe so…" Philipps, affecting casual tone now.

"We'll want to see him as soon as possible." Short noted. "He's been figuring in several rather interesting files."

I bet…Helena eyed Philipps.

Cute game…Tomas sends me to kill sisters for Devil, saying we fight Devil...Devils laugh at fool Helena…

But I stand in the light now…I am Cain with blood of sisters on my hands…Mark that can never be removed.

I make no excuses…I am Cain, not angel…Sinner, not saint…

But even Cain can have chance for redemption…Can save his dead brother's children…And her living sisters'…

Family…What to say?...Can't choose, can't leave, always part…Even Cain…She eyed Philipps who glanced at her nervously but affecting a bit of bravado…

Thinks he has me, little devil…What, try to make deal?...Clone girl, let great doctor/assistant creator go and I don't tell on you?...

I don't thinks so…

We need to have private talk, little devil…Before you decide to spill beans on me, I maybe spill a little blood, eh?

But first you tell me where I find Tomas…And other mother…

Devil incarnate in woman…The light and the darkness in one…Madonna and whorish devil in one…

And I find peace…And redemption…

Forgiveness, I leave to God…My poor sisters…And poor, true Mama…

Take pity on angry daughter, Mama…I have lot to deal with these last years.

…

Present, the police station…Reassigned desk of Elisabeth Childs…

Ok…Allison eyed the report paperwork before her…

I can do this…Just call Art or that Ms. DeAngelis if I get stuck…Praying ex-Mrs. Bell is absent.

Heck, if Sarah can manage to wade through it…

"Childs?" the captain startled her.

"Sir?" she looked over at his stern face…

"Just wanted to say…In spite of everything…Nice to have you back." He grinned. "And I want that report before you leave…" renewed stern glance.

"Yes, sir." She nodded. He returning nod, headed for his office.

Well, Beth…She eyed the photo of Beth on the desk. We all owe you so much, honey…Sarah's child, my marriage and family, Cosima's hope for survival…Our unknown sisters' freedom…Help me just this once more so we can clear your name and finish your career the way it should end, with the honor you earned, my poor, poor sister.

And the bastards who tormented you in Hell where they belong.

And try to forgive Paul, if he proves true…He did, I think, come to love you in a way. And he is trying to honor your memory by helping us.


	25. Chapter 25

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes. Afraid you'll have to consider this the Allison-Donnie-friendly corner of the OB multiverse. After all, she can't be veering toward insanity and he can't be a rat in every universe…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part XXV…

Police station…Desk of Beth Childs…

Where a sighing Allison was struggling with the ins-and-outs of a police report…Made a bit less difficult by a copy of one of Beth's older reports…

God, that girl had a fine writing style…Succinct, direct…Yet vivid on the imagery…She really should have considered writing as a side career.

Imagine the possibilities our current sit would have offered…

Sadly left to her inadequate sis, me…Though now, Sarah…She could probably do the color of the story justice…Capture that real feel of the streets and the bizarre nightmare we've found ourselves in…

But, Beth…She eyed the picture on the desk of Beth and Paul, a replaced copy of the one Helena had defaced…Helena said you were made to shoot Maggie…As if programmed…?

God…? Genetically hardwired to kill Dyad's enemies, like the clones in "Futureworld"?

I could see where that would have driven our poor sister over the edge, oh you bastards…Bastards!

Uh… "Sorry…Mind's on my perp here…" she gave apologetic look to a couple of officers passing near…They giving her smirking shrugs in return.

Still, we don't seem to be willing to let them off…Maybe it didn't apply to us?

Or maybe Dyad doesn't see us as enough threat potential yet…Not quite time to push the mind control button and have us start killing each other like Helena?

But God, if they can do it…Oh, this is what I was so scared of before…That they could do anything to me, to us…That they could get me to hurt Donnie, my kids…

Ok, lets take hold, Hendrix…Officer Hendrix…We have Beth's name to clear and to live up to…We are not Dyad's robots like those poor brain-dead girls and we are going to get to the bottom of this and bring these Neolution nazis to justice.

Helena…She seemed almost sincere today…Almost regretful…I almost believed she wanted to help…

Or at least not kill me at once.

Well, three months ago I told Sarah, the night Donnie was shot and we found out about our genetic mother, we could use her claims of wanting to stop Leekie from harming us…

May as well include using Helena in that…Since it's not likely she's going to be vanishing from the scene anytime soon.

I wonder if I have her and Kira's ability to survive massive trauma? Most likely not, given Sarah and Helena and their unique origin…And I've no great desire to shoot myself or be shot in the head to test it. After all, I did break my arm on the stage that time acting…And it took a fairly normal time to heal.

God, I wonder if they'd grow back limbs even if Sarah insists Kira's not a lizard…

Geesh, if I could do that…Watch me take on the entire Dyad/Neolution army. Like that liquid metal Terminator in "Terminator II", only for a good cause. Wagging forefinger in "no-no" gesture at computer screen…

Oooh…Yeah…We can be a scary bunch, we of the clone persuasion.

Maybe a little too scary…Enough…She hastily turned back to her report.

"Childs?" DeAngelis had stopped at the cubicle.

"Angie." Curt nod…

"Anything new on the APB for the shooter?" hard stare…

"I haven't had a chance to follow up…" Allison, shrugging. "Lets see…" she eyed the computer screen before her…

Let me…Angela hissed, slipping to her side, taking mouse…

Hmmn…Allison eyed the screen…A report of a woman matching Helena's description implicated in a car-jacking not too far from South Bend Brook.

"Stole her clothes?..." Angela blinked at the screen.

"Helena's never had a steady income from what we know of her…I'd bet she wanted to disguise herself again."

Angela, eyeing her carefully… "As you?" low tone…

Shrug… "God and His self-proclaimed nutbag disciple know." Wan grin… "Angie, it's ok…I'm not Helena. Though it won't hurt you to be on your toes. She does know the station."

"Now there's a comforting thought…" Angela glared.

…

Three months previously…Living room of Mrs. S's house.

Allison anxiously fretting over Donnie's wound, though relieved to see that the bleeding had stopped, had recovered sufficiently to note that the injury and the disruption of Dyad's surveillance by both Leekies offered the perfect chance to continue with the plan to check on Kira's safety…

"It can only be more believable that I'd want to get to the kids and be willing to travel with Donnie, if they know he's hurt…Even if they know…" she paused.

"That you know I let you down." Donnie, quietly. "Which I did and I can only say, I'm sorry, Ally…I should have trusted in you more. I failed you, thinking I and other folks knew what was best."

"Yes, well…" she looked away.

"Anyway, thanks for saving my life…" he eyed her.

"Sure…" she nodded, not looking at him…A tear dripping…

"I've gotta…Oh, hell…" Sarah rose… "You two do what you need to, take all the time you need, I'll be upstairs dressin' the part…" she went to the stairs…Allison looking to her.

Reassuring grin…

"She's quite a girl…And a nice kid…I can see she's had a very rough life but she's nice." Donnie noted, wry smile. "I do see a lot of you in her."

"She's amazing…" Allison eyed him… "Well, we should, as she says…"

"Ally…"

"Do you love me, Donnie?" she asked, carefully. "Be honest, don't lie…If all this is a lie you can go, no hard feelings…I won't even try to get Helena after you." Wan grin…

He eyed her sadly…

"I believe you do…I want to…But…I'm giving you a last chance to walk away. Please, tell me. You know Dyad's doomed now, even if the Leekies and their associates escape somewhere, this is your chance to jump ship safely." She noted, calmly.

"I love you, Allison. I always have and will…Everything I did, I did, stupidly, for you…" he replied, equally calm. "I thought I might lose you and I was willing to do anything to avoid that. I still am…"

"Ok…" she nodded, tensely. "Ok…Good…" Sliding to him. "Donnie…" she wept…Hugging him…OH! She jumped as he groaned a bit…

"No, no…It's good…I'm ok." He reached for her… "Oh, Ally…"

"All these months…It's built up in me…The suspicion, the fear…Donnie, I knew something was wrong and I couldn't bear it…"

"I know…It's been a nightmare…But Ally, my sweet Ally…My only Ally…" he smiled at her beaming, weeping face… "Clone sisters or no, there's only one of you and I love you."

"Good…I'd hate to have to have had to kill you." She grinned.

"I'm so sorry…" he burst into tears now. "All this time you've been dealing with this alone…No help from me…Only making it worse…Ally…" he hugged her…She pulling his head to her lap.

"It's ok…" she stroked his hair. "I'm just so glad we're ok…They didn't ruin us, Donnie. It'll be fine and we'll get through this."

" 'Rock of this family' was right…" he looked at her, rising… "That was Sarah, right? Or?"

"Sarah…Right now, there's just one other besides crazy Helena…Cosima…"

"The scientist you mentioned…Who discovered you'd been patented?"

"Ph.D student…At University of Minnesota…She nearly bought Leekie's Neolution line. So, you're not the only one taken in previously in our merry band. Even I went ahead and signed that contract, like a fool."

"Can they actually use that somehow? Who would let Dyad treat you like property? Isn't cloning illegal?"

"But fait accompli, Cheri." She sighed. "And God knows, if we're all programmed to die young of illness…?"

He blinked… "What?"

"Well, Katja…Our German sister who we knew through Beth, whom Helena shot to death, was very ill…Cosima's ill. It stands to reason…"

"Ok…" he rose suddenly. "Tomorrow, hospital…Somewhere…Maybe in the US. Boston? You're getting a full, non-Dyad check-up. The works…"

"After Kira's safe, Donnie." She noted, carefully. "But sure…And thanks…" grin. "Though Dyad's based at Harvard so…"

"Well, New York then…Or California? Maybe Cosima can suggest the safest good place?"

"We'll talk to her. Well…" sigh, rubbing eyes. "I'd dearly love to make love to you, Hendrix…Right here, right now." She grinned. "But duty and Humanity, as the Stooges would say…"

"And 'oh, they got me' as Leekie and his Dyad goons are gonna say, when we're done with them." He eyed her firmly.

"That's the Donnie Hendrix I married…" she smiled. "Say, lets watch that one when we get home… 'Men in Black', right?"

"That's the one…" he grinned. "Always knew I'd picked the right girl when you tole me you liked some of the Stooges and Chaplin."

"Oh! We have to do our Tramp and the Cop routine for Kira and Sarah when all's settled." She noted. "We haven't done that in years, it'll be grand to do it again."

"And I'm fat enough to make a perfect cop…" he smiled.

"I never wanted a slenderous, posturing, gym-buffed kind of guy…" she frowned. "You look just the way I love you."

"So round, so firm, so fully packed…" grin.

" 'Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein'…" she archly noted.

"That's my girl…"


	26. Chapter 26

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes. Afraid you'll have to consider this the Allison-Donnie-friendly corner of the OB multiverse. After all, she can't be veering toward insanity and he can't be a rat in every universe…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part XXVI…

The retreat resort, forested path to the dumpster…

Olive/Rachel rather grateful for the ability to negate some feeling as she carried the double-bagged plastic sack containing the remains of bf/secondary monitor Aynsley along. Donnie, following, eyeing "Allison" carefully, occasionally renewing offer to carry the rather oddly large sack of garbage…Wouldn't have thought we'd been here long enough for even an Allison or her impersonator to generate that much trash.

"Where'd you find so much trash?" he asked, maintain causal air.

Just the lumpen idiot strolling blindly down the garden path to his probably literal doom…

"Oh, the last visitors must have left it…I'll complain to the management later…Donnie…" bright smile, pausing, hand to his chest. "I'd like you to let me have the place to myself for half-an-hour, maybe even an hour? I'd like a chance to clean it up and get myself a little quiet time, then dress up a little…Could you find something to do?"

"You want to start cleaning, now? And 'dress up' in the early morning?"

"You know I'm not comfortable in filth…And I just want to think things over, quietly…Could you give me just a little time alone this morning? I promise I'll give you the whole day after this…And you can go check out what's available and what's going on today?"

Yes…The joyous entertainments of the middle class moron brigade on holiday, Rachel sighed to herself in the car.

No doubt featuring sing alongs, group psychobabble, kitschy crafting, and a third-rate mainstream film or two…Not to mention an inedible selection of food delights and to top it all off, sex with the lump. Oh, the joy…

I feel his heart beating…She blinked…As did Olive…

It's racing…

Well…Naturally the lump gets morbidly excited around us. Only special thing in his miserable existence…

"Ally?" he stared at her…And the hand she seemed to be unable to remove from his chest.

"Hmmn? Oh, sorry." She pulled hand away. "Well?" she gave a careful smile.

"Sure…" shrug… "If that's what you want. Should I bring you something for breakfast?"

"Yeah. Sure…Just a bagel or croissant…And coffee?"

"Fine…Cream, two sugars."

"Yeah, right as always." She nodded. "Thanks, honey…" she continued, stumbling a bit as she was unbalanced by the sack as she turned to resume her walk. He hurrying to assist her…

"That's quite a load…" he noted as she hastily pulled a bit away… "You sure you don't want me to carry it?"

"It's not really that heavy, just bulky…No problem…" she insisted.

So, what is in that thing? He pondered.

Can't be Ally, thank God…

Unless…He blanched a bit…

No, she wants to get me away from the cottage…She must think Ally's asleep in there. There's no way Ally came back…Keep cool, Hendrix.

Hmmn…Either way, soon as she checks the jig's up…

So…Do I try and leave her in the dumpster now or wait for her to come after me in half-an-hour when she realizes I'm a decoy? A rather large sitting duck…

Whoops…He felt his cell buzzing in his pocket.

The girls' secure phone…Ok, lets not do this here.

Well, she vants to be alone like Garbo…So…

"Well, I may as well head over to the main hall now…I'll get breakfast and see what's what, ok? Meet you at the cottage in an hour?"

"Great…" she nodded, pausing again. Frowning a bit involuntarily as he turned.

"Donnie?"

"Yeah?"

"No kiss?"

"Oh, sure…Sorry…" he turned back to her, hastily pecking cheek.

Well, that does it for me…Rachel thought, dryly.

He could at least show a little enthusiasm…We're trying to rebuild our marriage here.

"Are you angry with me?" she eyed him. "It's not that I'm rejecting you, you know…"

"No…No. Just a bit sleepy yet, sorry." He smiled, a little brittley.

Ok, phone buzzing again…Something's up.

"There…" he embraced her with one arm, kissing her on lips, then releasing… "And more where that came from when you're ready…" smile.

"That's more like it." She nodded. "I do want this weekend to come off well, Donnie."

"Me too." Smile. "See ya in a bit…Have a good me time."

"Thanks."

That wasn't bad…Rachel thought, feeling…

Well, anyway, time to get dear Aynsley settled in her final resting place and see as to my twin.

"Aldous? You can go now. The lump is off to his morning feed…I'm coming back in just a mo…" She hissed between lips, carefully monitoring Olive to repress any such muttering at her end.

"Right…Simon?" Leekie eyed his partner. "Lets go collect our girl."

The two emerged from the car…

"What was that, sir?" Simon eyed Leekie.

"She seemed a bit caught up in the role, didn't she?" faint wry grin, nod. "Ally didn't fall for Hendrix out of a random romantic lightning strike, Simon. And Rachel is not so immune to emotional response as she likes to convince herself."

Simon paused…"Then this is an experiment on Ms. Duncan as well…"

"Lets just say…There's a host of observational opportunities in every experimental situation in the field." Leekie smiled.

"You actually think she might…?" he stared.

"Lord knows…But it will be interesting to observe how strong an attraction our well-chosen mate has for one of our self-aware subjects."

Town home of Beth Childs and Paul Dierden…

Paul sighing at the high-pitched scream…

"Ally…" he rubbed forehead. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you forgot I'd be staying here too. We're supposed to be Sarah and Paul, remember? Our continual cat-and-mouse with Dyad these last months?"

"Uh…" Allison looked from the bedclothes at Paul in his robe. "Right. Right."

"Donnie was fine when we left him and Sarah…And I was on the couch all night, don't worry…" grin.

"Ah…Thanks." She nodded. "But that's not fair, we'll take turns. Tonight you get the bed." She bit lip, staring…

"Fine by me, though the couch is not bad at all. I've known lots worse. So, did things go ok yesterday?"

"Uh…Yeah…Well, actually…Art got shot by Helena's handler Tomas and I had an encounter with her…Helena…" sheepish look.

"What?!" he stared.

"Yes, we traced Tomas to a Ukrainian seminary where he's been staying, probably to maintain his cover as a religious nut. He ran and caught Art…Art's fine, though…Just his arm."

"You saw Helena? But isn't she…?" Paul blinked.

"No…Uh…Excuse me, sorry…" she grabbed at the bedclothes, sitting up…

"Here…" he grabbed and handed her one of Beth's robes from the closet near him.

"Thanks…" grateful beam… "Could you?..."

He turned, with grin…

"I guess you have seen me naked in a sense…" she noted, wry sigh… Pulling on robe…

"No…I've seen Beth and Sarah, not you." He replied firmly. "And you are not the same person."

"Thanks. Okay, turn…" she twirled finger, standing by the bed.

"But getting back to your other sister…" he turned back, stern look, slight twinkling in eyes.

I could do worse in a sis-in-law…

"My serial killer relative, yes…Well…" shrug. "She didn't kill me…She even seemed a bit remorseful."

"So, getting shot in the head did her a world of good, huh?…" to her pouting frown… "I just hope you didn't take any chances, Ally. She's still crazy. And if she survived Sarah's shot, I imagine she's pretty convinced God or Jesus or whoever is guarding her. And going on the notion nothing and no one can harm her."

"Truth is, may they can't…" she shrugged… "She really didn't seem like that Paul…She even tried to help me about Tomas. I think she's finally on to him. Though she did run."

"Or, he's clever enough to make her say things like that…Get your guard down." he noted, pausing…

"I didn't give anything away…"

"She must have been following you and Art to catch up to you there…Coffee?" he asked.

"Or, Tomas…" she pointed out. "Yes, God, yes…Please…" she followed him into the hallway and they made for the kitchen.

"This is a very nice place…" she noted, glancing round. "I got in late and went straight to bed after the station…I had to file a report on the shooting. Didn't see much last night."

"Dyad's little gift…My and Beth's names are on the fully paid mortgage, though to be fair Beth was paying her share to me. So did she take you by surprise like Sarah? Let you go?" he opened a cupboard, pulling down two mugs.

"Actually…" sigh. "I let her go." Sheepish look. "I couldn't shoot her, Paul. I mean, I could've but…"

"Allison…" he shook his head. "The day will come when you'll have to be ready to shoot. To save yourself, the others, your kids, and that husband of yours. Have you heard anything from him, by the way?"

"No…I'm not supposed to call him…Radio silence, that sort of thing." She bit lip, looking away. "It's not something I like…I'm not used to being away from Donnie."

"That's nice…Seriously…" he eyed her quick look. "I did hope to have that myself one day…Maybe with Beth…Maybe now…"

"With Beth?" she eyed him, a bit narrowly. He waved a hand, ruefully.

"I didn't not care for her, Ally. She was quite a girl, even if she was a lot more reserved than Sarah…And of course, now I know she was on to me…I can almost pinpoint the day she changed…When she'd nearly come to trust me and open up…And then…I lost her, my own fault."

"Don't do that to Sarah, please…" she eyed him. "I want to trust you…We all do…And we do. But, you know how this business has gone…So, if you're not…" earnest stare… "Please don't break Sarah's heart, too. Just walk away…Forget us and Dyad and we'll forget you." pause… "I'm sorry. I won't mention that again…And we do trust you, Paul. I just…"

"I deserve it." He nodded calmly, pouring coffee. "And no one has better reason to question everything and everyone than you. I know how hard it's been for you, Ally. But I believe you can trust in Donnie."

"So do I." she nodded, equally calm. Sitting at the kitchen table, sipping at mug…

"And I mourn Beth, Ally…" he stared at her. "It does hurt, every time I see you…You especially, in some ways. You're the most like her of all. God…Ally…" tears welling… "I haven't forgotten her, even with Sarah…I…"

"She'd be grateful…" Ally, careful stare.

"It's my fault, I know…I still her face, wanting to believe in me…Suspecting the lies at the heart of me…"

"She wouldn't blame you for loving Sarah…She'd be glad some good came out of this."

"I won't let anything happen to Sarah…Or any of you…I swear…" he looked at her. "Beth, I swear…"

Slight wan grin as she stared. "No, I'm not quite losing it…But I needed you to be Beth for just a moment, to tell her."

"I get that…And she would forgive you, Paul." Firm stare, sipping at mug.

"Tell Hendrix he's one hell of a lucky man…" Paul smiled, taking swig.

"As is his wife a hell of a lucky woman…" Allison smiled warmly. "I know it may not have seemed that way when we met, you and us, but…"

"If you vouch for him, I believe it." Paul nodded. "Now, what about our girls in sunny California? And what can I do to help my policewoman track down her missing sister?"


	27. Chapter 27

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes. Afraid you'll have to consider this the Allison-Donnie-friendly corner of the OB multiverse. After all, she can't be veering toward insanity and he can't be a rat in every universe…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part XXVII…

Ok…Donnie thought as he made his careful way to the main resort area, anxious to avoid arousing suspicion should he be undersurveillance…Monitored myself, he thought ruefully…As he almost certainly was…

Ally's ok…No need to panic, they were fooled or this one would never try to take her place like this. However, the game may be up in about ten minutes or less when she finds no sign of Ally. Just hope my brilliant wife's plan B works…And they truly believe I'm as dimwitted as Leekie obviously did.

Lovely…Bet Dierden never has to suck up this kind of humiliation from them. But that's my one usefulness here, they find me ludicrous as an opponent. Just a pathetic tool…

But, Ally thinks differently, so…Who cares?

Hmmn…I smell food cooking, he eyed the main building, with restaurant/cafeteria.

Well, long as I have to be here…And we did pay for this place…

"Helena's sure to elude the APB for a while…" Ally sighed. "She'll just at worse play me or one of the others. She's as good at it as we are. Good coffee…" she sipped at her mug. "Thanks…"

"Beth was a fan of the gourmet stuff…" Paul smiled…Bit of a cloud a moment later… "Anyway…I think you're right. So? Now what?"

"Well, I'm a cop and I got duty, so I'd guess I'd better get to it. I'll call Art at the hospital on my way and see how he's doing…Maybe he'll have suggestions."

"I can see what my contacts can do…A few still have links to military intel, they might just show something if Dyad still has friends in the US military…And my guess is they do, though very hidden 'friends', doing all they can to keep their heads down."

"Paul…" Ally paused… "Helena said we were pre-disposed to violence. I mean she said it in a roundabout way, but she claimed we were controlled in some way, a little like those poor girls…That Beth…"

"What about Beth?"

"She claimed Beth killed Maggie Chen not to protect us but on Dyad's orders…Somehow they got to her, used her…And knowing that on top of…" hesitant look… "…everything else…"

"That's not possible." He shook his head. "No one ever controlled Beth. I don't believe it."

"She was on a lot of meds…Maybe that had something to do with it…" Ally noted. "Maybe she and I were programmed to use them or susceptible to it…Then, whenever they want…Push a button and…"

"That's not you, Ally…You're not a machine or tool. And neither was Beth…"

"I'd like to believe that…" she nodded, wistfully. "But Beth killed Maggie Chen and if Dr. Chen was turning against Dyad, fighting them, and worse, about to expose Tomas as a fraud to Helena…It would make sense they'd want her dead."

She looked at the wall…Pondering…Staring back at him…

"If they could do that to Beth, maybe they can do it to me…Maybe the moment they want me to, I'll kill Donnie…Or the other girls…"

"If they controlled you to that extent this would have been over long ago…Sarah would've killed me and you'd all be happily marching around the Dyad lab, hailing Leekie. Can't be, Ally." Paul shook his head.

"It could be more subtle. Helena is right on one point, we're all good with weapons and at fighting…Even I learned to shoot in a couple of lessons…And when I fought Anysley, it was as if I instinctively knew some moves…I did them badly…But I seemed to know. And there are a lot of indications that this was a military project…Back when Donnie met Claire Leekie that night, she told him the US military and the CIA had supported Project Leda and our creation. Cold War paranoia was good for Dyad, she said."

"It's likely they aimed for a certain level of athletic ability, reflexes, high metabolism…I can buy that." Paul nodded thoughtfully. "Just as they certainly did what they could to make you all very attractive, though we still can't say if that was deliberate or random or if they just dropped the ones…" he paused.

"The unfit got flushed…Yeah…" Ally sighed. "I'm sure that was the case."

"It would make sense they were aiming at a potential soldier/agent…Someone who could be deployed in large numbers, maybe as sleeper agents. That would interest the military and the CIA. But programming or mind-control…? And again, if they could, at such a level, why not use it with you guys?"

"I suppose…" she nodded, carefully. "But it could be very subtle…And maybe only tried in a few of us. After all Beth was a cop, with access to weapons."

"And Cos lives in the US, not exactly a place where weapons are hard to acquire…" Paul noted, with grin. "She's shown no urge to grab a gun and kill us…Or at least Delphine."

"Suppose each one of us were pre-disposed…Beth to becoming a weapons user or something like that, a cop or a soldier…Me, a family-orientation, a happy housewife and soccer mom, afraid of looking beyond her neighborhood…"

"Doesn't sound like you, to me." Smile.

"Cosima to scientific or math efforts, Helena…Well, she and Sarah are special…But they might have implanted some penchant for insanity or violence, plus that regenerative ability in the original egg and Sarah avoided the insanity and both of retained, or at least, in Sarah's case, passed on the regeneration ability."

"I'm no genetics guy, but I don't think there's genes like that Ally…"

"Maybe not genes…But they could have found some way…Some means of putting directives in our heads…"

"Ally…"

"Sorry…I know that sounds nutty." Sigh. "And I am off the meds, so I guess I'm not forced to take them…" wan smile.

"Beth was under terrific stress…In no small part thanks to me." Paul noted.

"I know…But I have to consider this seriously, Paul…" Allison shook her head. "If I may potentially be a danger to Donnie and the kids…"

"You haven't been, you won't be…"

Sigh…Smile… "I know that must seem a pretty dull goal to you…Just wanting to keep my housewifey life and protect my family...Someone like you must want a heck of a lot more from…"

"Please…" Paul put up a hand… "I admired Beth, even while I was betraying her but she hadn't found any key to happiness. As for Sarah, what she wants most really is pretty much what you have."

"With a lot more style…" grin…

"That's relative. I see her ten years from now pretty much you…Maybe even gaining a few pounds…" smile. "Don't sell yourself or what you have short, Ally."

"I don't…I'm proud of what Donnie and I made together…And it's meant a lot to me, to see how he's come thru for me, after that rough patch…And even then he was just trying to do the right thing by me."

"He's a good man, fundamentally. I get that. I wish I were."

"If Sarah believes in you, I do…And you've risked your life for us. Well, I've gotta get movin'…Crime doesn't sleep, after all…"

"Policewoman Hendrix…" he grinned. "And you know, Beth would be proud of you…And grateful you and Sarah have carried on for her."

"Please…I'm just lucky I didn't shoot myself with Art's gun yesterday. I'll call you at lunch time, ok?"

"Ok…But lets go out together…Sarah." He eyed her.

"Oy…Ay…" she replied. Uh…

"No, you aren't required to kiss me on the way out, Ally." Grin.

Hmmn…Donnie sighed at the buffet before him.

I did have to promise Ally I'd watch it while up here.

But heck, we paid for two people…As long as the credit card holds out, what the hell, she would want us to have our money's worth…He grabbed a plate.

He paused as his phone buzzed. An elderly woman following, frowning at the iceberg in her sea lane...He hastily dodging her …

"Yo, Hendrix…" he confidently answered…Expecting an unimportant, relatively speaking, call from the workplace.

"Donnie? Thank God."

"Ally?" cautious tone. "I don't think…"

"No, it's Sarah…Donnie, listen…" she hissed.

"Aldous?" Rachel's semi-prone form in the car hissed. After a pause, rather slowly, even painfully opening eyes.

Lord, this switching to and fro is not easy…

"Aldous…?" she called from the Olive-as-Alison body …To the Leekie and Simon now stealthily approaching the door…

"The bitch has flown the coop." she eyed them. "If she was ever here…"

"Huh…" Leekie stared. Simon looking nervously about… "Ally is gone, you say…?"

"I can't find her…So yes."

"And where is dear ole Hendrix, male?"

"I sent him off to the feeding trough."

"And he didn't seem surprised? Startled, to see you?"

"I don't know!" she waved hands frantically. "This foolish game…Maybe I can't use my senses as well in this thing…" she shrugged.

"You seem to be doing quite well." He noted calmly. "Now, now…" he put up a hand to her glare… "It's perfectly possible Ally just stepped out for a jog or something right? Did you check for clothes, that sort of thing?"

She paused…Finally shaking head… "No, I haven't…Just…When I saw no one was there…But Aldous…?"

"Well…If Ally wasn't here…Ever…Then we have to give Hendrix a slight apology for all the rather snide comments we've been making about him. He's fooled us, no question…If this is a set-up."

"Should I go, find him?" Simon asked.

"Among the other bourgeois bovines?" Rachel frowned. "What will you do, slaughter the herd?"

"That may not be outside the bounds of possibility…" Leekie noted. "After all, a mass killing here would be easier to cover than us shooting one rather obtuse suburbanite with no record or criminal connections."

Hold it there, Simon…He put out a hand to stop the eager Simon…Rachel eyeing Simon with a perturbed expression.

Rather a bit too eager, even for our people…

"Lets not rush into trouble here…Now…Suppose we have a look-see and see if there are any signs that dear Ally was ever here, let alone waiting for her possible return, how about that, folks?" he eyed the others.

"I think that's wise, Aldous…" Rachel sighed. "I may have over-reacted…And killing fifty or sixty of these idiots to cover up Hendrix's murder would surely be more of the same…"

"Right then, lead on…" he waved, a cheery smile…She nodded and turned…

Simon a bit down at the demonstrated lack of faith in his ability to discreetly eliminate a few dozen witnesses…

No…She brushed off the image on the edge of consciousness…Donnie smiling at her…The faintest ghost of feeling his kiss on her…Olive's…Face…

Oh, no…No…

God, no…


	28. Chapter 28

"Fringey…"

Summary: Sarah and her sisters see there's an even darker side to Dyad's little cloning-fest…

(Not sure about this one but while I await more details for "Nessun Dorma" I'll play round with this darker one and see how it goes. Afraid you'll have to consider this the Allison-Donnie-friendly corner of the OB multiverse. After all, she can't be veering toward insanity and he can't be a rat in every universe…)

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

Part XXVIII…

Three months previously…

Home of Allison Hendrix's mother…

"Ozzie, my love…" Ally embraced him… "Gemma…My beauty rose…Oh, guys…" she dabbed at eyes.

"Mom." Oscar sighing, attempting the nonchalant pose of a boy of the world… Just a bit non-plused by the tears…Looking to Dad who gave a wink.

"Mom's just glad to see ya, fellah." Smile.

"Oh, yeah…" Ally hugged Gemma, who frowned.

"Daddy?" she glared. "Is Mommy mad at you again?"

"Hey! No, that's very not so, Gem…" Ally shook her head. "I'm just having a meltdown at seeing my beautiful guys again."

"Allison, you spoil these two." A firm voice from the hallway by the kitchen.

"Mom." Allison looked up.

Ok…She'd no idea she was being used. Be fair, don't freak with her.

"Hey, Mom." Donnie, casual tone… "Thanks for watching the guys. We appreciate it."

"We saw Dr. Leekie tonight." Allison, suddenly…Brittle tone. Donnie repressing sigh…

Ally? We were gonna keep off this…?

"Who's Dr. Leekie?" Oscar eyed her. Nervous look to Dad. "Mom? Are you sick?"

"Dr. Leekie…" hesitant stare.

"Yeah, Mom, it's all good." Donnie, hastily. "I thought it was time Ally met him and had the chance to talk things over with him."

"How nice of him…And you…To have him watching over me all these years…" Ally, crisply. "Even enlisting Donnie in the cause of keeping me within safe bounds."

"Allison…" stern tone. "Anything I did was for your welfare, as always…"

"Mommy?" Gemma was anxious now…

"Ozzy, take Gemma and go watch tv a moment, Dad'll go with you." Ally, firmly. Brief glance to Donnie…

"Yeah, guys…" he noted happily… "Isn't it time for Gemma's favorite show, Idol? Lets see who's on tonight?"

"I'm fine, Oscar…Cross my heart and hope to croak…" Ally beamed at the nervous Oscar. "This Dr. Leekie is just a therapy guy…I'll tell you all about him later, ok? I promise." Quick kiss. Eyeing Donnie as he herded the two along…

I can deal. I survived "interventioning", right?

"Mom, I need to talk to you a moment." She eyed her mother. "I want to know everything you know about Aldous Leekie…"

The police station…Present day…

"Jesus…" Allison frowned…Fumbling with her gun holster strap a moment.

"No, but thanks for the compliment, Childs." Art nodded as he eyed her on the entrance steps.

"You are supposed to be in the hospital, Arth…Art."

"And leave Watson and whoever Angie should be here…To solve my case…?" he beamed, archly eyeing her. "You think a black guy can't have wanted to be Sherlock growin' up?"

"So you've told me…And I still don't see it, Holmes."

He grinned, nodding…Very good, girl…We are getting up to speed.

"Seriously, Art…" He put up a hand.

"I'm fine…Cleared for duty. And you need me on this one."

"Yeah." She sighed. "You're still a dipshit, though."

"Ah, the needle…" grin… "Come on, in…" he opened the door with his good arm…

"Careful I don't bang on that arm just for fun." She eyed him.

"I'll be on my toes." Nod.

Oh, Beth…What were you thinkin' not to fall for this guy? Allison sighed…

He's practically a Donnie…

"Hey, boys and girls…Recess is over…" Angie had come to the door…Waving a folder… "There's news."

She handed the folder to Art who stared at the contents a moment, then passed it to Allison without a word.

"Judas Priest…!" Ally blanched…

"So much for our lead on Helena…" Art nodded. As Ally stared at the photo of a dead Tomas…Lying back in the Lexus company car Helena had taken from Dyad the other day.

Los Angeles, the FBI secure facility…

"A phony Ally?" Cosima blinked.

"Yeah…That's what Don says. He found her on the doorstep insisting she was just up early and fiddling with the trash. She sent him off before he could check inside." Sarah shook her head.

"But…Allison isn't there…" Delphine noted. "All she has to do is look inside and she'll know."

"They'll kill him." Cosima stared. "Sarah? Did you tell him to get the hell out?!"

"Don?" Amy eyed Broyles.

"Brother-in-law, attempting to keep our Dyad friends off the trail here." Broyles frowned.

"I did…He says he and Ally had a plan B, just in case…" Sarah, a bit uncertainly…

"Plan B? Ally and Donnie?" Cosima blinked. "Agent Broyles?" she turned to him. "You said you'd have people around to help. We need help. Now. Sarah?! Call him back! Get him to clear out! Sarah?!"

"I'm confused…" Sheldon noted to Amy… "Who are all these 'Donnie' and 'Ally' persons? More clones?"

"Whoa." Amy stared. "You're asking me for social information?"

"Well, Leonard is too busy raving on to Penny on the phone about what a good lab rat she is…And you've always been my back-up societal link."

"I have?" Amy, blinking…

"Why does Cosima keep calling her Sarah, then Beth?" Raj asked Howard who shrugged as they eyed the dialing Sarah, Cosima anxiously urging…Broyles with phone out now as well.

"Probably can't tell each other apart any better than we can."


End file.
